


Always

by katiesbish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Smut, SuperCorp, domestic supercorp, karlena, other series reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 74,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesbish/pseuds/katiesbish
Summary: In this, Kara and Lena resolved their sexual tension and worked their way through the relationship.Pure fluff, lots of smut and domestic Supercorp.





	1. serve and protect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental and unintentional.
> 
> Addt note: this is my first shot in writing a fan fiction, please be gentle. Listen while reading for more feels. 
> 
> Have fun and let your imagination do the work!

**(Reverie - Isaac Gracie)**

Lena looked at the distance as she got a flashback of what happened earlier.

'I'm sorry Ms. Luthor, we couldn't revive Mr. Spheer's heart. We did everything we can, but he had too many organ failures and the nanobots has taken over most of his major organs.'

She looked down at her hands as if it has Jack's blood when Supergirl's voice startled her as she wiped her tears.

"Everyone is looking for you Ms. Luthor, Mr. Spheer's mother has arrived."

Supergirl landed gently on the helipad of National City's Medical Hospital, "Ms. Luthor, I'm so sorry, I understand he's very close to you," Kara's voice broke.

"No, I understand, Jack knew what he did was wrong, what we did was for everyone," Lena gave her a forced smile and explained that it's for the safety of the city from Biomax.

Kara looked at Lena with guilt and stood next to her. As she rests her hand over Lena's shoulder, the latter broke down. Kara caught her and wrapped her arms around Lena.

While gently stroking Lena's back, Alex radioed in, "Uhm, Kara, sorry, Maggie said they need her here," she called in for Lena.

"She needs more time" she whispered back.

"Kara, I know you're her friend and you care for her, but Jack's mother needs Lena her-" she turned off her earplug radio.

"Let's get your water, Ms. Luthor," she said gently pulling away from Lena.

Lena stood up almost loses her bearing, "whoa, okay, I got you, I got you" Kara took Lena's arm over her shoulder and took Lena's waist.

"Thank you, Supergirl."

"Always."

.....

It's been two months since Jack died and Lena is buried on a ton of work to distract herself.

"Jess, I have a vacant hour, can you pull a meeting today, anything for tomorrow please?"

Jess walked in her office with her tablet, "Uhm, Ms. Luthor, what about Ms. Danvers' invitation?"

Fuck. She whispered to herself and felt missing Kara. "You cancelled on her 3 times this week," Jess reminded her.

"Thank you Jess," she looked down to her desk with all the paperwork, "Uhm, can you clear my afternoon please?"

Jess smiled in confirmation.

.....

Kara is staring at her monitor with her crinkled brows not because Snapper cancelled her article again, but because she hasn't seen Lena for days when she heard a knock. It's Lena.

"Hey stranger!" interrupting Kara's deep thought.

"Lena!" Kara's face lightened, standing and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry for barging in," flashing her a smile on Kara, "and for cancelling on you over the past few days."

"No, it's ok," Kara stood up and ushered Lena in, "come in, come in, what's up?

"Look, how about dinner in my place?" lightly biting her lower lip which distracted Kara as always - every time it happens, "unless you have extra work or a date?"

She pushed Lena behind the door shutting in and buried her fingers on Lena's brunette locks. Lena bit Kara's lower lip and Kara obliged and bit back. Kara shook her head and woke up from daydreaming,

Kara shook her head and woke up from daydreaming, "I - uhm, date? No, I don't - I meant, yes, sure Lena!"  'How can I say no' she said to herself.

"Great, I'll call you later" Lena hugged her goodbye.

Kara walked her to the door and watched Lena disappear as she got in the elevator. Snapper cut her gaze from the elevator door, he gave Kara an 'aren't you supposed to be working' look prompting her to answer him back, "on it, boss!" 

.....

**(Fidelity - Regina Spektor)**

"You gotta tell her, Kara," Maggie sat next to her while Alex makes popcorn while loading Kara's pantry, "I mean, how long have you had a crush on her? 2, 3 years?"

"What?!" she gave an awkward laugh, when she realize Maggie staring at her, "Uhm, yeah, 2. It's just, I can't risk what we have right now, Mags," she muffled under a pillow on the couch.

Maggie is really good at detecting, that's why when she and Alex learned Kara is into girls, specifically the Luthor girl, she discreetly did a little background check, of course with Alex's approval. Not like most of the public doesn't know about the youngest Luthor's personal life, but Maggie's background check is enough to make the tabloid news connect and clarify stuff.

"And what is that exactly?" Maggie asked, giving Kara a teasing smile.

"We're best friends," showing her face to Alex and Maggie giving them a hopeful smile.

"I know, I know, I'm just trying to be cautiously optimistic about this," after Alex giving her an 'are you sure' look.

"Ok, babe, don't pressure her. They've been only friends for like a couple of months," Alex hands Maggie a beer, "and are you also forgetting that she's a Luthor and you are Supergirl?" Alex cleared with Kara.

"No, you and James never fail to remind me," burying her face again under the pillow, "she's different Alex, she's not some evil spawn."

They went silent for a while when Kara's phone startled them.

"It's her, it's her!" Maggie squealed after checking Kara's phone that says 'Lena Luthor' on the ID. Kara took her phone and answered it in her bedroom.

"Lena! Hi. Yes, I just stepped out of CatCo," Kara awkwardly looked at Alex, who's mouthing 'liar!' and Maggie who is shaking her head and silently giggling.

"Yes, sure. I'll be there in a few," Kara hung up and picked up her purse and a bottle of wine and the coffee cake she got on her way home.

"Ok, I'm going. Please clean up after and stay out of my roo-" gesturing her bedroom. She took a slice of pizza from Alex and Maggie and flew from her window.

.....

Kara landed in the back alley of Lena's apartment building and just as she's walking towards the entrance, she gets swarmed by the paparazzi waiting for Lena outside.

"Kara! Kara! How's Lena Luthor doing?"

"Kara! Are he rumors true about Ms. Luthor moving on and dating again?"

"Ms. Danvers, is Ms. Luthor pushing through with Bioshpeer Tech?"

Kara ignored the leeches and kept her head down and walked towards the doorman who is waiting for her.

"Good evening, Ms. Danvers," Kara smiled back as he led her to the elevator then pressed the top floor.

.....

**(In The Kingdom - Mazzy Star)**

She got to the top floor apartment and saw Lena's front door open.

"Lena?" Kara walked through the foyer into the open space living room area, she heard Lena answer from the kitchen, "I'll be there in a minute."

Kara marveled over the CEO's white, light gray and accents of black and beige space she calls home. Paintings, lilies and books of almost everyone, one picture captured Kara's attention was one of Lena as a little girl, riding a bike with a younger Lex. She remembers Lena talking about how she adored her brother and how she was devastated when he turned evil.

She walked into the kitchen and see Lena pouring red wine with Mazzy Star playing in the surround sound.

"You cooked?" Kara startles the bare foot-stiletto-less CEO, "and in business attire?" she teased Lena making her pale skin blush.

"No, sorry, I just ordered in," as she took out the food from the bag from the Chinese restaurant they hate to love, "I just got in and don't have time to ask for someone to cook, is Chinese ok?"

Kara nod with enthusiasm, of course it's food and with the woman she adored for years.

They settled in the couch, devouring the coffee cake Kara bought while watching DVD.

"Ok, Josh Duhmel is so cute in this movie! If he's not married to Fergie, I'd ship him and Julianne Hough," Kara giggling like a fangirl.

"Yes, definitely. I mean, I met him a couple of times in a charity event and he's really charming," Lena added.

Kara side looked at Lena and got the courage to ask her, "so, how are you doing?"

"I'd be lying if I say I'm doing good, but I'm getting there," Kara took another spoonful of her cheesecake when Lena added, "look, I'm sorry for not calling back over the past few days. I really missed having you around, Kara."

With her fork still in her mouth, Kara looked straight into Lena's green eyes and could not help but lean in, then stopped halfway.

"I - it's ok, I understand. It's nice hanging out with you again, Lena" she smiled back. "How are you really?"

"The truth is I'm just trying every day, work is very helpful," Lena forced a smile for Kara, "but I'm happy you're here."

'Relax, Kara. Just smile back, you misread the things she's saying' she said to herself.

"Another slice?" Lena gestured over the kitchen island where the rest of the coffee cake is.

"Wow, I'm loving your appetite tonight, yes!" Kara enthusiastically raised her fork in the air.

.....

"Thanks for hanging out with me tonight" Kara gazed at Lena and then leaned in for a hug and again Kara lingered for a bit.

**(Affection - Cigarettes After Sex)**

Lena felt that obvious linger, she smiled back, making Kara lean in again, but this time she lands a kiss on the CEO's wine flavored lips. Teasing Lena with the tip of her tongue, the brunette kissed Kara back and let a little opening giving Kara's mouth an invite. Lena shifted and pushed Kara's body to the door, shutting it and pinning the reporter's body with her hips.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as the two played with their hands. Kara places her left hand at the small of Lena's back and the other on the neck, sliding it down to Lena's chest and unbuttoning her black chiffon blouse, placing her hand just in the middle of Lena's chest and with her tongue gently inviting Lena's to her mouth made the brunette suppress a moan.

Lena slid both her hands from Kara's arms down to her hips, then to the small of her back, making Kara breathe heavily, whispering "wait, wait" catching her breath and pulling away.

"I'm sorry, it's the wine, I'm so sorry. I- uhm, it's getting late," Kara excused even though she knows it's not really the wine, "I should go."

"Kara..." Lena tried stopping the girl of steel by catching her wrist.

Kara glanced and gave Lena a small smile and opened the door, "No, this is-, it's alright, I'll see you, ok?"

Lena stood by the door and watched Kara disappear as she stepped in the elevator.

.....

"Hey! How... was dinner?" Alex's excitement faded quickly upon seeing Kara's forlorn face, "Kara, what happened?"

Kara walked straight to her bedroom, sprawled on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"It's either Lena forced you to eat kale again or something happened, that's not supposed to happen," Alex works her maternal instinct on Kara.

"Both actually," she confirmed, remembering that God awful taste of kale.

Alex raised a brow and laid next to Kara, "you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, cause I basically just chickened out," she sighed.

Alex turned to her sister, "you tried to tell her you're Supergirl? Is that what happened?" Kara shook her head.

Right then she knew what happened to her sister with Lena is something really personal than being Supergirl, intimately personal.

"Look, it's really late, we have a work out tomorrow and I'm sure Maggie is waiting for you at home," Kara dismissed her sister, "thanks for waiting up."

"Ok, I got you fudge ice cream in case you get midnight cravings," Alex stood up and took her purse while gesturing over the fridge.

"Yay!" Kara smiled and hugged her sister as they stood by the kitchen island.

.....

"I don't know, I think something happened to her and Lena," Alex sat by the kitchen island while Maggie fixes them coffee.

"It's possible, but babe, I mean, I know you two are really close, maybe she's not ready to tell yet," Maggie hands her a cup of coffee, "you know Kara, she tells you everything!"

Alex curls up her mouth with a deep thought.

"Babe, I'm sure, when we first got intimate you did not tell Kara right away, right?" Maggie kissed her neck.

"No," Alex's worry face disappeared after realizing Maggie made sense and that she's trying to bribe her with sexy time.

.....

Kara is sprawled on the mat as Alex has taken her down for the third round of their weekend sparing sessions.

"I'm sorry..." Kara catches her breath. Alex gives a really good work out for the girl of steel.

"It's alright, but you are obviously distracted," Alex stood between Kara's legs trying to ignore what is obviously bothering her sister, Lena.

"No, for throwing you out last night," looking like a guilty puppy.

Of course her big sister could not resist, "Oh, it's okay, are you ready to talk now?" offering her a hand and pulling Kara up, "cause whatever happened to you and Lena is clearly bothering you."

As they walked towards the balcony Kara let off a deep sigh, "Uhm, we sort of got really close the other night," she awkwardly touched her neck like feeling Lena's hand.

"What did ya get to third base?" Alex nonchalantly asked Kara.

"What? No," Kara gave her awkward face, "not that it's any of your business, but we didn't do anything," she air-quoted 'do.'

"Oh, yeah, do, I forgot that's what it's called huh," Alex became more awkward than her sister.

"Just so you know, we did not -" Kara used her hand awkwardly, "you know."

"We lost our heads for a second, then cooler heads prevailed and we stopped before we did anything we'd both regret," she explained.

"Oh, oh, got 'close' ok, ok," Alex slowly got what happened.

"I mean, yeah - I - we're best friends, exactly my point right?" Kara stopped looking over National City, "I don't want to risk that, Alex."

"I know, Kara," Alex, reaching for her sister's arm and hugging it, "I thought you really like her?" Alex turned into Kara looking straight to her eyes.

"I mean, it's your decision, and it also means you'll have to be honest to her," both hands over Kara's broad shoulders. Kara gave her sister a deep sigh, "you owe it to her at least if she's really important to you."

"Remember when you and Mon-El got together?" Maggie sat on the coffee table right in front of Kara, "we told you not to rush things just because you're scared to be lonely."

"So, if you are scared for Lena being alone, don't be. She's got you, us," Maggie squeezed in next to her on the couch while Alex is preparing dinner.

"But if you really want to be with her," Maggie's words brightened Kara's rosy face, "you'll have to forget about what scares you and think about how Lena makes you feel, happy right?"

"Our friendship is really special, Maggie," making a puppy and furrowing her brows, "and I can't mess this up, what if it -"

Maggie stopped her last few words and "- risk is what makes us human Kara, I'm sure you have that same version where you came from and I'm sure, Lena is up to risking too."

Since Alex and Maggie became a couple the latter really did a good job in becoming a big sister to Kara especially when Kara came out to both of them, to J'onn and Eliza.

"You guys ok? Dinner is ready," Alex walked into their deep conversation smiling.

.....

"Jess?" Kara tapped Jess' shoulder while in line at a nearby cafe.

"Ms. Danvers! It's nice to see you again," reaching out for a handshake, "I'm just picking up for Ms. Luthor."

Kara's face lit up upon hearing Lena's name, "Yeah? How - how is she?" she kept her cool even though she hasn't seen Lena for a week after their dinner and kiss - almost tryst.

Kara blushed with the thought of Lena's pink lips and smile.

"She seemed to be not feeling well," Kara almost flew out of the cafe, "she lost her balance on her way to a meeting this morning so I initiated to get her something to eat since she hasn't had anything this morning or lunch."

"Does she have any doctor's appointment that she missed?" with worry in Kara's voice, "or has she taken any medications?"

"She refused to take anything but she agreed to eat, I'll make sure of that," Jess reassured Kara.

.....

The dive bar is crowded. Maggie continues to humiliate Winn over pool while James and Alex kept on betting which one who will go home broke.

"She must be really tired," J'onn interrupted Kara's deep thought while nursing a club soda.

"Huh?" Kara took a sip of her drink then faced J'onn.

"I said, she must be really tired," Kara's face showed a very visible confused face, "Lena... she must be really tired from running all day in your mind," he smiled, even without the power of mind reading, he can tell what Kara feels for the Luthor girl.

"What?! No, I'm not - all day? No -" she saw J'onn staring at her and realizing he can read minds, "I'm just thinking how she's been, I heard she fell ill today," she opened up to J'onn.

"Why don't you go see her? I'm sure she'd appreciate a visit from you" J'onn took her glass as a go signal that she should go.

Kara flew over National City thinking if she should see Lena as Supergirl or as Kara. But since she hasn't figured out how to approach her after what happened to them, probably as the girl of steel.

"Kara, where are you?" Alex checked up on her, "are you already at home?"

"I'm just scanning before going home," she answered back "Look, you go on I'll call you later ok?" turning off her radio upon seeing L-Corp Tower.

She saw Lena still at her desk with a donut next to a glass of water by her laptop. Kara checked the nearby areas, buildings and flew closer to the balcony.

"Late night cravings Ms. Luthor?" she hovered by the balcony, startling Lena, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Supergirl," Lena stood up, "I'm just finishing up, is everything all right?"

**(Blower's Daughter - Damien Rice)**

"I should be asking you that, aren't you supposed to be resting? I heard you're not feeling very well" Kara asked.

"You heard?" with a deep bedroom voice and raising a brow, suspicious as to how would Supergirl know about what happened earlier.

"Uhm, Kara Danvers told me earlier," she mumbled, trying to keep her cool, "she bumped into your assistant and she mentioned it to me."

"Did she? Do you eat donuts?" Lena took 2 donuts and went out the balcony and gave one to Kara as she landed gently, "thank you, I'm feeling a bit better now," biting a mouthful of her glazed donut.

"You love donuts huh?" she teased, making the CEO giggle a bit, "it's ok, I just did not peg you as a sugar monster, Ms. Luthor," Lena let out an even louder giggle.

They stood there silent, listening to National City's night traffic when Kara thought of telling Lena something she's been keeping, "Ms. Luthor, I came here to tell you something."

"I'm -" Kara stopped when Lena faced her and saw the latter's green eyes, "I'm sorry for what happened to Mr. Spheer."

"Supergirl, I did what needs to be done," Lena gave her a small smile, "you shouldn't feel guilty about doing something good."

"It's much harder to save people from the ones they love," Kara explained.

"A very good friend of mine said that to me, when everyone thought I'm more of a Luthor than a good person," Kara's smile grew bigger after remembering that she's the 'good friend' Lena is talking about.

"Just a good friend?" she walked ahead with her hands on her waist.

Kara turned and caught Lena with her head down while smiling and fiddling with her hand, "a special friend, a friend I couldn't live without."

Kara all giggly inside cleared her throat upon hearing sirens, "I - uhm, Ms. Luthor thank you for the late snack, I should go. You better rest."

"Sure, thanks for taking the time," Lena is almost gesturing for a hug when Kara offered a handshake instead, "Will I see you around?"

"I'm always around. Good night, Ms. Luthor."

.....

"Hi, good morning," Kara walking into Alex's apartment, "I bought breakfast for everyone! I got pancakes, bacon, eggs -"

"Gosh, babe I had a dream, Kara's here at 6 in the morning with greasy food," Maggie tossed up in bed and teased Kara while Alex let out a hearty laugh walking to the kitchen to fix them coffee.

"I also got you tofu omelet and blueberry waffle pancakes, Maggie." Kara showed her a take out container from Maggie's favorite vegetarian restaurant.

"What's got into you?" Alex placed cups and french press in the kitchen island, "you're all cheerful this morning?"

"Hmm, coffee!" grabbing a cup and the food Kara bought to the table, "babe she's always cheerful, you're too cheerful, something happened?"

"What - no, can't I bring my awesome sister and her awesome girlfriend breakfast on this awesome day?" Kara adjusted her glasses and walked towards the dining.

"Ok, clearly something is up," Alex sat next to Maggie.

"Yep, you used 'awesome' too many times in one sentence," after taking a spoonful of the omelet Kara bought her.

She looked at the two and burst "Lena said I'm special!" giggling and doing a little happy dance in front of Alex and Maggie.

"When?!" Maggie almost choking from the food she has in her mouth when she saw Kara dance.

"We talked last night" Kara sat in front of Alex and Maggie with her hands covering her mouth "but as Supergirl."

"Really? I'm so happy for you, Kara!" Maggie stood up and gave her a hug.

Alex hugged her as well saying, "that's very dangerous, she could've recognized you, or someone could've seen you go there, but I'm happy for you too."

Kara told the two what happened and everyone is giggly until Alex's phone rang, "Ok, we'll be there. Lillian escaped last night."

.....

Everyone at the DEO is on full alert for a almost a week now and they are doing everything to track Lillian and Corben. Supergirl is scanning the city when Alex called her in.

"Kara, how're the streets, any sign of them?" Alex asks.

"No," Kara answered while flying over National City, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Wait, why? What's wrong?" Alex checked.

"Nothing," Kara answered impatiently, "they are too quiet, Alex."

"Be patient, Supergirl, we'll find them," J'onn assured her.

"Have you tried talking to Lena?" Alex asked her.

Kara went quiet for a moment, "I uhm, I haven't, is Maggie going to?"

Alex answered right away, "they are on their way to L-Corp... we just want to be sure, Kara, and for her safety too," she assured her sister.

"It's ok, I'll talk to you later," Kara dismissed the conversation as she hovered over a few buildings away from L-Corp, enough to see Lena busy on her desk.

.....

It started pouring and Kara's heart won't stop beating like crazy, she kept on pacing back and forth around Alex's apartment when she heard the door. It's Alex and Maggie.

"Hey, how did it go?" Kara asked.

"She checked out," Maggie answered back, "but we got people around her place just in case something good or bad happens."

Kara let out a sigh.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Alex asked as she and Maggie hang their damp coats, "she seems really worried, go see her, I mean, as you, I'm sure she'd be happy if you check up on her."

"It's time Kara, talk to her," Maggie added, "you'll never know unless you go for it and try."

"I want to, I really do guys, I want to, very badly," she said as she looked outside the window.

Kara suddenly felt the courage to see Lena, let her know how she feels, but she still felt hesitant because letting Lena be more closer means letting her know she's Supergirl, which will also put Lena's life in danger.

Maggie's words flashed back in her mind. 'You'll have to forget about what scares you and think about how Lena makes you feel, happy.'

Lena does, 'she makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time' she said to herself.

.....

With Lillian and Corben still on the loose, Lena usually sticks to NCPD's protocol, she should always be with a security detail - one from NCPD.

From L-Corp she usually goes straight to her apartment after work and like any other, today ever since the news broke of the escape, Lena kept on thinking how could they be on Lex's side. With everything her brother and mother is doing, she's starting to forget how close she and Lex were.

And the fact that she and Kara hasn't talked in while after they kissed makes her more wretched. So she instructed her driver and security to drop by Kara's.

Kara heard a knock, while watching the rain tapping on the window, interrupting a deep thought.

**(For You Now - Bruno Merz)**

"Hi," it's Lena. She opens the door and Lena's smile simply took her breath away. Kara gave her thousand watt smile back.

'How can this person's golden summer smile quickly replace her gloom, every damn time,' Lena asked herself.

Kara opened the door wider inviting her. Lena gave her security detail a nod gesturing it's ok and that they can leave.

"I will be in the car, ma'am," the security confirmed since they cannot leave her completely alone. Lena nodded, "Very well, please let my driver know, he can leave the car to you."

Lena went in and the room falls quiet - their gaze was interrupted when Kara's phone rang.

"Hey, can I call you back?" Kara answered, then turned it off, not taking her eyes off of Lena.

Lena looked at her fidgeting hands and gave Kara a small, shy smile, "I'm sorry, I should've called first," gesturing over the door.

"No, it's ok, Lena," she ran to the door, stopping Lena, "I've been meaning to call you, don't leave."

Lena walked towards the living room where Kara's got the TV on mute, "Look, you don't - I'm sorry about... I'm sorry about what happened before -" Kara started.

"I don't regret it," Lena interrupted Kara's rambling. Kara faced the window looking at the lights of National City.

Kara closed her eyes and took a silent deep sigh. She felt her heart beat faster.

"Kara, I don't regret it," Lena walked closer to Kara and faced her, "I don't regret looking into your eyes, touching you... kissing you."

Kara felt her body leaning into Lena, but she stopped herself after seeing Lena close her eyes and bit her lower lip. 'Those lips' she whispered to herself. She shook her head.

"Jack is gone, Kara. And the people I thought who are family -" Lena stopped and tears fell, "I can't afford to lose you too, Kara."

"You're all I've got," Lena kept her head down.

Kara's heart is breaking into pieces seeing Lena like this. She reached in and wrapped her arms around Lena.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lena," Kara hugged her tighter.

.....

Kara poured Lena a glass of wine and settled on the couch as Lena emerged from the bathroom wearing one of Kara's sweatpants and a black loose sweater shirt.

"Comfy?" Kara smiled as she offered Lena the wine.

"Yes, surprisingly," Lena sat next to Kara and sipped wine, "thanks for letting me stay," she whispered.

**(Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran)**

"Sure, are you hungry? We can order in," Kara tried to get up, but Lena caught her hand.

Kara shoots back to her spot next to Lena finding the latter's eyes deeply looking at her. Lena pulled her closer by the hand and laying a kiss on Kara's lips.

"Can't we just sit here and relax?" Lena whispered, took a throw pillow and sat comfortably.

Kara gazed at Lena. Her long, dark hair, pair of emerald green eyes, lips. She leaned in and kissed Lena back, with the latter placed her hand on Kara's back.

"Yeah, we can do that too," Kara smiled.

.....

Kara stepped out of the bathroom in a dimmed room a with Lena shifting on her side.

Kara slid in under the covers and smiled a bit when Lena flinched because of the thunder, "How can you be scared of the thunder?" Kara asked her.

"I'm not scared, I just get surprised -" she stopped when she saw Kara smiling because of amusement over her childlike flinching.

She slipped her hand on Kara's neck and kissed her.

Kara held her hand and kissed Lena back, pulling her in closer, and kissed Lena on her forehead, "you don't have to be scared," she said letting Lena fall sleep, nuzzling her neck.

Kara watched Lena sleep as the rain continues to tap on the window and the rumble of the thunder got quiet. She once again explored Lena's hair, her long lashes, lips. She caressed Lena's hand that is resting on the pillow just next to her pale face.

She let out a suppressed giggle when Lena did an involuntary chewing sound while sleeping. 'What is she doing' she thought Lena could be dreaming.

.....

**(Morning - Beck)**

The sun is just streaming in the bedroom windows when Lena woke up to a pair of blue eyes looking at her, smiling with those cute whisker dimples.

"Hi," Kara whispered, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes, were you watching me sleep?" Lena smiled back.

"No, I got up an hour ago and I didn't want to wake you up, so," Kara let out a giggle, "ok, yes, I was watching cause you look like an angel with the sun shining behind you," she smiled and Lena cuddled in closer.

"What?" Lena started to blush when Kara won't quit smiling at her.

"Nothing - it's just, you're an adorable sleeper," Kara tucked a Lena's hair behind her ear.

"What's that sound you make with your mouth?" Kara giggled a bit, imitating the chewing sound Lena made.

"I can't breathe that well through my nose," Lena laughs self-consciously, "I have a deviated septum, in the night sometimes, I'll be breathing through my mouth, and when it gets dry -" she explained.

"You make that sound," Kara let out an even louder giggle, "I heard you a few times last night, it's so cute."

Lena smiled sweetly and gave Kara a good morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too," Kara kissed Lena's shoulder and stood up, "Breakfast?"

.....

**(You Know It's True - Jules Larson)**

Kara cleared the dishes when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it's Alex as they have a morning workout.

"Hey, did you forget your key?" Kara greeted Alex with a slight confusion.

"Hi, uhm, no," Alex answered her while discreetly scanning Kara's apartment for any sign of Lena, "I got worried when you did not call me back last night."

Alex explained just as Maggie came in next obviously rushing. She did the same and stood next to Alex, who is sitting by the kitchen island looking at Kara.

"Hi Maggie, you guys want breakfast?" Kara offered them, "I got some vegan food recipes from this cool website."

Alex and Maggie gave each other a weird look when they saw that Kara making breakfast. When they know that rarely happens.

Kara caught them staring, "What?" she asked nonchalantly looking at Alex.

"I talked to Martinez last night, he reported, Lena went here last night," Maggie broke the silence in a deadpan manner.

"Uhm, yeah, she went here and we talked," Kara smiled, "and she slept over."

"Oh, that's nice," Alex asked her, "you guys, talked, so how was it?"

"You're right Maggie, everything made sense after we talked, I mean, I'm glad we did," Kara said.

"That's great, Kara," Alex and Maggie smiled back, "where is she?" Alex glanced at the bedroom.

"She had to leave early, she's got work," Kara glanced at the clock, "and we have training."

"No, it's ok," Alex dismissed Kara's panic, "So you made her breakfast huh? What kind?" showing an awkward smile.

"Yeah, we're supposed to order in last night, but we decided not to, we're super hungry when we got up so I made her pancakes," Kara placed two cups of coffee for them.

She saw the look at Alex and Maggie's face when she realizes they are there, colluding.

"What is it?" Kara shows a crinkle in her brow, "what's wrong?"

"You made her pancakes?" Maggie again deadpan.

"It’s just breakfast," Kara shook her head.

"Pancakes is not just breakfast," Maggie faced her, "it’s an edible way of saying, 'thanks for last night, I had fun,'" she explained.

"Ok, nothing happened," Kara blushed, "She was here and we talked and slept."

"You can talk to us, you know that right?" Alex went closer assured her sister and gave Kara a warm hug.

"She'll be fine," Maggie pulled Alex away and gave Kara a hug, "relax, it's not like she hasn't dated before."

"Yeah, I know, but it's different now, and only if you are ready," she looked at Kara and smiled at her sweetly.

"Babe, stop looking at Kara like it's her first day in preschool or she's going to prom or something," Maggie teased.

.....

**(Hard To Be Still - Annie Hart)**

Alex found Kara, who's getting drinks from the bar, smiling while on her phone, right then she knew that Lena has something to do with her sister's suppressed smiling.

"Hey," Alex interrupted the silent giggles Kara is suppressing, "what did you get?"

"Club soda for me and beer for the boys," Kara took away her phone, "what are you having?"

"Beer," Maggie came in from behind, raised her hand and gesturing two beers to the bartender, "so where's Lena? Did you invite her here?"

Kara smiled at them, "about that, I don't think she's ready for this, yet" gesturing over the alien bar as she took the serving tray with drinks.

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

"I just couldn't tell her," Kara placed the drinks on the table next to the pool table where the group is and walked towards the next booth with her drink.

"I mean, I want to but I don't think she'd be ready after what's been happening to her family these days -" she explained.

"It's ok, Kara," Alex cut her off and sat next to her and Maggie in front, "for now, it's safer that way."

"Yeah, I guess for now," Maggie added.

Kara nodded yes. With all that is happening to Lena's family all Kara wanted is for them to be happy. 'One step at a time' she said to herself.

.....

Kara and Lena have been together for a couple of weeks and so far everything is flowing smoothly except for days when Lena is using her genius ways in arguing with Kara, or fighting about eating healthy. Which Kara still thinks is cute.

"Hey, you're right on time," Alex is transferring the cooked popcorn to a deep bowl when she saw Kara in a deep thought, "what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, nothing's wrong," Kara settled on the couch and flipped through the DVD options Alex got for movie night.

"Crinkle," Alex said, pointing over Kara's brows.

"Crinkle! Uhm, Lena and I had a little fight," Kara then let out a small smile while putting on 'Mr. Deeds' on the player.

"And that's... ok?" Alex got confused when she saw Kara's face.

"Yeah, it's just," Kara smiles like a dork, "she's so stubborn and smart at the same time. I can't believe it."

"Aw, that's cute," Alex cuddled, "you found your match."

They sat on the couch as Alex pressed play on the remote.

"Uhm, can I ask you something?" Alex cradled the bowl of popcorn, "you can answer only if you want to."

"Yeah, shoot!" Kara took the bowl and shoved a handful on her mouth without taking her eyes off of the movie.

"Have you... thought of -" Alex pushes down the lump in her throat, "going beyond?"

"Beyond what?" Kara looked at her.

"You know," Alex started rambling, "you know, you and Lena, have you guys figured out..." with matching a lot of awkward hand gestures.

Kara slowly went from 0 blank to 100 face terror after realizing Alex is referring to getting intimate with Lena.

"Oh God, Alex!" Kara blushed and threw some popcorn at her sister.

"Cause you know you can talk to me..." Alex awkwardly fixed her hair, "about things - pertaining to that."

"Why do I feel like it's Mom all over again?" rolling her eyes at her sister, "you don't have to do it if you are not comfortable," pointing at Alex's neck hives.

**(Wait - M83)**

Kara reminisced that one time Eliza gave her the birds and the bees talk when Alex is too embarrassed to talk to her when she was 13.

Alex has started clearing the remains of their junk and movie night when.

"We haven't figured that out," Kara she confides, "I... haven't."

"I was just checking, you don't have to -" Alex stopped half way to the kitchen, "I know how much you like Lena and this is a huge step."

"No, it's ok, I'm still trying to figure it out," Kara gathered her stuff and sat by the kitchen island, "the whole... dating girls - I for one, at least."

"You knew?" Alex smiled when she figured out Kara knew Lena's particular taste in who to date.

Kara let out a giggle, "Maggie told me about the background check."

"God, I love that woman," smiled and shook her head, "So what's bothering you?" when Kara showed a very worried face.

That same face Alex is very familiar of, she often sees that face just when she and Maggie started their relationship.

"You know," Alex faced Kara, "Uhm, you'll never be ready for things - when it comes to, you know."

Kara cringed her face when she saw how awkwardly blushing Alex's face is becoming. But she loved how supportive and always open Alex is went it comes to her experiencing human life, ever since they were kids. Music, food, dating, happy and scary stuff of human life.

"It - I... ," Kara stumbled over the words.

"You are the bravest girl I've ever known, not because you are Supergirl, but you are going into the unknown armed with nothing," Alex sat next to her.

"They say, having nothing is scary, but it's normal to be scared," Alex looked at Kara's eyes and smiled, "and the scary things are the most worth it, Kara."

Alex gave Kara a warm hug as they stood by the door.

"You can't really prepare," Alex gazed at her, "you just have to talk about it - not with me, with the other person."

.....

To avoid the IT Department track her browsing history, Kara uses her phone in browsing for personal stuff. One, Cosmopolitan.

Personal stuff meaning articles on 'getting intimate with a girl' she typed and before pressing search on Google she looked outside her door, just in case someone comes in.

"Oh... ok, wow," she whispered to herself after seeing tips, kinds and whatnot, "Movies? I don't think I should, no... not yet," she scrolled for more.

"Not yet what?" Lena's voice startled her making her jump.

"Lena!" Kara blushed and awkwardly raised her voice a pitch higher, "you're here!"

"Yes," Lena smiled, standing by the door, clutching her bag, "we're going to that restaurant's soft opening with your sister?"

Kara stood up and grabbed her bag, "Yes."

"Are you ok? You look flushed," Lena touches her cheek for temperature. Kara nodded, shoving her phone in her bag.

"Yeah, yes, of course I am," Kara adjusted her glasses as they walk towards the elevator.

Kara watched the streets when she felt Lena's hand over her thigh on their way to the restaurant. She took a deep breath and looked at Lena.

"Too much?" Lena whispered.

Kara shook her head, gently squeezed Lena's hand pulling her in for a kiss as the driver pulled over in front of the restaurant.

.....

"Where's Lena?" Maggie asked her, "I thought you're bringing her?"

"Uhm, she's talking to your chef friend there," Kara pointing a few tables away, "apparently, they knew each other back in Metropolis. Where's my sister?"

"Getting us drinks," gesturing behind Kara as she took a glass of wine from Alex's hand, approaching them.

"Hey," Alex greeted her, "Where's Lena?" turned to look around.

Maggie pointed over where Lena is, who is now talking to a guest food blogger.

"Hey" Alex called Kara out when she saw her staring at Lena, "J'onn doubled the people watching over her, she's safe," thinking Kara is worried.

"Yeah, keep it down with the staring," Maggie backed Alex up, when she realized something, "ok, you know what, stop eye sexing Lena."

Alex almost choked on her wine as she looked at Kara, and then discreetly over Lena, who is subtly staring back at Kara while talking to a few people on the other side of the restaurant.

"Come on, Kara," Maggie stood in front blocking Kara's stare.

"What's with the eye sex?" Alex faced her as she took another sip of wine, "how are you doing with what talked about the other night?"

"What talk was that?" Maggie tries to take part.

"Well, Kara has some... apprehensions," Kara blushed.

"No, I don't," Kara justifies her blushing, "I'm good, it's ok, Maggie."

"You two are confusing me," Maggie rubbed her temple, "if this is about your lady lovin' business, be sure you are not reading through Cosmo."

"What? Why?" Kara looked at Maggie nervously.

"Well, they're not that bad, they have nice content," Maggie took another sip of wine, "just try reading articles written by someone from the community."

"Right, right... I mean, they're all the same, right?" Kara took a sip of her wine, "how hard can it be?"

Alex and Maggie gave each other a 'we-have-a-bigger-problem' look.

"Just... take it easy, uhm, you're ok," Maggie took a gulp of wine.

Kara left and stood by Lena, who is talking to other guests.

"Well, Danvers, I love your sister and her newfound happiness, but in all seriousness, she has dated right?!" Maggie asked Alex.

"Yeah, although it's been a while," Alex giggled at Maggie's shock.

"Since Mon-El? I can see that," Maggie smiled, "even as a teenager?"

"Kara never really dated, it's been just school," Alex looked at Kara from afar, "then her job at CatCo, then as you know."

"Then she and James decided they'd be better off best friends - then Mon-El," Alex explained.

"She and Olsen?!" Maggie obviously never heard of Kara and James' brief relationship, "Wow, your sister doesn't have game but she has taste," Alex nodded.

"I'm just glad she's happy now," Alex gazed over Kara and Lena checking the food being prepared, "I've never seen her smile that bright."

.....

"This has been the fourth alien abduction this week, J'onn," Kara paced in the DEO war room with her hand on her waist, "Cadmus can't be that far, they are abducting aliens in National City alone."

With Lillian out of jail, Cadmus has been actively abducting aliens in National City and this is making Kara more enraged.

"We are doing everything, Kara, we even interrogated Sinclair," Alex explained as she notices Kara straining, "you're wearing out yourself too much, just stand down for a while."

Kara walked away and Alex found her in the balcony.

"Hey," Alex walked in quietly, "You ok? You seem really tensed back there."

Kara just looked at Alex, clenching her jaw and answered Alex with a deep sigh.

"When I saved that plane you're in, I felt, I'm responsible not only for you, but for the people on it too," Kara looked over National City, "without Clark here, I feel National City is my responsibility."

"Kara, you don't have to take everything in," Alex stood next to her, "it's ok to be vulnerable sometimes, human or not."

"Right now is not the best time to be one," Kara faced her, "this is my home now, Alex, I can't let them ruin this one."

"I know," Alex rests her hands on Kara's shoulder, "right now, you need to stand down and their time will come."

Kara flew over National City to clear her head and caught a glimpse of L-Corp. Lena is still at her desk and finishing a glass of wine.

Lena looked back at her balcony where Kara is hovering, "I thought I might see tonight," Lena said.

"Good evening, Ms. Luthor, working late?" Kara greeted her as Lena went out.

"You know me," Lena smiled, "work is part of my bedtime routine."

Kara just looked at the city lights when Lena broke the silence, "I suppose you're not here for another late night snack? Perhaps about my mother?"

"I was around the area and thought I'd check how you are doing," Kara faced her, "especially with your mother on the loose."

"Hmm, Supergirl, checking me out?" Lena cocked her eyebrow.

She leaned in to kiss Lena when an inch away from her lips, she realizes she's not Kara Danvers.

"I'm sorry," Kara stepped back.

Lena creased her brow with confusion not expecting Supergirl would do such thing.

"I - well, I have to go, good night, Ms. Luthor," she smiled upon hearing sirens from a nearby commotion.

"Duty calls," Lena smiled back as she watched Supergirl fly away.

.....

**(Someone Like You - Shawn Colvin)**

Kara barely got in to her apartment when she heard a knock. She super speed into changing and freshened up to answer the door.

"Hey you, come in," her gloomy face disappeared upon seeing Lena at her door... with a man in a suit.

Lena gave her security detail a nod gesturing that he's ok to leave her there.

"I'm on my way out to your place," as Lena walked in and kissed her hello, "change of plans?"

"I called you a couple of times and you did not answer, so I got worried," Kara recalled that she was in the city helping stop a robbery.

"I - I got on silent, sorry," Kara awkwardly smiled.

"You ok?" Lena pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around Kara's hips, "You looked wrecked, did Snapper refused to publish your article again?"

"Uhm, yeah, you know Snapper," Kara pulled Lena in for a hug, "Let's not talk about work, we've been at it all day."

Even before, and ever since they became friends, Kara always enjoyed Lena's company. She can be vulnerable with her. Lena made her feel relaxed whenever they'd hang out.

They cuddled on the couch and Kara turned the TV on to Game of Thrones when she remembered Lena says something earlier.

"You said when you got in you were worried, why?" she faced Lena.

"I was calling, and you're not answering," Lena glued to the TV.

"Yeah, why?" Kara had a wild guess that it has something to do with Lillian, "is it because of your mom?"

Kara broke Lena's concentration when she mentioned Lillian. Lena took a deep sigh.

"I was just checking up on you," Lena gave her a small smile.

Right then she knew Lena is too, worried about Lillian just around and waiting.

"Don't be too worried, what could she do to me?" Kara, of course, knew what Cadmus would do to Supergirl, "I'm sure NCPD is doing their best to find them," she leaned in and kissed Lena's worried brows.

.....

Kara shoots up from her deep sleep when she heard Alex, calling for her, who just got into her apartment.

"Kara!" Alex's voice coming from the kitchen, "you got coffee at this hour?"

Kara walked in dragging her steps from her bedroom to the kitchen, "Good morning to you too, Alex."

Alex was about to sip coffee when she saw Kara obviously looking like she just got up.

"I'm confused, is this safe to drink?" looking suspiciously at the freshly made coffee she just poured from the french press.

Kara prepared two extra cups when they heard the bathroom door open. It's Lena with her hair down, dressed up in her black leggings and one of Kara's plain cotton tunic top.

**(The Way I Am - Ingrid Michaelson)**

"Hello, Agent Danvers, good morning!" Lena smiled and reached in for a handshake, "It's nice to see you again."

"Ms. Luthor, good morning," Alex shook Lena's hand and pulled her in for a hug, "Alex please and we're huggers."

Lena let out a giggle and hugged Alex back, "Lena," and getting into first name basis.

"Nice to see you in casual clothes," Alex looked at the top Lena's wearing awkwardly, "In Kara's top, cute."

Kara smiles as her two favorite girls are getting along, "Why are you dressed up early? It's a Saturday," she hands Lena a cup of coffee.

"I need to review a budget proposal for a solar project that will start next month," Lena briefly looked at Alex, who is checking the fridge for food, then smiled sweetly at Kara, "how about I see you tonight?" she whispered.

She was about to lean in to give Kara a kiss when she stopped halfway glancing at Alex, who is just across the kitchen, Kara shook her head, "she's ok," and smiled while waiting halfway for Lena's good morning kiss.

Kara kissed her back, closed her eyes and sweetly smiled at Lena. Lena kissed her again, this time, trailing kisses from Kara's lips to her closed eyes.

"Get a room," without looking, Alex teased them while taking out leftovers from the fridge.

"Why are you here this early again?" Kara and Lena smiled back, "and those are from the other night, I got eggs and bacon there."

"Oh, uhm, Mom called," Alex stuffs her mouth with cold donut, "she called you yesterday, but you were at that robbe-" she stopped after realizing Lena doesn't know her sister's moonlighting as Supergirl.

"That Robert guy!" Kara immediately said, "this intern from CatCo celebrated his birthday last night," awkwardly faced Lena, "How's Mom?"

"Aunt Gertie is getting married," Alex answered.

"Wow!" she smiled, "So what has that got to do to me?" Kara's face went into shock when she remembered something when she and Alex were kids, "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," Alex grinned at her.

"What is it? Who's Aunt Gertie?" asked Alex.

"Kara here is going to be a flower girl at our Aunt Gertie's wedding, she's mom's best friend since high school," she continued to grin at Kara.

"Really?" Lena smiled at Kara.

"And when our dad died, she helped mom raise us, she's basically like family," Alex explained, "she's a widow and the man she's marrying was her high school sweetheart and she asked Kara to be her flower girl."

"Yeah, when I was thirteen!" Kara interrupted and rolled her eyes. Lena let out a giggle.

"And I don't know why now, you don't want to be one, when before you even played dress up using one of Mom's dress?" Alex said.

"Well, one and only reason is, I'm too old to be a flower girl," Kara took a sip of her coffee, "I mean, who does flower girl duties in their 20s?"

"You do," Lena sweetly smiled at her while fixing her bag, "I'm sure, it'll be fun."

"Whoa, no, no," Alex took another left over donut, "You're coming with us."

Kara and Lena's head shoot a look at Alex, who is straight-faced when she said Lena is going as well.

"No, sorry, I can't," Lena shook her head and nervously laughed at Kara and Alex, "I've got work and I barely know your mother. It's a family event, I don't want to intrude."

In fact, Eliza knew Lena, not because of the recent events or her public personal life, but Kara talked about Lena almost every time Eliza calls her, especially when Kara came out to her. When Kara was struggling to come out, it was Alex who assured her that Eliza will understand.

Eliza understood what Kara saw in Lena. She was not scared to let Kara be close to one of the Luthors. She saw that Lena is capable of doing what is right. And she saw how Lena made Kara very happy.

Lena looked at Kara, who is smiling from ear to ear in guilt, "I sort of talked about you to my mom... like a lot."

"What? Look, I can't," Lena started to panic, "I don't have anything to use," gesturing over her black over sized bag.

"Kara, go fix your stuff, it's just for the weekend," Alex gently pushed Kara towards her bedroom, "Maggie's waiting in the car, then we're going to Lena's."

"I'll wait for you two in the car," Alex walked out as Kara fixed a few things.

"Hey," Lena followed Kara to the bathroom who's gathering some toiletries, "I can't," she whispered.

"What's wrong? This will be a great way to relax, you know?" Kara smiled at Lena.

"Really? Puppy eyes?" Lena looked at Kara and shook her head, "Unbelievable."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Lena sat on the bed while Kara packed her bag.

"She will," Kara smiled at her sweetly, "cause I do, trust me."

.....

They met Alex and Maggie in their car up front when they saw Lena's car parked behind. She walked straight to the car to give instructions to her security detail.

"I don't think we should ditch the security detail," Kara while glaring at Lena who is talking to her security detail.

"Actually, she can," Maggie said who is behind the wheel, "Uhm, NCPD is trying to pull back some of their detail for Lena."

"What?" Kara glared at Maggie and then Alex, who is trying to avoid looking at her.

"Not all," Alex assured her sister.

"You knew about this?" Kara looked at Alex.

"Kara, Alex has nothing to do with this," Maggie explained, "When Lillian Luthor escaped, our initial investigation started with Lena."

"Yes, we decided to put someone to watch over her and also as a safety net," Maggie continued, "she's the one who proposed to do the bait, just in case her mother comes for her."

Kara looked at Lena who is walking back towards them.

"And when she requested to take out the security detail, the department agreed since there have no signs of Cadmus for more than a month," Maggie justified, "DEO confidentially requested to leave at least two."

Kara looked away from the two and smiled at Lena, "Everything ok?"

"I talked to the detail and he will drive us back to my place," Lena stroked Kara's back as she huddled with Maggie and Alex, "and then he will leave me with Detective Sawyer."

"Cool," Maggie gave them a thumb's up and let Lena and Kara drive away first before driving behind them.

.....

Kara walked around Lena's living room and found a rare photo of a smiling Lillian cradling young Lena on Christmas morning.

'How can Lillian put her own race - even her family at stake just because of her favored son's hatred over aliens' she thought to herself. Then she remembered what Lena planned with the NCPD.

**(High For This - The Weeknd)**

She stood by the bedroom door and saw Lena fixing a small travel bag.

"Nice room," Lena looked at Kara, who is at the threshold of the door, "I like those sheets," she crossed her arms over her chest. Obliviously teasing Lena.

Lena smiled back and bit her lower lip, "just the sheets?" she asked while slowly walking towards Kara.

Kara seems to be not getting what Lena is trying to do and just walked pass her, "is this memory foam?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

She noticed Lena's prey-like moves and pulled her by the hand. Kara tried standing up, meeting Lena closer, but instead Lena lightly pushed her back to a sitting position on the bed, making Lena positioned between her legs.

With Kara holds both her hands, Lena placed them on the small of her back as she cupped Kara's face and she caught her eyes. Lena pushed Kara on her back, to the bed and kissed her longingly.

Kara breathed out in barely a whisper while gazing at Lena's green eyes and continued to kiss her.

Lena kissed Kara back passionately, down to her jaw, then to her neck and her exploring hands made Kara's breathing grew shallow. She watched Kara writhe under her touch. From the middle of her chest to her hips as Lena adjusted her so they are hip to hip, then to her behind groping them making Kara let out a quiet moan.

She smirked after hearing Kara moan at the contact, so Lena trailed her fingers from Kara's behind back to her hips, then to her pelvic bone. She felt Kara's body jerk and gently grabbing her hand, stopping it from going down to her sex.

"Uhm, Lena," Kara whispered and slowly pulling away.

Lena found Kara's eyes looking at her, "we won't do anything you don't want to do, ok?" giving her a small smile. Kara nodded and kissed Lena.

Lena looked at Kara as she slowly slipped her hand under the blonde's shirt when Kara's phone rang startling them both.

Kara stood up and reached for her phone on the floor that fell from her pocket. It's Alex.

"H-hey," Kara cleared her throat.

"What is taking you so long?-" Alex went quiet, "Oh my God, I'm sensing some serious sexual tension happening over there."

"We-uhm, we're almost done packing," then hangs up on Alex.

Lena kissed her neck and finished packing while Kara sat back on the bed and watched her.

"I'm sorry," she blushed while folding a few of Lena's clothes, "I-I sort of haven't, I kind of haven't figured this out," Kara stumbled her words not knowing how to explain herself.

Lena looked at Kara, gave her a sweet kiss and a smile when Kara's phone started ringing again. Alex!

.....

Alex tilted her head at her sister and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "are you ok?" Maggie shook her head over how adorably clueless Alex is about maybe her sister and Lena actually having a moment.

Lena saw Kara's face grow red and she couldn't help but smirk and just gave an apologetic smile.

Maggie is in-charge of driving to Midvale and Alex navigated while Kara and Lena took over the back seat.

After the sisters finally finished bickering over navigating, Maggie fired up some music.

**(Child's Play - East Of Eli)**

"Oh, good one," Alex said of the song while scrolling up and down her tablet.

"I haven't even booked a hotel yet," Lena took out her phone and scrolled for Jess' number, "Detective, where are you staying?"

"No, you don't have to do that," Alex answered them both, "Everyone is staying at home."

Maggie looked at Lena through the rear view mirror and just smiled.

"Don't worry, mom and I planned everyone's accommodation," Alex showed them her tablet and faced Maggie, "she's helping with planning and stuff so first, once we get there there's a family dinner."

They found a diner and stopped over to get brunch before continuing their trip. Alex and Maggie got out and ordered for everyone.

"Do they know Kara is... you know," Maggie whispered, "Supergirl?"

Alex looked left and right, and whispered back, "Just Aunt Gertie."

"Does your mom even know Kara's going with someone?" Maggie asked Alex with an awkward look on her face, "I mean, at least tell me she knows Kara is 'friends' with... you know, Lena Luthor?"

"Of course, she watches the news, she knows they are friends," Alex said as they stood in line.

Maggie gave her a mafia stare down, "Ok! I told mom they just started dating, I just got carried away about Kara finally dating again and mom figure it out anyway."

"How about everyone in your family, do they know Kara is gay?" she asked Alex.

Alex heard how worried Maggie is, knowing her experience with her own family when she unexpectedly came out when she was 14.

"Hey," Alex faced her and held her hand, "It's going to be ok, it's Kara's story to tell."

They got back to the car with both Kara and Lena on their phone. Kara watches puppy videos and Lena talks to Jess and asking to send her some files.

Alex hands Kara a bag of food and then drinks, "These are apple juice and does Lena eat bagels? Maggie got her dill cream cheese and avocado bagel sandwich," Kara cringed in dislike, "What? Lena kept on feeding you with healthy stuff, we thought she's into organic or vegan."

"Thank you, Alex," Lena hang up and took the sandwich for her, "I'm not vegan, I just love eating healthy from time to time," she widens her eyes over Kara who got a double cheeseburger and fries.

After filling up the tank, Maggie got into the car and they continued their trip.

.....

"There are my girls!" Lena watched Alex and Kara run towards Eliza who came out of their family style cedar shingle and stone house. Their house is surrounded by trees overlooking the lake and a small barn at the back.

"Maggie," Eliza gave her the famous Danvers hug, "it's nice to see you again."

"Thanks for having me her again, Eliza," Maggie hugged her back.

Eliza turned to Kara and gave her a hug, then turned to Lena, "Mom, this is Lena."

"Lena Luthor," Lena offered a handshake and a shy smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Danvers."

"Nice to finally meet you, dear, call me Eliza," Eliza took Lena's hand and pulled her in for a warm hug, "I've heard so many things about you."

Lena's smile was about to fade away when, "No, no, nice things, Kara talks about you all the time. Welcome to our home."

Lena is reminded of the Luthor household, but Kara's house is more of a home. A family home. Their fireplace is made of huge stone, wood trim and beams. Deep armchairs, a large cozy couch, dinning table for eight, large kitchen with open space.

They carried their bags and followed Eliza upstairs to their rooms.

"Alex, sweetheart, your room with Maggie," Eliza gesturing over Alex's door, "I stacked some extra towels in your bathroom, do you need your chamomile sleep spray?"

"Sleep spray?" Maggie shoots a look at Alex then at Eliza.

Alex turned beet red, "when Alex was little, she loved the smell of my chamomile plant and couldn't sleep without it in her room, so Jeremiah and I bought her a sleep spray and it got stuck," Eliza giggled.

"I don't need sprays anymore, mom," Alex smiled shyly, "but leave it there, just in case," then walked in their room.

Kara walked in with another bag, "One more, Alex I thought this will just for a weekend?" teasing Alex because of the excess baggage.

"Lena, this will be your room," Eliza walked next door across Alex's. Lena gasps.

"Oh, Eliza, exquisite view," the room's view of the lake took Lena's breath away, "Thank you, and where is Kara's room?"

Alex and Maggie came in with Kara, who's carrying their bags.

Eliza giggled, "Uhm, we're not under any illusions that you two don't sleep in the same bed. She'll sleep here with you."

"Mom," Kara broke the awkward silence, "we - I, we don't."

"Ok, you girls freshen up, I'll meet you at the restaurant," Eliza walked out of Kara's room, "dinner's at 6."

Kara and Lena shyly looked at each other remembering what happened earlier, then looked at Alex, "come on, it's not like you haven't shared a bed before" Alex rolled her eyes on them.

.....

"Hey, is that Lena Luthor with Kara?" Aunt Gertie asked Eliza, "you didn't tell us, she's bringing a famous friend."

Lena wore a simple knee length black lace dress with sleeves while Kara wore a navy blue skirt A-line dress.

"I told you she's bringing a friend," Eliza walked over Kara and Lena, "Where's Alex and Maggie?"

"Looking for a parking spot," Kara answered, then ran towards her aunt watching them from afar, "Aunt Gertie!"

"You are so pretty," cupping Kara's face, "I hope you did not forget that deal we had?" Kara's face turned red upon remembering her flower girl duties.

Kara laughed awkwardly, "This is Lena," Lena offered a handshake, "Lena, this is our Aunt Gertie."

"Oh, dear, take that hand away," Aunt Gertie's huge hug caught Lena off guard, "Jim! Come meet Kara's plus one! Lizzy, where's Alex and her girlfriend?"

"Here," Alex answered behind them, "Aunt Gertie, I missed you, you remember Maggie?"

"It's nice to see you again, Aunt Gertie and congratulations!" Maggie smiled ear to ear and hugged Aunt Gertie.

"Thank you," Aunt Gertie hugged her back, "I'm glad you could join us, Maggie."

After meeting a few of their close relatives, photos, Lauren, Aunt Gertie's daughter and owner of the restaurant, ushered everyone to the table, "Everyone, dinner's ready, let's eat!"

While eating, Kara noticed Lena simply watching everyone eat and enjoy their dinner, "Hey, you ok? You hardly touched your food."

"Yes, the food is great," Lena took a sip of her wine, "I'm having fun, I just didn't know families do stuff like this, share a meal together, laugh while eating."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way," Kara gently brushed Lena's knee under the table, "I thought this would be good, since we've been working so much, my family can be a bit overwhelming."

"No, they're lovely," Lena smiled sweetly and then narrowed her eyes, "and they obviously didn't know everything about you."

Kara felt cold, she thought she's going to have a mini heart attack and her mind thought of reasons how to explain to Lena that she is Supergirl.

"What?" she let out an awkward laugh and asked Lena nervously, "what do you mean?"

Lena placed her hand on Kara's thigh, giving her a hint what she meant.

"Oh," Kara looked down, Lena held her hand, and right then she realized Lena is implying about them dating, "Uhm, yes, I noticed that too, I just, I haven't exactly told everyone about us, but I'll get there."

Lena gently grasped her hand and smiled.

.....

"Girls, if you get hungry, there's plenty of fruit in the fridge, freshly baked cookies in the jar," Eliza stood by the stairs, just outside Alex and Kara's room, "there's regular and almond milk too," addressing her vegan guest, Maggie.

Everyone is settled and sleeping when Kara heard a silent knock on their door.

"Kara?" Alex whispered.

Kara got up on her elbow and looked behind her, Lena is sleeping like a baby. She slowly stood up and open the door to find a pajama clad Alex.

"DEO found a footage of Cadmus," Alex said with hands on her waist, "it's a street camera, but J'onn identified Corben leading the men, so we need to head back to National City."

"Now?" Kara slightly raising her voice and peeping in her door and checked on Lena, "What about the wedding tomorrow?"

"We'll be back in time," shutting the door to her bedroom and pushed Kara away from their room.

"Ok, it is actually the safest way to travel," Kara figures out Alex's idea of flying to National City which will help them be back before the wedding.

After a quick huddle and operation in National City, the two got back around 3 in the morning. Kara quietly sneaked back to bed.

**(Wrap Your Hands Around Me - Gareth Dunlop)**

"Hi," Lena smiled with sleepy eyes.

"Hi, sorry, did i wake you?" Kara adjusted the covers and shut the bedside lights.

"Where have you been?" Lena slightly wakes up and snuggled next to Kara.

"Alex and I got some midnight snacks and lost track of time," Kara said, "we do that since we were kids."

Lena let out a giggle, "you two are adorable, and I didn't know she and Detective Sawyer are a together?"

Kara thought of what Lena said earlier about letting people know they're dating.

"Look, about that thing we're talking about during dinner," Kara turned to her side and faced Lena. No words came out and she couldn't help but just marvel at Lena's outline.

She looked at her like she is memorizing the details of Lena's face, like it's the first time she is seeing it. Those emerald green eyes, that small scar above her right eye, strong jawline, pink lips, eyebrows, Kara gazed at her beauty like it's also the last time.

Lena caught Kara staring and she couldn't help but pull her by the neck, kisses her sweetly and run her hand down Kara's hips to pull her closer under the covers.

'This is my idea of heaven' Kara said to herself.

.....

Gertie and Jim's nuptials were attended by 40 of their family and friends. The ceremony was held in the Danvers' barn and the reception in their land overlooking the lake under the stars with festoon lights and string quartet. White linen cloths, white lilies and white sweet William and candle lit tables.

**(Everything At Once - Lenka)**

Alex with champagne in her hand, walked into Maggie and Kara having an unusually serious conversation, "I mean, girl, if she's looking at you and biting her lower lip, it's on," she looked around and cringed by the thought of her sister having sex, she furrowed her brows and quietly walked out without even being noticed by the two.

"If she holds steady eye contact for more than 2 seconds, you take that as an invitation," Maggie said.

"Uh-huh," Kara nods in confirmation, "I usually can't help but stare, I mean, I stare at her gorgeous mouth all the time. But she usually starts it, subtly licks or bites her lower lip," Kara added.

"That's cool," Maggie took a sip of her champagne, "you see, Kara, a woman’s mouth is like a sexual gateway, so if you notice her doing any of these things, she’s definitely sexually attracted to you and wants you to make a move on her."

Watching from afar, Alex can't help but giggle seeing how Kara pays attention to everything Maggie talks about, making her love Maggie even more. Good cop, girlfriend material, and ultimate wing woman.

"What are you giggling about?" Eliza caught Alex looking at Kara and Maggie, "she really gets along well with Maggie huh?"

"Right? It's like I'm not even here," Alex said making her mother laugh.

"How about Lena?" they both look at Lena who is sharing a laugh with Gertie, Jim, and a few guests, "they seem to be really good for each other, did you hear them laughing last night?" Eliza let out a giggle.

"Yeah," Alex smiled, "I've never heard Kara laugh like that since we moved to National City."

"She seems really happy with Lena," Eliza said as she gazed at Kara, who is standing next to Lena, "but do you have any news about Lillian? Cadmus?"

"Kara and I dropped by DEO last night, they found a CCTV footage of Corben yesterday," Alex explained, "don't worry mom, I got Kara, what just worries her is Lillian coming for Lena."

"We have information that Cadmus knew Lena and Supergirl's friendship," Alex added, "and we think, they might use her to get to Supergirl."

This news definitely got Eliza worried, but like Martha to Clark, all she can do is trust her daughter, like how she is with Alex, she just has to trust Kara's decision.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call," Lena excused herself and left Kara while watching people on the dance floor.

Kara glanced at Lena and did not notice Aunt Gertie standing next to her.

"Aunt Gertie," Kara gave her a warm hug, "I'm so happy for you, Jim is an amazing man."

"He is," Aunt Gertie blushed and giggled, "He even asked Lauren for my hand like we're teenagers."

"How's life in the city treating you, dear?" she asked Kara while fixing a loose tendril of hair from her simple bun that goes well with her old rose dress, "we got really worried about that Luthor Lady breaking out."

Kara simply smiled back trying to be discreet about her being Supergirl.

"I hope Lena is taking it quite well," Aunt Gertie said casually, "that girl of yours is for keeps," gesturing over Lena who is still on her phone.

**(Heirloom - Sleeping At Last)**

"Aunt Gertie, what?" Kara nervously laughing.

"You never let that precious woman go," obviously Aunt Gertie expressed nonchalantly, "does she know you're Supergirl?"

"I can't, it's just too dangerous," then Kara's eyes widens, realizing Aunt Gertie is referring to her and Lena, "You knew? Mom, she knew?!"

She faced Aunt Gertie not noticing that Eliza is standing next to them.

"About what? You and Lena Luthor?" Aunt Gertie looked at her and giggled with Eliza, "did you forget, you grew up right in front of my eyes?"

"And besides, don't think no one notices that sexual tension," Aunt Gertie added and saw Kara awkwardly staring, "I watch the TMZ you know, I've seen photographers follow her around, especially with you."

Eliza and Aunt Gertie then saw the worry in Kara's face while looking at Lena.

"It’s just… I never intended to put her in harm’s way, mom," Kara continued to gaze over Lena who is now with Alex and a few guests.

"No, you can't do this to yourself, Kara," Eliza pulled Kara to the table next to them, "let me tell you something about Lena Luthor, that girl can take care of herself."

"Your mother is right, dear," Aunt Gertie added, "you cannot control everything. It's just unfortunate that her brother and mother are like the Bates."

.....

The party was clearing so Lena got a last champagne refill when she turned and Kara is nowhere to be found.

"Alex, have you seen Kara?" she looked around, "I was just getting us champagne and when I turn around -"

"Hey," Alex interrupted her and took the champagne from her hands, "you'll find her in the barn."

"The barn?" Lena looked over the barn where the ceremony was held earlier, "what is she doing there?"

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself," Alex smiled, "Mom left so, tell Kara, we'll see you guys at home."

"Did she check the perimeter?" Alex whispered to Maggie as they watch Lena walk away towards the barn.

"Oh, aside from a few squirrels and a baby deer that Kara wants to bring home to National City, what could happen to Lena?" Maggie teased her and then stopped after seeing Alex's serious face, "Kara checked the area and they're in a barn, so yeah, the coast is clear."

**(Heart's Content String Mix - Brandi Carlile)**

Lena looked around the barn, "Kara?" she quietly called after seeing a shadow above and hearing faint music that's not from the party outside.

She went up the loft and saw tiny festoon lights that looked more like twinkling stars hanging. She then found Kara sitting in haystack by the large window overlooking their house and the lake.

"Kara?" Lena walked towards Kara.

"Hey, you made it," Kara smiled at her and moved to make space for Lena in the haystack she's sitting in.

"Are you hiding here while eating a slice of cake," Lena sat next to a silently giggling Kara, "what are you doing here?"

Kara's smile disappeared, "I used to hide here when I was a little, and whenever I try to keep things from my mom, I hide it there," pointing at a small latch in the wall.

She noticed something's bothering Kara, Lena cocked her head to see Kara's eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kara let out a deep sigh and looked at Lena's eyes and showed her a small smile.

"Three people asked me if I am dating Lena Luthor, one figured it out," Kara held her hand, "I just smiled at them and did not answer."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Lena held both her hands.

"Right now, what we have is very new and I'd like to keep things as confined as possible and not shout everything from the rooftops. It's just a lot of pressure to put your relationship out there. I don't need someone dissecting our relationship, so I'm very choosy as to whom I share it with," Kara looked sincerely at Lena.

"Hey, I didn't mean to pressure you, I'm sorry," Lena cupped her face and looked apologetically.

"No, it's just - I want to keep it close to my heart for now," Kara added.

"So am I," Lena leaned in and kissed Kara sweetly, "Your Aunt Gertie figured it out?" she smiled and said.

"Yeah," Kara giggled and cupped Lena's neck and pulled her closer to kiss her back.

"Want a bite?" Kara offered to share her slice of cake.

Lena shook her head, "you want to dance instead?" even though she couldn't properly, she offered her hand nervously.

Kara stood and Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her closer and so she can nuzzle her neck.

Lena thought of all the noise in the city and all the commotion, she felt calm and relaxed under Kara's embrace, in a barn, with chickens, horses, fresh air and trees in the country.

"For the record, I like it this way too," she whispered.

.....

After Corben's last sighting over the weekend, Cadmus went radio silent and DEO grew more suspicious.

Supergirl does her routine city rounds when Alex called her in about a strange container truck that was abandoned just outside of National City's border.

She arrived at the location with J'onn and Alex waiting for her, "Are they hostile?" she asked J'onn after seeing DEO agents are freeing aliens that were kept from the container.

"No, they are some of the missing aliens that were reported over the past month," J'onn said.

Alex saw Kara still looking worried.

"Hey, this is a good thing, what's wrong?" she asked Kara.

Kara looked closer inside the empty container, "Why would Cadmus release them?" J'onn read her mind.

"Just like that, after causing so much trouble kidnapping these innocent aliens," she faced Alex and J'onn, "they are releasing them?"

"We'll try to interrogate some of them," Alex said.

"Where's Kara, is she going to join us?" Winn asked Alex while getting drinks at the bar, "she must've got her hands full huh?"

"Uhm, yep, I'm sure is," Alex said as Kara went to see Lena for a dinner date.

"Is she still pissed about Cadmus?" Winn asked.

"Yeah, Cadmus just really digs deep this time," Alex said with all honesty.

They all settled next to the pool table when Kara arrived.

"Hey, refills?" Kara offered startling the group.

"Kara!" everyone cheered. "You look fancy," Winn observed her tight fitting knee length knit dress.

"Where's Lena?" Alex followed her to the bar, "I thought you're going to surprise Lena for a date?"

"I was on my way to L-Corp when she called and said she needs to work late," Kara said, grabbing the serving tray with drinks, "so I said, I'll go meet you guys instead."

Maggie waited in the car as Alex walked Kara to her apartment.

"Kara, just drink this," Alex holds a glass of water, "you'll thank me tomorrow morning and remind me not to let you try one of the dive bar's specials."

"Just go home, Alex," she took the glass of water, "I'll be ok, Maggie must be really tired."

"Are you sure? No flying around," Alex reminder her.

"Guess not," Kara giggled and her face turned red caused by drunkenness.

Alex walked out of the door and Kara sprawled on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

.....

Lena was about to turn in when she heard a knock, 'must be the security detail doing their midnight perimeter check' she said to herself. She opened the door and found Kara in a tight black dress.

**(Bom Bidi Bom - Nick Jonas ft. Nicki Minaj)**

"Hi," Kara greeted with her hand by the threshold looking hot and really, really drunk with the security detail behind her.

Lena grabbed her when Kara almost fell over, "I got her," she said to the detail and shut the door.

"Does your sister know you are wandering drunk?" she asked Kara.

Kara just grinned, "I guess not," Lena said, "Let me just call her, she'll go ballistic if she barge in your apartment tomorrow morning without you there."

Lena walked to her room to get her phone and returned to see Kara leaning by the kitchen island with a glass of scotch in her hand.

"Ok, enough with that," she said, taking the bottle of scotch from Kara's hand and ushered her into the living room, "why don't we have a seat over here."

She scrolled through her phone for Alex's number when she felt Kara's body from from behind and her hand around her hips to her belly, then grabbed her phone.

Kara kissed Lena's neck, making the latter exhale. She turned around and asked Kara, "Oh God, I hope you wore that dress for me."

"Maybe," Kara teased Lena, "I've been wanting to do this," she pushed Lena to the couch.

Seeing Kara drunk is new to Lena and the way Kara looks at her, is turning her on. Kara started running her hand from Lena's neck to her chest down to her hips, making the latter let out a moan.

"Kara, Kara," Lena pulled away, panting and sat, "Let me fix you a cup of coffee, ok?"

Lena returned with a cup of espresso and found Kara falling half asleep seated. She sat and let Kara sleep over her chest.

.....

It's morning and Kara felt comfortable and warm. She open her eyes and saw a familiar watch on the bedside table, but in an unfamiliar place. It's always Lena, who does the sleeping over so when she found herself in Lena's bed and for a moment, the tranquil and serene feeling disappeared and her head started pounding.

Her groaning stopped after feeling she's not wearing anything. "Oh no," she looked under the covers to confirm that she is in fact, naked.

Kara felt someone move behind her and an arm wrapping around her belly over the covers, when she turned, she found Lena next to her, eyes shut and smiling.

"Five more minutes," Lena murmured, and then open her eyes, "Hi."

"Lena," she whispered, "tell me we didn't, uhm," making awkward hand gestures between them while her other hand over her chest securing the covers.

"It was great, you were great," Lena stood up wearing only a white shirt and cheekies, "I didn't know you were that flexible, I mean, you had moves that made me look like a rookie."

"My head," Kara threw her arms over her head and continued groaning, "whatever happened last night -"

"We didn't do anything," Lena chuckled.

"We didn't - then why am I naked?" Kara stood up, pulling the sheet to cover her body.

"You don't remember the part where you passed out on my couch," Lena started picking up the sprawled pillows on the floor, "you woke up again, took your clothes off and then took over my bed."

"Yes, you're hot in that dress," Lena added as she walks towards Kara, picking up her dress and the rest of her clothes sprawled all over the floor.

"Good morning," she smiled sweetly and kissed a blushing Kara, who's standing by the bathroom door.

"Morning," Kara kissed her back, "I'll just put on some -" gesturing over her clothes.

"I have shirts in that dresser, I'll make us coffee, that's probably the detail, checking in," Lena said as she put on black leggings after hearing the door.

Kara and Lena sat by the kitchen island while having breakfast when they heard another knock.

"These guys are killing me with their hourly check," Lena groaned and Kara just giggled while sipping orange juice.

Kara yelps trying to look around for a hiding place after she heard a familiar voice, 'I went to her apartment and she's not there, I just left her there last night, I tried calling but I found her phone there.' Alex came barging in.

"There you are," Alex walks towards Kara and turned shocked seeing Kara wearing just a white shirt, "I'm sorry, I should've probably called first."

"Alex!" Kara pulls the shirt down shyly, "Hi, good morning."

"Can I fix you a cup of coffee?" Lena walked pass Alex to the kitchen table.

"I'll just see you later, ok?" Alex looks awkwardly at her phone, "once you're dressed, of course."

Alex walked out of Lena's apartment and Kara's face turned red, "I'm so sorry about that, she can be really-"

"Overprotective?" Lena finished her sentence when what Kara.

"A little, overprotective?" Kara smiled, "she just sometimes forget that I'm not 12 anymore."

"Oh, shoot, I'm late for work." Kara glanced at the clock and remembered she has work, "I'll see you tonight?" she smiled sweetly slowly getting closer to Lena.

"What do you have in mind?" Lena moved closer and placed her arms around Kara's hips.

Lena in the morning is one of the most favorite things Kara like about Lena. The way Lena murmur when she wakes up, her makeup free face, her sleepy emerald eyes, her rosy lips and the way her body take shape under the covers.

'Why am I be nervous to be with this person intimately?' she asked herself.

"I guess you'll have to wait for later," she gave Lena a suggestive smile and with her whisker dimples showing.

.....

"I'm so sorry," Alex whispered while in the war room with Kara, "I got worried so I went there to ask Lena if she'd seen you," she glanced making sure Winn or J'onn is not listening.

"It's all right," Kara said while playing with Alex's test tube rack, "we're just having breakfast, I came there drunk last night, it was so embarrassing."

"Supergirl," J'onn called her after seeing some strange activity around the bay area, "Winn, play that footage again."

Winn rewinds the footage of people transferring arms and ammunition from one truck to another.

"That's John Corben, that's a lot of hoarding," Alex confirmed, "and there's Lillian Luthor."

DEO tracked Cadmus' movement from the barge to an unregistered warehouse outside Metropolis. Supergirl with the help of Superman used their x-ray vision and found that the fortress was held underground as they try to infiltrate to rescue the other aliens that were kept captive.

"He'll be alright," Alex said as they stood by J'onn's bed in the infirmary, "these are just a few bruises, he'll recover soon."

"We almost got them," Kara said as she and Clark look at an unconscious J'onn, "we've been tracking them for more than a month."

"J'onn and Kara felt that Cadmus could be plotting a huge move," Alex addressed Clark, "you think they are planning something big this time?" Alex asked Kara.

"Clark and I will go back and check the perimeter around the warehouse," Kara said as she walked out of the infirmary, "I'm sure they left something for us to follow."

"Kara, it's not safe, if they left something, I'm sure it's just bait," Alex tried to stop Kara.

"I got her, Alex," Clark assured her.

Kara and Clark spent all afternoon checking Cadmus' fortress, but it's kept away and heavily guarded. Clark asked Kara to rest as he saw how what happened is wearing her off.

Clark saw Kara standing by the balcony staring forward.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked her. Kara did not answer and just stared at the city.

"You know, everyday I put on this suit," Clark looked down at his chest, "I always think of things to keep people away from danger, Metropolis, Lois, my mom."

"But at the end of the day I realize, I can't really keep them away from all these danger," Clark faced Kara, "life is not always cupcakes and rainbows."

Kara creased her brows and looked at Clark, "Did you just quote Branch from Trolls?"

"Yeah, a very grumpy young troll once told that," he looked at Kara and chuckled, "Lois made me watch Trolls for movie night," finally making Kara smile.

"What I'm saying is, I can't control things," Clark went serious, "so I just try to protect people and I make every day count. Why don't you try that?"

Kara watched as Clark flies away and took another look at the city. Her home.

.....

**(Sun - Sleeping At Last)**

After reporting back to DEO she scanned the city and found herself hovering over L-Corp and found a busy Lena Luthor in her desk.

Lena smiled as she felt a breeze coming from her balcony door, "How many times have I told you, that's not the entrance?"

She found Supergirl in deep thought, looking at the city lights. Lena stepped out of the balcony and stood next to her. Right then she knew something was bothering Supergirl then she looked at the latter's fidgeting hands.

"Ms. Luthor, can you promise me one thing?" Supergirl broke the silence, "just be careful."

"What do you mean?" Lena furrowed her brows.

"You are one risk taker, and I know you'll take every chance you can to help," Supergirl said as she looks at Lena, "I found out you asked for NCPD to pull out your security details."

"Cadmus is too dangerous, Lena," Supergirl added and couldn't help but call Lena by her first name, "this is not some jewelry robbers or someone doing petty crimes."

Lena felt a pull when she heard Supergirl say her name. There's something familiar with the way her name went out of Supergirl's mouth, making her stare at it.

"Can you please just stay safe and leave this one to -," Kara found her face so close to Lena's face, she can see the passion through the CEO's unguarded eyes.

Before Supergirl can finish what she's saying, Lena kissed her sweetly and pulled her closer as she smoothly grabbed Supergirl by the hips. Supergirl kissed Lena back and pushed Lena gently to the glass wall running her hand up to Lena's breast.

Lena looked at Supergirl's eyes, "I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor," as Supergirl pulled away trying not to look at Lena's eyes.

But Lena kept her eyes at her with confused look trying to figure out what she is feeling, "Supergirl?" she whispered.

Supergirl awkwardly looked at Lena with her hands on her waist, trying to look stern, "Ms. Luthor, this is a mistake."

"Mistake?" Lena said, looking straight into Supergirl's eyes, "Are you seeing someone?"

"I'm pretty sure you are," Supergirl answered.

Lena took a deep breath and walked into her office, "How sure are you?" she raised her brows as she took a seat, "Is there something you are not telling me?" Lena asked Supergirl right after she followed her standing by the threshold.

Supergirl just looked at Lena and said, "Just please be safe, Ms. Luthor. Good night."

Lena looked back at the balcony after hearing Supergirl leave. Supergirl really makes her feel safe, like Kara. She loved the way Supergirl kissed her, just like how sweet Kara's lips. Lena shook her head from the thought.

.....

Kara felt tired as she waited for the elevator to reach Lena's floor. She felt the day worn her out, she should've taken Alex's advise by resting under the yellow sun lamp to recharge for a few. Lena's security detail nodded at her as just stood by the door.

"Hey, what are doing standing there?" Lena opened the door wider letting Kara in and grabbed her hand.

"You said, you're working late, so I decided to visit you," Kara said weakly, "when I dropped by your office, Jess said you just left."

"Yeah, I just got in," Lena shuts the door and took Kara's coat and bag, "Is everything all right? You look tired."

"You know what, why don't we order in and I'll just finish work tomorrow," Lena tucked away her laptop, but Kara kept quiet and followed her towards the living room. Lena took Kara's hand and ushered her to the couch, but Kara stood still and held both Lena's hands wrapped it around her hips.

Kara kissed her passionately. Lena kissed her back and then paused to look at Kara. She felt strange kissing the reporter, Kara kissed her like that before, but not exactly like this, she is full of heat and passion.

"I'm so sorry, Lena," Kara looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry it took me awhile to get here." Lena kissed Kara back passionately, pushing her slowly into her room.

**(Keep Me High - Adaline)**

Lena started to unbutton Kara's blouse. But Kara then took Lena's arms over her shoulders and kisses her softly. Both Kara's hands gently unzips Lena's dress, trailing her spine from top, down to the small of Lena's back. Lena moaned as Kara kissed her, teasing her with her tongue.

Kara slowly pulled Lena's clothes off of her shoulder, dropping it to the floor, leaving Lena with just her black lace underwear. She ran her hands up and down Lena's back, resting her hands on Lena's tailbone and slowly slipping the tip of her thumbs at the garter of her panties.

Lena continued to kiss Kara while unbutton's her blouse down to her waist, unbuckling her belt. She looked down at Kara's waist as she unbuttons her pants and then looked back up in her eyes as she slowly unzips it. Lena took Kara's blouse off as the latter crawled to bed while Lena stood by the edge and pulled Kara's pants off.

As Lena crawled on top of Kara, thunder rumbled and rain started pouring. Lena saw desire in Kara's eyes and then kissed her hungrily, while wrapping Kara's legs around her waist. Kara moaned in Lena's mouth when felt Lena's hand run up and down her hips and cupped her breast. Lena reached behind to unclasp Kara's bra as she kissed her.

Upon taking off Kara's bra, Lena fixed her eyes, making sure Kara's alright with what she's doing, and every time, Kara continued to moan and breathe heavily. Kara arched her back when Lena started trailing kisses from her lips down to her neck, then to the middle of her breasts.

As Lena slowly crawled down and kissed Kara's abs, her hands glide down from Kara's hips to her pelvis making the latter moan loudly and continued to arch her back. Lena got up to Kara's mouth and kissed her loudly while running her hand over Kara's panties. When she felt Lena's hand, Kara stopped kissing and looked deeply into her eyes, making Lena stop.

Kara grabbed the back of Lena's neck and kissed her softly while her other hand unclasped Lena's bra. Her hips push towards Lena's hand as she continued to kiss her and gently massage Kara's tensed sex.

"Relax," Lena's sultry voice whispered into Kara's ear as she arched her back and let out a quiet moan, "don't forget to breathe."

Lena continued to move her hand as Kara kissed her vigorously. She then started trailing kisses down to Kara's neck, across her chest, to her abs while slowly pulling Kara's panties and continued to kiss her around her pelvic region.

Kara reached up and grabbed the top of the upholstered headboard when she felt Lena's mouth kissing her sex. She let out a moan when Lena started teasing her clit. She felt the electric sensation transmitting from Lena's mouth to her sex making her move her hips.

Lena held Kara's hips still but the latter reached and grabbed her back on top, tugging Lena's panties half pulled down while they kiss intensely. Lena knelt and continued to undo her panties one handedly while her other hand supported her body over Kara. Kara grabbed the back of Lena's neck and continued to kiss her, running her hand to her breasts then down to Lena's bare hips.

Kara spread her legs as Lena pressed her body down Kara's. Lena silenced Kara's moans with her lips against hers. Kara lifted her hips, grinding against Lena's sex and Lena against hers. Kara arched to meet Lena's grinds and grabbed into the latter's hips. Kara was hardly able to control her movement, Lena could feel how wet Kara is and how tensed her muscles are becoming. Lena picked up the pace, grinding and grinding until they finally about to come.

Lena, glisten with sweat and groaned, "Oh God," she can feel her legs weaken and her breathless quivers that came before she released.

While Kara shuddered and moaned the other's name loudly, "Lena," as she climaxed below her.

They were both panting and their bodies shaking.

Kara sighed, she could feel her muscles relaxing and Lena lay back down on the bed to catch her breath.

"I can't breathe," Lena catches her breath and chuckled. She looked at Kara and found her staring at the ceiling. Lena shifts on her side to face Kara and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

Kara did the same and just looked at Lena's eyes.

"I sure hope I did well?" Lena smiled at her, "because by the looks that you are giving me right now, I feel that you'll come running for the hills in 5 seconds."

Kara giggled and moved closer as Lena grabbed the back of Kara's neck and kissed her sweetly. Lena picked up her pace after feeling Kara's skin against hers, and in a swoop Kara got on top of her and looking deeply into her eyes.

Lena held Kara's shoulder and cupped her face to kiss her as the latter run her hand down Lena's hips. Lena shifts, making space for Kara between her legs as Kara's hands, then glides under Lena's thighs, adjusting it around her hips.

The swift move made Lena chuckle as Kara smiled down and kissed her, "Where were we?" Kara teased her with kisses, "Here?"

"Yeah, somewhere close to that," Lena cocked her head as she reveled over Kara's trailing kisses across her chest down to her belly button. She arched her back as Kara kissed her hips down to her pelvic region. "Yes," Lena whispered.

"Yeah?" Kara held Lena's hips.

The vibrations of the thunder helped cover Lena's moans as she's teased by Kara. Kara could feel how wet Lena had gotten as a result of her teasing.

Lena pulled Kara back up and kissed her vigorously as the latter's hand slipped easily down to Lena's sex, making Lena let out a lusty moan.

Aside from Kara's skin against hers, the fact that she knew how innocent Kara is in pleasuring women, is turning Lena on. Kara's fingers pressed directly at the perfect spot deep inside Lena that sent a pulsing sensation through her as she reached for the edge of the bed. Lena moved her hips in sync with Kara's fingers and palm against her clit making Lena release an earth shattering climax.

Kara pressed her body over Lena, and upon doing so, she felt Lena's warm body already moving, grinding under her sex. Lena clamped her legs but, Kara held her knees open and continued grinding Lena through her climax.

"You're trying to kill me," Lena breathlessly said, as Kara lay back to bed, she shifts and found Kara looking at her.

"That's one thing I will never do and won't let happen," Kara whispered and shifts to face Lena. Of course Lena did not mean literally but the thought came climbing back to Kara's mind. If Cadmus finds out, they will come after Lena, if Lena finds out she's Supergirl, Kara shook the thought out of her mind. She smiled and held Lena's face and kissed her.

.....

**(Good Feeling - Violent Femmes)**

Kara opened her eyes to a room with a little sun streaming in. She looked to her left and saw her watch and the necklace her mother had given her on the bedside. She checked the time and it's 7:36, she felt someone move behind her, and when she turned, she found a sleepy, slightly covered Lena. Kara shifts to her side and looked at Lena's bare leg and curved hips, Kara blushed from the memory of Lena's hips against hers, she just smiled and gazed upon Lena's rosy face.

Kara started getting ready when she's greeted by a sleepy, blinking green eyes, "Hi," Lena whispered, "where are you going?"

"Hey," Kara said as she put on my her necklace and watch, "Uhm, Alex's been calling me this morning, and I have this article Snapper wants me to do," she looked at Lena pursing lips.

"Aww, I'm making you feel cheap," Kara smiled.

"It's alright," Lena smirked "even though I don't need it, just leave the money in the dresser."

Kara just giggled and walked at the other edge of the bed, where Lena is, under the covers, "I just thought you don't work on weekends."

"I don't, I just have to drop by real quick at CatCo and meet Alex," Kara sat at the edge of the bed.

"I know this one quick thing too you know," Lena moved to make space for Kara in bed and her feet reaching for the latter.

"No, no, no," Kara moved back giggling.

"You know, you still have to make it up to me," Lena gave her a suggestive smirk at a confused looking Kara, "about that drunken night."

"Since we know that your sister's not going be barging in, we could go for round two," Lena got up and sat, leaning in to kiss Kara halfway.

"Well, technically it would be round four-" Kara smiled as Lena groaned and grabbed the back of her neck for a kiss.

Kara's phone rang, startling them, "Alex," Kara hissed as she reaches for her phone and Lena trail kisses on her neck.

"I have to go," Kara looked at Lena after checking her phone for Alex's message and then turning it off. She picked up her bag as Lena put on an over-sized shirt to walk her to the door.

"I have tons of work to keep me busy," Lena checked her phone, with missed calls and messages from Jess, "I'll see you later?" as she kisses Kara goodbye.

.....

Supergirl landed in DEO 15 minutes after Alex called sent her a text.

"Glad you could join us," J'onn turned to Kara as she approached the war room, "We almost sent an APB for you."

"Sorry," she cleared her throat, "What have you got?"

"Superman turned over unsubs, a male and a female," J'onn pointed at the screen showing two profiles with labelled 'unknown species', "they were found lurking around MPD. Superman got the full responsibility of these aliens and took them to our custody."

"How did you know they're aliens?" Kara asked, "they could pass as humans."

"I took blood samples, yellow blood samples," Alex interjected, "their memories were wiped but I'm processing their blood for traces of malicious chemicals."

Kara's brows furrowed, "Wiped?"

"When we asked them who they are and where they came from, all they can remember was running out of a tunnel and then being picked up by the cops," Alex said as Winn pulled out a blurred MPD surveillance showing the unsubs walking around Metropolis.

"Good thing both of them are registered," Kara added until she noticed something in the surveillance.

"Is that?" Kara looked closely.

"Yes, a have a child, from the looks of it and body language of the boy, we think he's theirs," J'onn confirmed as Winn zoomed in to the little one holding on to the male unsub's hand, walking behind.

"He looks just like a normal boy," Winn showed them a photo of the boy that they took for their records, "dark hair, blue puppy eyes and look at those cheeks."

"When I checked him up earlier, he's around 4 years old, he couldn't speak yet" Alex added, "I assume it's in their biological component."

"I can't even get into their minds, and since you got him figured out, you know what to do, Danvers," J'onn walked out.

Alex went to the infirmary and Kara followed her and found the little boy sitting still in one of the beds, cradling a blankie.

"Hi," Kara looked at the boy's eyes and smiled, "My name's Kara, what's your name?"

"I'm pretty sure you were in that room when I said, he couldn't talk yet, right?" Alex interrupted Kara's attraction over the little boy.

"What did J'onn mean, 'you know what to do'?" Kara asked, imitating J'onn's order.

"He wanted me to babysit," Alex dropped her shoulders and gestured over the little one who is looking at them.

"Who's blanket is this?" Kara turned to the boy, trying to pull the blanket, "I guess it's yours huh?"

"Nope, he won't give that up," Alex said, "are you paying attention? Babysit. Me."

"Why babysit?" Kara whispered, "his parents are not dead, right?"

Kara walked closer to Alex, "they are detained, until DEO figures out they are not hostile."

"And his not?" Kara looked awkward at the little boy who is staring at them.

"Not... yet, the older male and female don't even remember if he is really thier kid or if they are even a family," Alex said, "like I said earlier, he's not that developed yet into his full species, so J'onn said the safest way is to take care of him like any other human child, like babysitting."

"Okay, so you get to take him home? Or are you going to stay here for the night with him?" Kara asked.

"I'm supposed to bring him home, since he kind of, connected with me when I was inspecting him," Alex looked at the puppy eyes the boy is showing, she shook her head, "He can't stay here, and I can't take him home."

"Just like with James and Marcus, and why not?" Kara asked.

"Maggie and I haven't seen each other in days and we sort of, have a plan made up for tonight," Alex whispered and Kara's eyes widen.

"You plan sexy time with Maggie?" Kara said as she covers the little boy's ears with her palms.

"It's the only free days we have," Alex looked at Kara running her finger through the boy's hair, "unless."

.....

Lena checked her phone and her watch for the time. It's 2:18 when she heard a knock.

"Hi," Kara popped her head and walked towards Lena.

"Hey, I'll just send this email and I have a surprise for you," Lena smiled at Kara when she noticed something.

"Who is that?" Lena asked Kara after seeing the little boy standing by the door.

"Sorry Ms. Luthor, the boy was just sitting there and I did not notice him come in here," Jess stood behind the boy.

"It's ok Jess, he's with me," Kara smiled and grabbed the boy to stand in front of her. Lena nodded and Jess walked out of the office.

"What's with the tiny person with a cheeky face?" Kara grinned as she turns off her laptop and fix her things.

"Uhm, this is... Adam," Kara took off the little one's backpack, "Maggie's nephew, uhm, Adam, this is Lena."

"Hello," Lena stood and greeted the shy guest, "and is he going to be this all cute with puppy eyes all day? How old is he?"

"Five, he does kind of looks like a lost puppy," Kara smiled, "Maggie and Alex got this planned date and this little one came in last minute... I just have to watch over him for the night."

Lena watched the little boy stood behind Kara's legs, "ok, so he's going to join us then."

"You said you got a surprise?" Kara sat Adam on the couch with his backpack and walked closer to Lena with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, it's actually a two-parter, but I think the second part won't work since, we have this little unexpected guest," Lena gave her a suggestive smile.

Lena likes how Kara loves the simple things in life. How she loves almost every food, spending time with her Alex, puppies - animals in general, how awkward Kara is sometimes, Lena likes how Kara love the city and its lights.

**(Oh My Stars - Andrew Belle)**

She knew enough to make surprises for Kara.

"Aquarium!" Kara looked like a child left in a candy shop, "this is the surprise?" Lena nodded. Even though she can use her X-ray vision, she chooses not to.

"They just opened it to the public and mostly have schools and puppy looking kids like you and the tiny person like that as visitors," Lena points over Adam pressing his face and hands in an aquarium with dolphins.

"One of their board members is a friend of mine, you like it?" Kara's smile is from ear to ear and showed Lena her whisker dimples, making Lena swoon and giggle, "yeah, you like it."

Kara held Adam's hand while they check a few marine creatures when she heard Lena gasped, "Uhm." She turned to find Lena slightly lifting her hand with Adam's hand holding onto her thumb.

"What?" Kara smiled at how adorably uncomfortable Lena is, "he just like to hold hands while walking."

"Are you here for the tour?" a braced-face intern in a collared shirt interjected. They both look at the man, "your son, is he here for the tour?" he addressed Lena.

"No, no, he's not my-" Lena smiled awkwardly.

"Tour? Yes, he is here for the tour," Kara said to the intern who turns out to be a tour guide employee.

"Great! We're assembling the kids at the Kid's Zone," he instructed them enthusiastically, "and I'll see you there, little guy."

They let Adam walk on his own after he let go of their hands. Lena checked the map on the brochure to check for the Kid's Zone while Kara fixed Adam's hair and put on his bag.

"Ok, it's should be after we make a right here," Lena read the brochure, "there it is."

They were approached by one of the staffs who tried to reach for Adam's hand.

"Uh, he has a thing for hand holding so please try to ask him first if he wants to hold your hand and he doesn't like to talk much with strangers," Kara smiled and whispered to the staff.

"Kara, what did you put in his bag?" Lena checked Adam's back, "he looks like he's about to fall over."

"Things he might need," Kara adjusted her glasses, and watched as the guide placed Adam in line with the other kids.

"Like what, rocks?" Lena teased Kara, who is starting to look like an anxious version of Alex.

"You know, his blankie is there, healthy snacks, fruits and I know you how much you like graham crackers, he's been eating it like Doritos," Kara whispered loudly towards Adam who is looking at them while in line, "there's also Kleenex and a first aid kit at the bottom of your bag, just in case."

"Ok, relax, he's going to be alright," they watch as the guide stood between Adam and a little girl and took their hands.

Kara waved and pulled out her phone with a missed call from Alex. She composed a text to update her.

'All's good. Having a blast.' then she hit send.

The tour went for an hour and after, they went straight to Lena's apartment to have dinner, but since late, they decided to order food from the restaurant across Lena's apartment.

Kara went to the other room to take Alex's call. When she walked right back in, Lena is in the living room with the TV on.

"See, that guy in black with a weird voice, it turns out he's that boy's father," she found Lena giving Adam his first lesson in Star Wars, "that boy with Justin Bieber hair, you know Justin Bieber?"

"Ok, little guy, I think we should go home," Kara gathered the little one's things, when they found him sleeping on the couch next to Lena.

"Why don't you put him in the other room," Lena checked the little one who fell asleep sitting, "he's really tired, stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked and Lena nodded.

Lena tried to pick Adam up making Kara smile, she'd never seen her with a child, "Watch his head."

"Why, does it fall off?" Lena smiled as she lifts Adam and brings him to the room adjacent to hers.

Kara giggled, "I meant, watch out you might bump it somewhere, which will cause hemorrhage and then eventually death."

"Ok, Alex, you have to take it down a notch," Lena whispered, teasing Kara's over reaction.

.....

**(White T-Shirt - Ofelia K)**

Kara's on her phone texting Alex where they are when Lena slipped her arms around her waist. She smiled and held Lena's hands resting on her belly.

"I had fun today," Kara turned to face Lena and leaned her forehead against Lena's, "thank you."

"So am I," Lena sweetly kissed her, "even with Handsy McGee, I had fun." Kara giggled.

They cuddled on the couch while Lena finishes her glass of wine.

"So what's the real deal with that boy? Why is he with you?" Lena asked Kara, "cause that boy is not related to Detective Sawyer."

Kara took the remote and turned it to mute. She looked at Lena's eyes, "Is it that obvious?" she smiled at Lena.

"His parents are under DE... NCPD's custody and no one will take him in so, I volunteered. But the whole Maggie and Alex have a date is true. I just know what it feels like to be in a strange place, with strangers."

"Well, we were strangers until this afternoon," Lena said.

"Is that why you won’t hold his hand? Because he's handsy and you don't want to get attached?" Kara smiled at Lena.

"Yes," Lena said directly, "I’ve never really been a kid person, I’ve never been one of those people," she shrugs.

"Oh, I suppose you hate puppies, too," Kara turned away and looked at the silent TV.

"I don’t hate kids, Kara, I just don't see the appeal," Lena took a sip, looked at Kara, "but I am sure I’ll feel differently when I have my own."

"I got this connection with him," Kara whispered while lost in her thoughts, "maybe because I know how it feels to be alone sometimes."

Even though she has no idea what Kara meant that moment, Lena smiled up at Kara.

"Hey, I'm just glad you had fun today," Lena placed Kara's legs on her lap, "you seem to be always tired whenever I see you."

Kara just smiled back and Lena took a sip on her glass, "Refill?"

She stood and picked up the bottle from Lena's kitchen island. When she returned, Lena left, her glass empty on the coffee table, while refilling she felt Lena's body behind her.

"Where did you go?" Kara asked smiling.

"I just checked on something," she turned Kara to face her and took the bottle of wine from her hand and placed it on the coffee table with a suggestive smile.

"Is this part of the surprise?" Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as the latter started kissing her neck down to her clavicles, "I thought you said, part two is not going to work?"

"I said it will not, but since I just checked on Handsy McGee," Lena started running her hand under Kara's knitted t-shirt, "I think we can work something out."

Kara giggled and pushed Lena to the couch.

.....

Kara bolts up in the couch when she heard her phone ringing. She found Lena naked next to her, under the covers. She found her phone and checked the time, 6:45 and the ID, it's Alex.

"Hey, good morning," she answers the phone.

"Kara?" she startles at the sound of Alex knocking on the door, Lena yelps when Kara wakes her up and heard Alex's voice.

"Oh God!" Lena pulls the comforter tighter around her and Kara picked up Lena's coat that's just a few feet away.

"Maybe you should go to your room," Kara said, pushing Lena across the living room. Lena groans as she goes to her room.

Kara runs to the door and opens it to find Alex and Maggie waiting.

"What took you so long?" Alex came in while Maggie is checking her phone, "What’s going on?" Alex asked after seeing how messy the living room is.

"I, I, um, slept here," she said, while picking up pillows and sneakily picked up her and Lena's clothes.

"Lena let you sleep here?" Alex confirmed and looked at Maggie who is grinning suspiciously.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Kara asked awkwardly.

"We're here for puppy eyes, sorry, Adam," Alex whispered, "How cute is that's, Lena took you both for a day out? Lena Luthor out in the city, can you believe that," Alex babbled after seeing Adam's 'I was here' photo from the institute, not smiling and looking like a lost puppy with his puffy cheeks.

Kara isn’t paying much attention to Alex, when she notices Lena's bra on the floor by the couch. She tries to keep Alex's attention as she uses her foot to slide the bra under the couch.

"Uh, Adam's at the second room to your right," Kara pointed across the living room. Alex and Maggie turns and she quickly picked up the clothes sprawled all over the living room. She tossed their clothes in Lena's room where she found her in bed, still naked under the covers giving her a scathing look.

"Where's Lena?" Alex asked her while holding Adam's hand with Maggie behind them with the little one's things, "and what's with the Finding Nemo outfit?" she also pointed out.

Lena came out of the room wearing a shirt and sweatpants, "Good morning, sorry, I just got up and that's a pajama, it's expensive, but it's adorable," she leaned in the threshold, looking at Adam, "it comes with orange bottoms too, he picked it up from the gift shop at the institute.

"Hey," Alex gave her a hug. "We just came to pick him... Adam up," Maggie smiled, "and thanks for bringing in stuff for him."

"Sure, I hope you had fun yesterday, Adam," Lena smiled and crouches as Adam looks at her, "I'm sure going to miss your sticky hands."

"Be a good boy, Adam," Kara gave him a hug, "you'll always have a friend here on Ear-, here in National City."

They walked the three to the door and once Kara shuts the door, Lena went to the kitchen and made coffee.

"I should probably put on some clothes," Kara blushed after seeing Lena is smirking at the coat she's wearing.

Lena followed Kara in the bedroom with two cups of coffee and found her sitting on the bed, lost in her thoughts. Lena creased her brows in confusion.

"Hey," Lena interrupted Kara's thought. She placed the cups on the bedside table and sat next to Kara, "everything ok?" she asked, after seeing Kara holding her phone, assuming she had an unpleasant phone call.

"Hi, yeah," Kara forced a small smile, "I just miss Adam, that's it."

'Parents got their memories back. They are Sylo and Nia, and they're looking for Silas. They are scheduled to be sent back to their planet. Maggie and I are on our way to pick the little one up, I hope you are decent,' Kara checked her phone when she got in the bedroom.

"That's it? You miss Handsy McGee?" Lena widens her eyes and made a face, bringing Kara back to the present, "that little Picasso got his sticky, little chubby hands to some crayons - which I'm 100% sure is from you - and vandalized my spare bedroom."

Kara can't help but let out a giggle at how adorably annoyed Lena is when it comes to children. She can’t stop smiling at her. They take a moment.

"I'll clean that off," Kara smirks and starts to untie and unbutton the coat she's wearing, "maybe later, once my hands are free," she watches Lena watch her until she’s sure she’s got her attention.

"You don't have to do that," Lena watches Kara unbutton, "I can have cleaners do that."

Kara smiles at Lena and waits for her move. She doesn’t disappoint, reaching to push the coat off Kara's shoulder.

"So what would you like to do today?" Kara asked Lena.

Lena is pretending to be unaffected. Kara’s trying, too, but she can’t ignore Lena, who let down a messed up bun.

"I don’t know, we could read," Lena said.

"We could watch TV?" Kara cocked her head.

Lena pursed her lips, "yeah, we could get something to eat."

"We could do that," Kara grinned.

Lena smiles as she leans in to give Kara a kiss.

.....

Thunder started roaring and rain tapped the window. Kara doesn't get scared of the thunder or lightning, this time she somehow shoots up in bed, but because of a nightmare. She looked at Lena next to her and quietly stood up.

Kara sat on the armchair next to the window and watched the rain tapping on the window. Lena's voice startled her, interrupting Kara from her thought.

"What's wrong?" Lena whispered, rising on her elbow and seeing Kara's eyes glistening.

"Nothing," Kara stood up and wiped her eyes, "I just had a nightmare."

She put on a white shirt and slipped under the covers as Lena shifts on her side. Kara shifts and faced Lena.

"What's bothering you?" Lena looked deeply into Kara's eyes, "and don't tell me, 'nothing,' cause you're always spaced out."

Kara just looked at her and kept quiet.

"A few days ago, Supergirl went to L-Corp," Lena said, checking Kara's reaction, "and we kissed."

Kara did not say anything but Lena noticed Kara's face tensed, "nothing happened," Lena abruptly said. Kara kept quiet but she knew exactly what Lena was saying and the latter is laying it all.

"Don't," Lena cupped Kara's face and placed her thumb over Kara's slightly open mouth, "whatever that nightmare is or what's bothering you, I'll just be here when you're ready."

Kara kissed Lena aggressively, but Lena pulls back gently, "Kara," she whispered. But Kara moves and shifts on top of Lena. She slips her hand down to the small of Lena's back, to her hips, pelvic region, then down to her sex, making the latter close her eyes and throw her head back. Kara felt like she's under the red kryptonite but she's more in control.

She pinned Lena to the mattress, grinding into the latter who is meeting her moves. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara, pulling her closer as the latter began to move a bit faster while teasing and kissing Lena's clavicles. Lena started to let out beg-like moans and gripped the sheets tightly.

"Oh God, Kar-,” Lena moaned as Kara moves her hips vigorously.

Kara's mouth hovered over Lena’s throat as she trails kisses on her neck. Lena tilted her head to better expose her neck and arched her back.

Kara held Lena's hips still as she moves faster, making Lena scream Kara's name as she came. She could feel Lena quiver as her grinding slowed to a stop.

Kara collapsed next to Lena. She shifts to her side, pulling Lena as close as possible, to a spoon position.

.....

"Don't you think we should call first?" Maggie said as she pressed '3' on the elevator.

"I've been going to her apartment unannounced," Alex said passively while she scrolls through her phone, "I'll just check up on her, James said she called in sick."

"Yeah, you said that, 3 times on our way here," Maggie giggled as Alex knock on the door, "and you said Kara doesn't get sick, why do you think she'll reason like that?" she's suggesting some other reason.

Kara opened the door, all sweaty and catching her breath. Alex and Maggie looked at each and then back at Kara.

"Hey," Kara greeted them.

"Sorry, we should've called first," Maggie said awkwardly, "you are clearly in the middle of something."

Kara widens the door inviting the two in. Alex stepped in quietly while Maggie stood just by the door.

"No, I just finished cleaning," Kara smiled as she walked by the kitchen island and looked around her clean apartment.

Alex and Maggie walked closer, "James said you called in sick, you don't get sick, what's wrong?" Alex asked her but Kara kept quiet.

"Is it Lena?" Kara just looks at her, "cause you've been spending a lot of time together... lately," Alex finished her sentence.

"Babe," Maggie cuts the topic. Alex mouths, 'what?' at Maggie and looks back to Kara, "Is she getting clingy or becoming too serious? Oh my God, are you stepping out on Lena? I thought you really like her?"

"No, she's amazing," Kara showed a small smile.

"Did she do something, or didn't do?" Alex stumbled on her words. Maggie just shook her head.

"Everything is good with that," Kara sighed, "it's just-"

"Oh, ok," Alex got hit by the realization that her sister is getting all hot and sweaty with Lena Luthor, "you, um, you got that covered huh?"

"This is the most progressive conversation I've ever been to," Maggie shook her head again, "Relax, Kara knows what she's getting into and besides, she seems really good at it."

"How do you know, we've been here for like, 5 seconds," Alex looked at Maggie, "they should take this in baby steps and it should be taken gently and seriously."

"Seriously, sure," Maggie chuckled, "gently, I doubt," Alex looked at Maggie as the latter shrugged, letting her take charge and be the awkward big sister.

"Look, I'm glad, you and Lena are taking things fast and slow at the same time," Alex said calmly, but her hives are busting her in, "but do you have, you know, like, questions, you know - things that seem, like things you think are confusing, do you have like, you know."

"Alex, relax, Lena and I are ok," Kara raised her hands, gesturing to calm down, "wait, how did you know?" she creased her brows and faced Maggie.

"Well, with your sister's continued invasion and my detecting," Maggie looked at Alex, who is staring at her, "Oh, and I saw that bra toss you did under the couch, best one I've seen, she didn't even notice it," she points to Alex.

"Wait, you saw what?" Alex clearly did not know anything when she almost walk into her sister and Lena naked, "what bra toss?"

Alex saw Maggie suppressing a giggle as Kara blushed. Then in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ding!

"Oh God, Kara Danvers!" Alex burst while blushing after realizing what Maggie and Kara was talking about, "you have a child that could walk out in the living room."

"He was asleep," Kara walked around the kitchen, trying to look busy, "but thanks to your knocking and bickering, his sleep got interrupted."

"And so's other stuff," Alex started to sound like she's going to ground Kara.

Kara groaned.

"I'm sorry," Alex looked apologetic and walked closer to Kara, "We just came here to check up on you, what's wrong?"

"Lena told me, Supergirl kissed her," Kara sat by the kitchen island. She saw her sister and Maggie's confused face, "I kissed her as Supergirl, I have been just so stressed and I found myself going to her office one night and it just happened, but I pulled away and left."

"Kara she could've found out you're Supergirl," Alex whispered, "what did she say?"

"I told her it was a mistake and I left," Kara said, her hands holding her head, "but last night, she told me what happened and that's right after-"

"Ok, if that's-" Alex is clearing things, that if it's about Kara and Lena steamy moments, she doesn't have to say anything.

"No, no, I had a nightmare," Kara stares forward, remembering her recurring nightmare.

"And, same nightmare every night?" Alex figured what Kara was saying, "what is it about?"

"It's like I'm reliving that night Astra died," Alex felt guilty, but she just looked at Maggie, sat next to Kara and rest her hands over her shoulder.

"But it's Lena, who is lying, bleeding, staring deep into my soul," Kara's eyes swelling with tears.

"Hey, hey, we're not going to let that happen," Maggie stood next to Kara and pulled her closer. Kara is sandwiched between her sister and Maggie, "Ok?" Kara nods.

"She's opening up to me and I can't lie to her anymore," Kara said.

With everything that is happening with Cadmus, she had no choice but to tell Lena the truth before it's too late.

.....

Jess came in with files and a few mails and messages for Lena, who is busy in her laptop and in the middle of a phone call.

"Here are your messages and this came in for you today," Jess whispered as she places the folders, paper notes of messages on Lena's desk and so's the envelop. Lena just nodded while on the phone.

"That can't be incorrect, just double check the count and I'll drop by later this afternoon, ok, can I call you back?" Lena fixed her gaze on the envelop and finished her phone call, "Jess?" she pressed the intercom.

"Ms. Luthor?" Jess came back in her office with her notebook.

"Who sent this?" Lena gestures over the brown envelop.

"The courier picked it up from a post office with only our address and your name," Jess said clutching her notebook.

Lena picked it up and read the information written on the envelop as Jess walked out of the office. 'Coordinates' she said to herself after seeing the numbers written.

Lena was hesitant, but still opened the envelope and found a thumb drive inside. She plugged it in her laptop and it shows a video. It's Lillian.

She felt cold and her heart started pounding, she pressed pause and slightly closed her laptop.

To ensure no one will come in, she called Jess, "Um, you may take your lunch," she instructs her, even though it's just 11:30.

"Should I order something for you?" Jess asked her, "Noonan's?" Lena nods in confirmation. Jess walked out and as always during lunch or breaks, she shuts Lena's office door to have more privacy.

Lena opens her laptop and pressed play. Lillian is in an office that she's never seen before.

"Hello dear, I know you have many questions as to why am I reaching out to you," Lillian smirked, "let's start with your friend Supergirl."

Lena finished the video and she felt like she got hit by a truck. She got all her meetings moved to the next day and let Jess go home early, leaving her alone.

She opened the TV and found Supergirl on the 6 o'clock news as she saved children from an unmanned bus.

'She and her cousin have been trying to infiltrate your brother's fortress over the pass few days,' she recalled Lillian's words from the video. Realizing why Kara's always spacing out and looking tired most of the time.

She turned off the TV and picked up her bag and coat.

.....

Kara heard a knock on the door and opens it to find Lena standing there.

"Hi," Kara greeted and smiled at her.

Lena can see how tired Kara is and she couldn't be more happier seeing her so she smiled back.

Just when Lena stepped in, she pushes Kara against the open door, kissing her passionately. She kisses Kara all over, then slips her hand under her shirt. Kara kissed her back, pulling her closer by her hips and unbutton Lena's shirt, but Lena stopped and closed her eyes, leans her forehead against Kara's chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kara asked Lena and cupped her head to lift it up. Kara goes for another kiss, but Lena gently pulls away. Kara looks at Lena's teary face and saw her emerald eyes full of distress.

"You're her," Lena touched her lips and looked at Kara's eyes. Now she knew why Supergirl's kiss is somehow familiar.

"What are you saying?" Kara walked towards the kitchen island, trying to avoid looking and then faced Lena.

**(You - Richie Kotzen)**

"You're Supergirl," Lena just stands still, "Please Kara, tell I'm wrong and you're not her."

Kara just stood and looked with guilt in her eyes.

"Take off your glasses," Lena's face is stern and Kara took them off and looked at Lena's eyes.

She's seen Kara without her glasses, while sleeping, making love, laughing, but this time, Lena just stared at Kara's eyes and did not see her, she saw the Girl of Steel. She wiped her tears and stepped back towards the door.

"Lena," Kara nervously whispered, "I was just trying to keep you safe."

Lena turns and walks away from her. She pauses and then turns to face Kara.

"By lying to me?" Lena subtly raised her voice.

"Lena, that lie was the only thing that was protecting you," Kara answered back.

"I didn’t need protection, I need someone who trusts me and got my back," Lena gets emotional.

"Like the people of Metropolis," Lena added, "No one trusts a Luthor there, Lois Lane, not even Superman," she looked at Kara's face for a reaction, but she kept her head down, "he even followed me, when I moved here," Kara raised her head and tensed her jaw, "you think I didn't know anything about Clark Kent? Lex never stopped talking about him, I even convinced him that, he maybe just crazy."

"I guess I'm right, you're just like everyone else, you think I'm a Luthor that can't be trusted," Lena looked at her.

"I trust you," Kara stepped closer, but Lena stepped back, "It's them that I don't trust."

"I'm not some damsel, how sure are you I can't take care of myself? How do you know they are after me?" Lena is upset, "And how the hell could you do this?"

"Because I love you!" Kara bursts, "have you ever thought that I wanted to protect you because of that?"

"You're seriously bringing this up right now, after you just betrayed me?" Lena said.

"Lena, listen to me -" Kara stepped closer, but Lena stepped back further.

"Listen to you? Why should I listen to you?" tears swelling up in Lena's eyes "how am I even supposed to trust anything that you say?"

"Lena, please, you know you can't trust your mother, whatever you are planning with the NCPD-" Kara stopped and looked at Lena's eyes, "I love you, Lena, and if… that means anything to you, just don't do this."

Lena leaves and Kara stares forward, processing their argument.

.....

"Hey," Alex woke up without Maggie next to her, "you're up early," she found her in the middle of a phone call in the kitchen.

"That's Chief," Maggie faced Alex, "Lena Luthor is requesting to pull out her remaining security details."

"Why?" Alex furrowed her brows, "She can't just do that with Cadmus very active."

"I'll talk to Chief, can you let DEO know about this?" Maggie walked towards the bathroom to get ready for work, "And Kara, I'm sure she knows something."

Alex walked into the war room and found J'onn, "Don't worry, she can't just do that, I talked to President Marsdin, and she will arrange a direct order to NCPD to keep the security details for Lena Luthor."

"We can't risk police officers this time J'onn," Alex said.

J'onn faced Alex, "that's why I'll send in our agents," Alex nodded in confirmation, "Where's Supergirl?"

"I haven't seen her, I called her this morning, but she wasn't answering," Alex checked her phone, "she must be in CatCo."

"She's in the training room, sir, " Vasquez interjected. J'onn and Alex gave each other a confused look.

**(Riot - Three Days Grace)**

"Am I hearing angry music in my head or you hear it too?" Winn asked, looking around.

Alex and Winn found Kara in a wrecked training room. Even with the sun streaming into the room, Kara looked weak... and angry. Winn tapped Alex's shoulder indicating he'll leave them to talk.

"Hey, I was calling you earlier, what time did you come in?" Alex tucked her phone in her pocket and tried to stay calm, "Uhm, J'onn's looking for you, he wanted to talk about Lena."

Kara stood and started punching aggressively upon hearing Lena's name. Alex turned off the training room music and walked closer to Kara.

"What happened?" Alex stood closer and asked, "Is this about that dream? Cause I know there’s only one person who can get you this pissed off, and it's Lena."

**(Distance - Christina Perri)**

Kara stood still and kept her head down. She sat in the corner and Alex sat next ot her.

"When Mon-El and I were together, I thought I'd forget what I feel for Lena," Kara whispered, "there, the man who's standing in front of me, the one that wanted to marry me, but I pushed him away."

Alex just listened.

"Then Lena, the only person I can never be with," Kara's voice cracked, "and the one person I would give my whole heart to."

Alex did not bother to ask questions because right then she knew and then saw tears running down Kara's cheeks. She pulled Kara closer and hugged her.

"It would somehow be easier this way, Alex," Kara said, "it's better and safe for Lena, if I'll let her go."

"Kara - " Alex whispered, she felt helpless seeing her sister like that.

"It's not because I don't love her," Kara cut off her sister, "but it's because I do and if anything happens to her -" Kara stops.

"Ssh, no," Alex soothes her, "we won't let that happen."

.....

DEO and Supergirl continued to work out a way to take down Cadmus for the past week. They captured a few of the their men and liberated the aliens they have imprisoned.

Supergirl scanned and watched over National City all day for any signs of Cadmus. She also checked on Superman in Metropolis and informed them about what happened.

Upon landing in DEO, Alex pulled Kara out of sight and talked to her privately, "What's wrong?" Alex just looked at her, having a hard time talking, "Alex, what is it? You're scaring me."

"Uhm, it's Lena," Alex looked into Kara's eyes, "NCPD brought her to the hospital early this morning."

Kara's face went pale and she felt her heart stop as Alex continued to explain, "Lex found out his sister's budding relationship with a Super and Lillian revealed your identity to him. Lex had someone working for him outside and that person sent Corben to break Lillian out a few months ago to continue their nasty work in wiping aliens starting with you and Clark," Kara felt like passing out.

"It was Lillian who told Lena your true identity, it's part of their plan," nothing seems to be getting through Kara.

"Where's her detail?!" Kara asked Alex furiously.

"Shot, and they took Lena last night, Maggie was there and they swept L-Corp for signs of Cadmus but they're gone," Alex held Kara's hand.

"Kara, I'm so sorry, we tried calling you, but you got lost in the frequency," Alex almost teary seeing Kara's anger and heartache, "Maggie is in the hospital, but they won't let her come close since Lena is still being diagnosed.

Alex hurried next to Kara who is running to the balcony where she landed earlier, "you should be there and she'd want you there," she caught Kara's arm, "Kara please be careful."

"Call me if anything comes up, and find them," Kara faced and looked in Alex's eyes and then took off.

.....

Maggie is sitting by the nurse's station at NCMH's VIP wing when she saw Kara rushing in, "Hey, they won't let me in or anything yet, she's in the ICU, DEO sent her new detail."

"It's alright, where is she?" Kara walked straight to the nurse by the station, "Hello, I'm Kara Danvers, I'm here for Lena Luthor. "

"I'm sorry but no media, please, unless you are a family member or a relative?" the nurse asked her knowing that Kara is a reporter, Kara then heard Jess who just got out of the elevator.

"She's alright, nurse, Ms. Danvers is family," Jess confirmed with the nurse letting Kara pass through.

"I was talking to her assistant last night outside L-Corp when we heard shots fired in the parking," Maggie explained as they walk towards Lena's room with two suited security standing by the door.

"They shot Lena's driver and the security detail she has that night, they took off with her and got into a chase, we got blocked and their car flipped a few blocks away, two of their men got injured and caught," Maggie heard the buzzing sound Kara makes just when she's about to fire her heat vision.

"We assume they hid for a while, then Corben got caught with another man, at a checkpoint, with Lena unconscious in the back of an unregistered van earlier around 3 in the morning, which we think is somewhere right out of National City's border," Maggie almost crying, "I'm so sorry, Kara, we -"

"I'm just glad you're ok, Maggie," Kara looked at her, "Alex must be really worried, you should go home."

They reached Lena's room and Maggie gave the security a nod gesturing that Kara is ok to come in.

Maggie looked at Kara as the latter looked like she's about to faint, "are you going to be ok here, I can stay here with you?" she pointed over the nurse's station.

**(I Would Die For You - Matt Walters)**

"I'm ok, I'll stay, go home," Kara said while staring at Lena's name by her door, "Alex is freaking out."

"Ok, I just need to report back to the station," Maggie checked her phone and gave Kara a hug, "let us know if you need anything, alright?"

Kara nodded back.  
  
Before stepping into Lena's room, Kara felt something stopping her from going in. She then realized Jess is introducing Lena's doctor who approached them. With super hearing, nothing seems to be getting into her.

"Ms. Luthor broke two ribs, and her lungs collapsed. She's got a minor head injury and scratches on her face. These injuries usually recovers 2 to 3 weeks."

Kara cringe and almost broke down hearing the injuries Lena suffered.

Once the doctor walked away, Jess started panicking, "I was talking to Detective Sawyer outside L-Corp and we're on our way to the basement parking to see Ms. Luthor when we heard shots, then we saw men forcing her into a sketchy town car," Jess explained.

"The police followed them so's Detective Sawyer and the next thing I know, Detective Sawyer asks me to go here -" Jess still confused as to what is happening after Lena had undergone surgery.

"Relax Jess, um, thank you," Kara smiled as they walked into Lena's room and stopped by the threshold, "I think she'd like a news blackout about this for now, can you make sure it happens please?" Jess nodded and then left the room.

Every step closer to Lena's bed is like a heavy step Kara couldn't take.

She felt her breathing stopped when she saw Lena. She looked pale and weak lying in the hospital bed and Kara couldn't identify what she felt staring at Lena's face.

She was hesitating but she can't help but slightly held Lena's hand.

"Lena?" she whispered, "It's ok, I'm here, Lena, I'm here, I don't know if you can hear me, but I promise I will never lie to you again," tears fell from her teary eyes and Kara's voice cracked.

Kara sat at Lena's bedside and gently held her hand. Her phone buzzed and she knew it's Alex waiting for updates. The nurse knocked on the door and with Alex. She nods at the nurse.

Alex took a deep breath, "How is she? Maggie said she'll come back later."

"I should never have-" she looked at Alex and broke down.

"No, no. There's nothing you could've done," Alex shook her head and walked closer to Kara, "this isn't on you, Kara,"

"Maybe it is," Kara whispered.

Alex was about to step out of the room to answer a phone call when Lena's monitors started rapidly beeping and her doctor came in with nurses trying to push them out of the room.

"Lena? What's happening to her? Lena!" she asked the doctor as Alex tried to restrain her from coming closer.

Kara is disoriented as she leaned against the wall just outside Lena's door.

"She's going to be ok," Alex felt helpless just wrapped her arms around Kara when felt her trembling.

Lena was transferred to an OR. They waited for hours as Maggie came back from the station bearing two cups of coffee, just right on time as the doctor came out to talk to Alex and Kara.

"Ms. Danvers, Detective Sawyer," the doctor took off his scrub cap and exhales sharply, "MRI showed she had a stroke, and there's a blood clot."

"We gave her TPA and we broke up the clot," Alex looked at Kara, who is watching at Lena from the ICU door, "but she had significant swelling in her brain and we're observing if what we did will bring down the swelling, but for now, she's in a coma," the doctor continued.

.....

After Lena's panic scare last night, Kara used her spare time with Lena. Occasionally checking for activities in Cadmus with Superman and watching over National City over the past week and a half. She really is Supergirl.

"Hey, maybe you should try to get some sleep," Alex whispered.

"Yeah, we'll stay here," Maggie added.

"I'm ok," Kara sat still while staring at Lena.

"If Lena was awake, she'd want you to get some something to eat," Maggie said, making Kara smile a bit, "I know she loves watching you stuff your mouth with unhealthy junk."

Lena's monitor started beeping rapidly and doctors started coming into her room.

"She's seizing," the doctors came in rushing to Lena's bedside.

"And she's not moving any air," the other nurse said.

"Start an intubation tray, her heart rate is down," the doctor instructed a resident.

They were asked to step out of the room as the doctors put an intubation tube in Lena's mouth to help her breathe. A few minutes after, the doctors came out of the room.

"She's going to be ok, at least we know, she's not in a coma," Alex said and hugged Kara.

Alex and Maggie went to get something to eat and Kara was left alone with Lena and guilt kept crawling back to her mind. Alex and Maggie came back with food for her to eat in the hospital pantry, but she refused to eat.

Lena started coughing making them bolt up from their seats. Kara kept Lena still, while Maggie went out to call the doctors and nurses.

"She's resisting the ventilator," Alex said.

"Hey, hey, shh," Kara talked to Lena as she continues to cough.

When Maggie came back, she's got Lena's doctor and nurses. They all stood a few feet away as the doctor work on Lena.

"It's uncomfortable," the nurse said, "that means she can feel it."

"That's working for now, but let's run some tests, to be sure," the doctor instructed her residents.

Lena got back from the additional tests that her doctor requested which showed the she's stable. Still unconscious, Kara sat next to Lena and held her hand.

Kara sat closer to Lena as the residents and nurses leave. "I'm here, Lena, I'm here," Kara whispered as she fix Lena's covers. Maggie's phone buzzed and she stepped out of the room to take the call giving Kara and Alex some alone time.

"Every night, you always wish, Maggie comes home safe," Kara's voice cracked as she watches Maggie from outside the room, Alex looked behind and saw who Kara is looking at.

"Me, I just wish to see Lena's emerald eyes again," Kara looked lovingly at Lena.

"Lena's a fighter, she'll pull through, you still have time, you know," Alex said as she leans forward, across Lena and place something in Kara's hand, "to give this to her."

"It fell from your jacket earlier," Alex added and Kara looked and grasped it, "are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've met a lot of people, saved most of them, but there are some people who are so much a part of us, help us to our path," Kara said as Alex stood next to her, "like Maggie to you."

"My mother told me that I will lose my way many times," Kara took a breath, "but Lena's my solid ground, my north star."

Kara started weeping. "Hey," Alex moved her chair next to Kara and gave her a hug.

"Alex, I'm sorry, I need to be in the station, and um, J'onn called," Maggie knocked, "he's been trying to call you."

"I got my phone on silent, I'll call him back," Alex stood up, "are you going to be ok?" Kara sniffs and nods.

A few minutes after, Alex came back.

"Corben's dead," Alex looked serious, "Superman turned him over."

"I'll meet you there," Kara stood up and gave instructions to Lena's security detail.

.....

Upon landing in DEO, she found Superman and J'onn discussing a map in the war room.

"What happened?" Supergirl asked them as she looked at the monitor with the map.

"We have obtained a blueprint of Cadmus Labs," J'onn said, "they hid a device that they plan to use, to release airborne toxins that can kill aliens, all aliens."

"Did you get some rest?" she faced Clark, knowing he fought Corben before the kryptonite killed him.

"Yes, how is Lena?" Kara looked at Clark, after hearing him call Lena by her first name and not 'Ms. Luthor.' She just gave him a small but positive smile, letting him know that Lena is stable.

"And how are you?" he leaned closer to Kara, but she walked towards the monitors, trying to avoid the question, "Lillian mentioned how close you and Lena are, and you may be older but I noticed something from day 1."

Kara just gave Clark a smile and in a second, her smile disappeared, "Where is she?" she faced J'onn and asked for Lillian.

"We got her detained for now, but NCPD will take over after 48 hours," J'onn said, just as Alex is walking in.

"Scratch that," Alex said, "Maggie called, and she said, we can only have Lillian for 24 hours, that's the only time frame she can cover."

"That's just enough time," Kara said, tensing her jaw.

"I think you should sit this one down, Kara" Alex faced her.

"She's right, you're too attached to this," J'onn added.

Kara ignored them and walked toward the detention room where Lillian is. Alex and J'onn followed her, watching from afar.

"What do you want?" Lillian asked passively, "you've successfully turned my daughter's back against me."

"Your daughter? You're principles almost killed your daughter," Kara stood closer to the glass between them, "Mothers don't let anyone harm their child!"

"I'm sure she's told you that she's not really my daughter," Lillian looked at Kara's eyes, "she's Lionel's daughter from another woman, Pamela," Kara looked at her and got her attention.

"Lionel adopted his child when Lena's mother died, my husband welcomed her into our house," Lillian said, "she stole the hearts of the men in my life. We gave her a family."

"I saw how Lex loved her," she added, "Yes, Lex loved her little sister, I love Lena and she is my daughter and I won't let anything harm her," Lillian looked behind Kara and when Kara turned, she saw Clark with Alex and J'onn.

Kara realized that Lillian meant she won't let an alien hurt Lena.

"An alien almost killed her, Corben almost killed Lena," she turned back to face Lillian, "and the saddest part of that is, the people behind it are the ones she thought we're family."

"Supergirl," Clark called her to stand down, feeling that Kara was about to burst.

.....

"She squeezed my hand," Kara gasped after feeling Lena's hand move after weeks.

The doctor came in and checked on Lena's vitals, "must mean the swelling in her brain is going down," as she continue to check on the monitors connected to Lena.

"Hey," Kara stood up and held Lena's hand closer to her when she saw her emerald eyes open, "there they are."

The doctors checked on her vitals and her eyes if it constricts in response to the light.

"Lena?" Kara whispered and for the first time, light is very visible in the Girl of Steel's face, "don't you go scaring us like that again, ok?"

"You need some time alone with her?" Alex asked her, Kara nodded as she and Maggie leave the room.

"Hey, you're ok," Kara whispered at Lena and held her hand.

Kara kept her head down feeling guilty while listening to the doctor talk to Lena about her injuries. The Chief of Police also took Lena's statement and after a tense moment, the Chief left the room with Alex and Maggie, and Kara is left in the room with Lena.

"Maggie called when they bought you here, um, the doctor -" she looked over at Lena and cries, "I'm sorry, Lena, I didn't mean to put your life in danger, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lena reached for Kara's hand, calming her. Kara held her hand and leaned in to give Lena a kiss.

"I've asked Jess to have full media blackout until you are ready," Kara whispered and she felt her phone buzzed, it's Alex, calling her from outside.

She tucked her phone and looked at Lena.

"If you need to leave, it's ok," Lena gave her a small smile.

"Lena, about the -" Kara whispered, but Lena cuts her off.

"We have time to talk about that," Lena looked at her eyes and she knew it's Kara she's looking at.

"Hey Kara," Alex knocked and popped her head in the door.

"Yeah, I'm on it," Kara answered, "I'll be right back, I just need to - fix something."

Lena just nodded. 'Oh boy, Supergirl,' she whispered to herself as Kara step put of the room.

"J'onn said they have located the device and Superman is going to try and retrieve it," Alex said, "they need you in."

Kara listened and kept quiet while looking at Lena through the glass door.

"Maggie is going to be here, don't worry," Alex assured Kara, "J'onn said Superman will meet you there, I'll meet you there."

Kara came back at half past 7 and found Maggie talking to Lena's doctor.

"What did she say?" she asked Maggie and Alex came in just behind Kara.

"They said Lena can come home tomorrow, although it's all healed, she needs to be back once every week for a month, to check on her ribs," Maggie explained.

Kara's look changed when she found Lena on her phone, while resting, "Who gave her a phone?"

Alex let out a smile when Kara shoots a look at Maggie's guilty face.

"She's very persuasive and I asked her doctor and they said that she's ok, but no extreme movements," Maggie started rambling.

"Did you get the device?" Maggie changed the topic as Kara came in Lena's room.

"What we found was a dummy device, DEO's sweeping Cadmus to find it," Alex said while watching Kara and Lena.

"Let's get something to eat? You had a very long, tiring day," Maggie said, giving Alex a suggestive smile.

"I'm not that tired, but if you have something in mind," Alex grinned as they walk out.

"You are suppose to be resting," Kara walked in smirking at Lena, "the doctor said you can go home tomorrow."

"Finally, I left tons of work," Lena gave Kara a smile and then winced.

"Hey, hey, I'll call your doctor," Kara said, but Lena caught her hand and pulled her back.

"It's ok, I should probably just need to rest," Lena leaned her head back to rest.

"Are you sure?" Kara looked at her and Lena nods.

They went silent until Lena asked Kara.

"Is it true?" she asked Kara with a weak voice, Kara just looked at her quite confused, "that you and... Clark Kent have been trying to infiltrate Lex's lab?"

Kara tensed her jaw and she knew, she can't and don't want to lie to Lena, she exhaled a sharp breath, "Yes, for a months until a couple of weeks ago."

Lena just listened as Kara sat at her bedside.

"Ever since they escaped, we've been on red alert for Lillian and Corben," Kara couldn't speak directly while seeing Lena like that, "Lena, I'm sorry, I -"

"Shh, you don't have to tell me everything right now," Lena gave her a small smile, "we have all the time."

Lena pulled Kara's hand, making Kara lean in close, "I love you," Lena whispered and Kara kissed her gently.

.....

"Welcome home, Ms. Luthor!" the doorman greeted Lena as he pressed for the elevator, "Hello again, Ms. Danvers."

They got into the apartment, Kara felt her phone buzz, so she sat Lena on the couch and answered her phone.

"Dinner?" Kara faced Lena, "Uhm, Alex volunteered to bring food."

"Anything but hospital food," Lena groaned.

"Ok, I'll tell the doorman to let you in," Kara placed her phone on the coffee table and gave Lena the TV remote, fixed her a pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Hi," Alex greeted with a bag of food, "Maggie can't join us, she got called in the station.

"It's ok, we just got in," Kara said, helping Alex with the bag of take out.

Alex will meet Maggie after work, so she left right after they finished dinner and as Kara clean up, she found Lena pouring a glass of scotch.

"What is that?" Kara looked at Lena as the latter sips, "I don't think scotch is a good nightcap."

"There you go again, with all your control freakish," Lena smirked at Kara. And the latter just grinned at Lena.

"You know, I'm still mad at you," Lena added as she walked towards the living room and checked her phone, reading Jess' 4 missed messages.

"Really? I thought we're all good," Kara stood behind her and wrapped her arms around Lena's hips. When she noticed Lena ignoring her, Kara moved in front of Lena and took her phone, "I was reading that."

Kara looked at her Lena's impassive face, "I just want to see your face, your mad face has such an effect on me."

"Can you not see that I'm mad at you?" Lena tried to keep her poker face.

"Yeah, I see it," Kara whispered in Lena's ear.

"You're driving me crazy!" Lena smirked at Kara "you're not even listening to me."

"I'm listening, like how crazy?" Kara kissed Lena's lips gently, "like hot crazy?"

"Not working, not today, love," Lena kept a straight face.

"No?" Kara kissed Lena's neck, "how about this?"

"A little bit," Lena rolled her eyes and Kara giggled.

"Okay, how about this?" Kara kissed her ear and down to her clavicles.

"Okay, that's working," Lena chuckled and Kara pulled her closer as Lena gently wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

"Is this counted as an extreme movement?" Kara stopped kissing her and asked, gripping Lena's hips.

"No, no," Lena pulled Kara's head to kiss her.

.....

After the things that has happened over the past few weeks, Kara hasn't had any proper sleep. She most of the time watch Lena sleep and just like the other nights, she watched Lena sleep.

She watched Lena do that thing she does with her mouth whenever her it gets dry, she couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle, she hasn't seen Lena do it since... she shook her head, removing Lena's image lying in a hospital bed in her mind.

Kara stared at Lena's face like she's memorizing each inch of it. Her slightly open mouth, red lips, the scar in her upper right eye lid, the moles on her neck, Lena's hand resting just a few inches away from her face.

She moved closer to kiss Lena's fingers, she blushed and bit her lower lip after seeing Lena's bare hips. Kara gasped when she moved her look in Lena's upper abdomen and saw a healing bruise. She let out a sharp exhale and closed her eyes.

Kara panicked when Lena shifts and winced. Lena opened her eyes and she saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked her and she just nodded.

Lena gave her a small smile and closed her eyes, "are you sure?" Kara asked.

"It's ok," Lena smirked at her, "I heard you talking to Alex when I was out, you have something for me?"

**(Need The Sun Break - James Bay)**

"Are you sure what we are talking about is not for Maggie?" Kara said making Lena smile, she leaned in and kissed Lena before standing and reaching for something in her pants, sprawled on the floor. After a second, Lena's smile disappeared when Kara faced her.

"My aunt gave this to me before she died, she found it in my mother's possession," Kara said as she went back to bed, showing a platinum Edwardian old mine-cut diamond ring, she looked at Lena's eyes, "it was my birth mother's."

"Kara, you don't have to do this," Lena shook her head and whispered, but subtly stunned and looks at the ring, "you don't have to make it up to me."

"I love you," Kara looked lovingly at Lena, "and the moment we started talking I knew that I wanted you around."

"I can't imagine my life without you, Lena" Kara's eyes started swelling with tears, "I've seen what that's like and I don't want to go through that again."

"I will never leave you and I will protect you, always."


	2. celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: You got a taste of my Supercorp gossip article ish here but for more annoyingly awesome manips and fic news check out @justqveerios on Twitter. The kid is sick!

Kara woke up alone in bed with the sun streaming inside Lena's room. She dressed up and found a small antique wooden box on Lena's dresser. Kara opened it and found her mother's ring, she couldn't figure what she felt but she remembered last night when she gave it to Lena.

'I'm not saying no, it's just I'm not ready for... that, I'm not going anywhere.'

Kara looked at the ring and smiled. She wanted this piece from mother to be part of her future, a future her mother wants for her. She placed it back into the box when she heard music coming from outside the bedroom.

**(So Nice - Diana Krall)**

She walked right out and found Lena with a messy hair bun, in a large black shirt and barefoot in the kitchen making breakfast.

"I didn't know you can cook," Kara paused and cocked her brows in amusement, "or flip pancakes like that." Lena smiles and continues what she's doing.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Kara sighed as Lena turned and smiled, "you just got home, Lena."

"Where are you... going?" Lena hesitated to ask Kara as she places pancakes in two plates by the breakfast bar. They still haven't talked about Kara being the Girl of Steel.

"Uhm, Alex wanted to see me about something," Kara awkwardly adjusted her glasses knowing Lena knew she'd be doing Supergirl stuff, "I will be back soon, do you have plans for today?"

"I'll drop by L-Corp, the Chief of Police will come in and talk to me and I'll just have a quick meeting with the board, I've been gone quite long," Lena said when she saw Kara staring at her, "and I'll talk to a few reporters." Kara nodded.

"The news block was too late," Lena added when she saw the subtle shock on Kara's face.

"Just make sure to get some rest, you're still healing," Kara took a breath after remembering the bruise she saw on Lena's body.

"I'll see you tonight?" Lena cocked her and walked closer to Kara who is showing a lot worried.

Kara nodded and showed Lena a small smile as she sat at the breakfast bar.

.....

"Ms. Luthor, have you tried reaching out to your mother?" a reporter asked Lena as she sits in the middle of a boardroom with every reporter in National City except Kara. 

"Is it true that it's your mother's way of revenge for what Superman did to your brother Lex?" one reporter asked her and when she turned it's Snapper Carr, "Snapper Carr, CatCo Media."

"Uhm, no, I haven't spoken to her," she addressed the first reporter and then turned to Snapper, "I don't know Mr. Carr, I think it's a long shot, I have nothing to do with Superman."

"Ms. Luthor! Ms. Luthor, how did you get rescued?" another one asked her, making Lena show a small smile.

"National City's finest with the assistance of the Girl of Steel," she gestured over Maggie, standing next to NCPD's Chief.

"Superman is not the only Kryptonian in National City," Snapper followed up another question, "is this because he and Supergirl infiltrated Cadmus? We all know your blossoming friendship with her."

Lena gave Snapper a stern look and as the reporters continued to call out for her, Lena stood, indicating them that the press conference is over. Maggie and her partner boxed her away from the reporters as she walks out of the boardroom. 

"Ms. Luthor, should I get you something to eat?" Jess walked into her office, placing a plater with medicine on her table.

"Thank you, can you just have something delivered, please? So you can go take your lunch," Lena asked Jess as the Chief, Maggie and her partner sat in front of her desk.

It's half past 3 in the afternoon and after hours of being in L-Corp, Maggie went back and knocked on Lena's office.

"Ms. Luthor, is everything ok?" Maggie asked after she knocked and saw Lena staring at her laptop.

"Detective Sawyer, yes thank you," Lena smiled while checking her laptop, "I'm just finishing up."

"Ok, I'll go ahead, call the station if you need anything," Maggie gestured out.

"Uhm, Detective Sawyer?" Lena called her hesitantly as she stood, "Maggie, can I ask you something?" 

Maggie walked back in front of her desk. She looked at Lena who is holding up her words while fidgeting a pen.

"About, ehm, Kara, did you knew about her?" Lena asked her as Maggie sat back in front of her.

"Not until lately," Maggie answered her with a small smile, "Alex and I were almost dating for barely a month then, they lost contact on Supergirl while in a mission, Alex went ballistic and almost broke up with me, by then I knew my hunch was right about Supergirl." 

Lena looked at Maggie, listening intently. 

"I felt the connection Alex had with Supergirl, and the only thing the makes Alex that crazy for is Kara," Maggie smiled at Lena, "I felt it."

"Lena, talking is always good, I mean, Kara is not that hard to talk to, she trusts you," Lena gave Maggie a smile, "You will both feel it, that's how strong your connection to a person is, you don't have to say or do anything."

Maggie stood and walked out of Lena's office.

.....

"Hey," Alex asked Kara as she walks into her apartment and saw the latter staring at the television that's on mute.

Kara turned and woke up from spacing out. 

"Hey, hi!" Kara smiled after seeing the bag of food Alex is carrying, "Sorry, I forgot to order some food."

"Yeah, Maggie is on her way," Alex sat next to her.

"Do you have enough food, I'll call Lena," Kara checked her phone, "I'm supposed to drop by L-Corp." 

"Yes, I figured she'll be here, Maggie said she left Lena almost done with work," Alex smiled, "are you ok?"

"Yes, why?" Kara put down her phone and looked at Alex.

"I don't know because you're just staring at the TV when I got in," Alex said.

"I just can't help but think about the old man in that building," Kara creased her brow, "he almost died, if I was just a bit faster and did not hesitate."

"Hey, hey he's going to be all right, he's safe," Alex cut Kara's dark though, "this is the red kryptonite talking, fight it."

Kara did not answer and just stared at her fiddling hands. They heard a knock and Alex stood and let Maggie in carrying a bag with extra food.

They're about to finish dinner when Kara checked her phone that says 7:45 and one message from Lena saying she's going to be out for another hour. After clearing up Alex and Maggie said their goodbyes and left Kara.

"Is she ok?" Maggie asked Alex as they're about to step out of the elevator to the basement. Alex just looked at Maggie and thought of telling her what's been happening.

"The D.E.O has been working on curing Supergirl from what we think is a tiny substance infused by Red Kryptonite," Alex said, "We think she got that from Cadmus' labs the last time she went there with Superman." 

"Ever since Cadmus, she's been having these guilty feeling, she hesitates, she flinches," Alex added, "not only she's been very vulnerable and remorseful, Kara could not control this as Red Kryptonite can make them unpredictable," Alex continued.

"Kryptonite, isn't that dangerous to their kind?" Maggie asked.

"Last time Kara got infected, she turned evil and a lot of people got hurt," Alex confessed as she remembered what Kara said while under the influence of Kryptonite.

"Wait, every since Cadmus? You mean, ever since they took Lena, you think trauma is what is Kara feeling?" Maggie interjected, "I mean, do Kryptonians experience that?"

"I'm not sure, but Red Kryptonite can make them do things and Kara is not very good at handling that feeling," Alex furrowed her brows.

"Hey, she's going to be all right," Maggie said taking Alex's hand.

.....

Kara dropped by L-Corp and just caught Jess walking out and found Lena just left. She went to Lena's apartment and let her self in. She placed a brown paper bag on the breakfast bar and walk around the apartment. 

"Lena?" she called but no one answered. It’s quiet and Kara walked straight to the bedroom, with the door slightly open she found Lena changing her clothes.

**(Sea of Love - Cat Power)**

Kara stood by the door and watched Lena. She’s shirtless and looking in the mirror at the bruise on her side. Kara closed her eyes and took a quiet, sharp breath. As she closes her eyes, the memories are overwhelming and she remembers Lena being resuscitated by doctors. 

"Hey, what are you doing standing there?" Lena's voice brings her back. Kara gave her a forced smile and after Lena realizing she saw her bruise, she immediately put on a large T-shirt.

"Hi," Kara walked into the bedroom, "I bought food, are you hungry?"

"Very, are you ok?" Lena looked at Kara's eyes and noticed that a deep thought was interrupted.

"Yes, let's eat, I missed you today," Kara smiled at Lena and took her hand, pulling her out of the bedroom. 

While Kara takes out the food from the containers, Lena felt her phone vibrate, she stood and took the call in the living room, away from Kara.

Even after eating with Alex and Maggie, Kara enjoys eating takeouts with Lena and when they finish eating, Lena walked away from the kitchen. As Kara was clearing the food containers, she heard Lena call from the bedroom. She super sped and felt her heart beating faster than her super speed.

"What? Are you okay?" Kara came in and found Lena standing in front of the mirror.

"I want to show you something," Lena said. She took off her T-shirt slowly, gauging Kara's reaction on her bruise. Kara’s cautious, but visibly shies away.

"What are you doing?" Kara trying to look straight into Lena's eyes. She swallows hard but her glance doesn’t waver this time. 

"Do you need help changing?" she added, ignoring Lena's body.

"Just look at it," Lena whispered.

Lena moves to walk around the bed and that breaks her. Kara folds in on herself, walking in the opposite direction.

"No… what are you doing?" Kara's voice cracked.

Lena remembered what Alex said on the phone, that Kara's been having dark thoughts ever since Lena almost died and that it is caused by a Kryptonite. Lena felt somehow responsible for what Kara is feeling and experiencing. 

"Lena, I'm fine," Kara takes a breath, trying to keep the tears that are filling her eyes from falling.

"Kara, you’re not fine., you’re just trying to act like you are, the person who did this is not some all-powerful god," Lena said while slowly walking towards Kara, "he's just like every other bad guy you've encountered, he’s damaged goods."

She takes a long moment before she confesses, "So am I."

Lena is a little shocked at Kara's confession but tries to hide it.

"That’s okay, you think it’s a weakness?" Lena said, "make it a strength, it’s a part of you, you are the Girl of Steel."

Kara's tears start to fall. Lena stood in front of her but not too close, letting Kara make a move.

She looks at everything but Lena, trying to keep her eyes trained on her bruise. Slowly, Kara steps forward, putting one hand on Lena's bruised abdomen. Lena watches her, trying to figure out if she’ll be okay. Finally, she gives Lena a watery look and nods. 

.....

Lena got awoken by her vibrating phone and when she checked it's alarming at 6:30 in the morning. She turned and saw she's alone. 

"Kara?" she called, thinking Kara would come out of the bathroom. She checked outside her bedroom door and noticed that she really is alone. She went out to the living room to fix herself a cup of coffee and before she starts preparing for work, she shoots Kara a text message.

'You left early and missed you this morning. I'll be at work x.'

Jess came in with some files and turned on the television and as Lena settled and read some of the files, she felt cold when she heard the news anchor mention Supergirl, now shes know where Kara is.

'As you can see, the Girl of Steel seems to be struggling in saving and defending the children from that bus and the Daxamite warrior... This can be a tragic day for the people of National City.'

'It's hard to believe what's happening, I don't know how she can take any more...' the reporter said, Lena picked up her phone and tried calling Alex but she's not answering.

She turned down the volume of the television and could not take hearing how the news is describing Supergirl getting beaten and thrown like a doll by the Daxamite. 

"Detective Sawyer? Are you with Kar- Supergirl? Please call me back, Maggie, I couldn't reach Alex," she asked when she got Maggie's voicemail.

Lena arranged her files and laptop for a meeting and could not focus as she hears the live news footage from where Supergirl is. She walked out of her office to the boardroom and asked Jess to keep on the news for what's happening to Supergirl, 

While in the middle of a budget meeting, she pulled out the files she saved for the device Lex had created which helped them force Daxamites to leave Earth when they tried to invade National City almost a year ago.

.....

"Supergirl, are you all right?" J'onn radioed in after seeing her flung away after the Daxamite hit her. Kara did not answer right away.

"I- um, I'm, I'm ok," Kara catching her breath after taking a hit from the Daxamite warrior Rhea sent to get revenge.

"You are better than this," Alex interjected, "You are stronger!"

Dizzy, she lifts her head and found the lead gun that Winn upgraded to defeat the warrior. 'Use this weakness as a strength,' she remembered Lena's words from last night.  

.....

Later that afternoon, Lena settles back to her desk from two meetings, and when she checked her phone, she got a text message from Maggie. Lena sighed and read the message.

'We're working with the FBI & SG, Daxamite dead. SG is well.'

Jess walked into her office and placed a small plate with medicine and gave her another bunch of requested files.

"Ms. Luthor, there's a Special Agent Danvers from the FBI here to see you," Jess said.

"Let her in, Jess, thank you," Lena said.

Lena felt nervous and thought Kara is hurt. Jess walked Alex in and shuts the door on her way out, just then Lena turned down the television and shuts her laptop.

"Lena, sorry for dropping in unannounced," Alex said as she walks to Lena's desk.

"No, problem, is there something wrong?" Lena asked wishing nothing wrong has happened to Kara. She saw the confused look on Alex's face and continued, "I saw the news earlier."

"No, nothing's wrong," Alex smiled, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Kara seemed really lost over the past few weeks and with you there, she's slowly finding her way, thank you," Alex added.

"Is she all right?" Lena gave Alex a smile as she asked her, "Is that really a Daxamite?"

"She, um, she's resting, just a couple of hours tops," Alex smiled. 

"That is a Daxamite but half of his system is a machine, Rhea must have created an armor that helped their warrior survive the lead on Earth's airspace, but we managed to create a device to kill them, of course with lead," Alex added. 

"I haven't had the chance to say sorry, for Cadmus and the invasion," Lena kept her head down and fiddled with her hand.

"No," Alex stopped her, "Cadmus is because of Lilian, Daxamite is Rhea, all of them are power obsessed, you have nothing to do with that."

"Look, Luthor is just a name Lena, you can be your own hero," Alex held Lena's arm. 

"So I've been told," Lena smiled, "Thank you, Alex."

.....

**(Wildwood - Fleurie)**

Kara got into Lena's floor and was greeted by Jess's smile even after late hours at work. She walked in to find Lena on her office couch. 

"Hey," Lena greeted her. 

"Hi," Kara smiled shyly, "um, what are you doing?"

"Just waiting for Supergirl, ask her how her day was, maybe you’ve seen her," Lena grinned, "pretty girl, strong, faster than a speeding bullet, saved me a couple of times, carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, yet still manages to laugh at some of my jokes and makes me laugh in return."

"She sounds like a handful," Kara answered as she sat next o Lena.

"Tell me about it," Lena raised her brow, "anyway if you do see her, tell her she owes me the usual midnight date," she stood but Kara stops her. 

"Lena?" Kara whispered. Lena turns back to her, "thank you."

"For what?" Lena asked.

"For not pushing and giving me the space to get through this," Kara showed her a small smile and Lena smiled back.

Lena's phone beeped, she checked it and picked up her bag as Hector is waiting in the car to bring them home. She caught Kara's hand when they stepped into the elevator, linking her fingers with Kara's all the way out of the building to the waiting car outside at the curb. 

The simple, intimate gesture meant so much to Kara in that moment that her grip tightened on Lena until they reached the lobby with people inside and outside the main entrance. Kara tried loosening her hand but Lena's grip tightened as they walk towards the car.

.....

It's half past 2 in the morning and Kara kept tossing and turning. She was thinking of finishing the tub of ice cream she and Lena shared but when she turned to Lena's bedside, she found something to keep her still. Lena slept like an angel and Kara couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle when Lena flinch and finally did her cute sleep chewing.

Lena shifts and Kara watch her face change from peaceful to wincing. Kara looked intently and then closed her eyes, Lena's voice made her open her eyes.

"Hey, hey, I'm all right," Lena whispered as she pulls Kara for a kiss, "why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to watch you sleep," Kara smiled.

They went quiet and looked at each other for a while when Lena broke the silence.

"What are you thinking?" Kara kept quiet, "is it true that you're older than Superman?" Lena asked, finally making Kara smile.

"Yes, my pod got knocked off course, and when I got here, he's already the Superman everyone loves," Kara said.

"Does that mean, you once changed his diaper?" they both giggle.

Lena looked at Kara's eyes gauging and asked her another.

"What's your mom like?" Lena whispered, "your real mom."

Kara was taken aback at Lena's question and moved closer to Kara. After a few moments, Kara looked at her eyes and answered Lena.

"She's strong, gentle," Kara whispered, "she has beautiful, unguarded eyes like yours."

Lena pulled Kara's closer by her arm to hug her when she noticed Kara's starting to cry. She cupped her head and kissed Kara's forehead and eyes down to her mouth.

"Shh, hey, hey, look at me," Lena whispered, trying to bring back Kara, "I'm sorry."

Kara sniffs and gently lifts her head and reached out for something from the bedside table.

"Her name's Alura, she gave me this," Kara whispered as she showed Lena her mother's necklace, "she said, it'll protect me."

"No, no," Lena objected when Kara leaned in trying to put it on her, "I can't, you're mother gave that to you, Kara."

Kara smiled, "I would love her to have met you, knowing you make me happy, lighting my path."

"You already gave me a piece of her and I have you," Lena smiled back.

"You know," Kara grinned as she gestures her head over Lena's dresser, "that ring inside that tiny box won't walk its way out to your finger."

Lena just smiled back and looked at Kara. She slipped her hand under the covers to Kara's hips and pulled her closer when she saw the smile in Kara's eyes disappear.

"I love you," Lena whispered.

"I know, you're not ready," Kara sighed, "I'm just wondering when will you be?"

Lena sat and grinned at Kara, "you'll know."

Kara copied Lena and sat. While grinning she leaned in halfway for a kiss and Lena gave her. 

.....

**HALLOWEEN**

A knock startled Kara while standing in front of her mirror. Before opening the door, she put on a coat and opened the door to Lena who is texting. Lena lifts her finger and sent her text message before coming into the apartment.

"Hey, and you're early, are you hungry?" Kara greeted Lena.

"Yes, unless you're expecting someone else?" Lena cocked her head.

"No, no, you usually work late," Kara said, "let's eat?"

Lena hanged her bag and coat and stopped halfway to the kitchen island when she saw Kara's wearing something strange.

"Are you wearing leather pants? Are you going somewhere?" Lena looked at Kara's lower torso down to her boots.

"Oh, yeah," Kara opened her coat to show Lena her costume, "I’m trying on costumes for Alex and Maggie's Halloween party tomorrow, costumes are mandatory."

"Alex does this every year," Kara added as Lena widens her eyes, "I just love this time of year, the smell of lit jack-o-lanterns, leaves everywhere."

"Yeah? I wouldn't know," Lena said quickly, "I've never been to."

"Trust me, it's fun, I can’t believe you've never been to one?" Kara took something from the bedroom to pick up a bag, "so while looking for my costume, I took the opportunity to find you one for the party."

Lena's face showed horror and checked her phone as an excuse not to listen.

"How about a nurse?" Kara holds up a white PVC nurse costume.

"You mean a slutty nurse?" Lena grinned, "fantasize all you want, love, I’m not trying on costumes for you."

"No?" Kara asked, "why not, you already got one?"

"Who says I’m even coming to their party?" Lena said making Kara show her crinkle.

"Alex said, you have to come and you're my plus one," Kara puppy-eyed Lena.

"No, puppy eyes," Lena said, "plus, you know I have to work late, I left so many things in L-Corp."

.....

Kara walked out of the elevator and found Jess' desk empty, she walked in Lena's office and found Lena looking over the window talking to someone on her phone while Jess putting on Lena her coat.

"Hello Ms. Danvers," Jess greeted her while fixing some files from Lena's desk.

"Hi Jess, what's going on?" Kara asked her, confused about the scene in Lena's usually calm office.

Lena turned and saw Kara standing in front of her desk mouthing 'I should go.' She lifts her hand gesturing Kara to stay and then eventually ending her phone call.

"I'm sorry, I know we're supposed to get brunch but I've got an emergency in one of our factories, I have to check it myself," Lena explaining.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've just called first," Kara apologized.

"How about dinner tonight?" Lena giving a suggestive smile and Kara let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, speaking of tonight, before you answer that," Kara's sentence got interrupted by Lena's ringing phone, "the party is at nine o’clock, I can't wait to see what you're wearing," she finished and walked out of the office.

Lena sighed and rolled her eyes before answering her phone.

**(Ghostbusters - Ray Parker Jr.)**

Guests everywhere dressed in all sorts of scary, sexy and dorky costumes, like Winn who is showing off the lightsaber he bought from eBay to Lyra who is dressed as Gamora with a few other guests.

"Careful, that is my own concoction," J'onn said in his psycho-evil doctor costume, "drink it and who knows what you will become."

"Ooh, sounds like my kinda party," Alex walked towards the makeshift bar where J'onn is.

"You throw a great shindig Cap'n Kirk," Winn in a Jedi costume, complimenting Alex and their rented warehouse space.

"I've always told her, if you are going to do something, do it big or don't do it at all," Maggie takes a shot.

"Is that why you chose that," Alex pointing at Maggie's sexy stormtrooper costume.

"Alex, is Kara waiting for someone?" James asked in a full combat gear. Alex couldn't answer him when Kara walked towards them.

"Hey Kara, did you invite some?" he smiles and asked Kara, "Did you invite Ms. Luthor?"

"She said she wasn't sure she'd make it, she had to work late, but it's still early," Kara said, nervously sipping J'onn's potion drink from a laboratory beaker.

"Ms. Earhart, looking for me?" Lena said a few feet behind Kara.

**(Hungry Heart - Bruce Springsteen)**

Kara turns around. Dismayed to find Lena in the same trench coat she was wearing earlier, belted tight around her waist but this time her hair is neatly tied half up.

"What?" Kara groaned, "you're you."

"You sound so disappointed," Lena cocked her head.

"Did you tell her that costumes were mandatory?" Alex asked, "I mean dress up, you know, be a little scary."

"Yeah, well, I was going for sexy," Lena smirked at Kara.

Lena slowly begins to play with her belt and Kara leans closer, anticipating. She finally yanks her belt and Kara's mouth drops seeing Lena in a tight cat woman suit. Lena completes her costume by putting on a black headband with cat ears.

"Ms. Luthor, I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Winn..." Winn offers a hand completely mesmerized by Lena's costume.

"Winn Schott Jr.," Lena finishes his sentence, "I know you, from the gala, you helped me with my device and almost spilled champagne all over my dress."

"Wow, Lena you look awesome!" Alex touching Lena's arm feeling what she thought was fabric, "What? Mags, it's leather, like what Anne Hathaway wore?!"

Lena blushed, "I have a friend who worked in the Dark Knight Rises' wardrobe department."

"You've met, Winn, that girl's his girlfriend, Lyra," Alex pointing over Lyra.

"Is she?" Lena subtly whispering and Alex nods in confirmation, "ok, wow."

"Calm down, we have a few guests who are aliens, but it's safe," Alex whispered. 

"Mr. Olsen," Lena smirked at James who walked towards them, "so I've heard you moved to National City."

"Ms. Luthor, it's nice to see a familiar face," shaking Lena's hand.

Alex saw J'onn walking towards them, "Um, Lena Luthor, this is my boss, Director Hank Henshaw."

"I'm impressed, an FBI director, attending in such parties," Lena offered a hand. 

"An honor to meet you, Ms. Luthor, we're glad to know your safe," J'onn shook her hand as the smile on Lena's face slowly disappeared.

"Wait, I know you," stepping away from J'onn.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's all right," Kara stood behind her and held her hand, slowly figuring out who he really is.

"I can't believe it," Lena said, while staring at J'onn's eyes, "an alien at the FBI?"

"J'onn J'onzz, I am a martian, Ms. Luthor," offering another handshake and a smile.

Lena smiled back and shook J'onn's hand firmer. "I'll explain everything later," Kara whispered before leaving her to get some drinks.

"Whew, ok, so food is there, healthy and unhealthy," pointing over the caterer's table, "and booze, wine and mostly hard refreshments," she pointed over the other table with the bartender from the dive bar. Kara walked back with two glasses in her hands.

"The DJ takes requests until whenever" Maggie added before leaving the two.

"You like my costume?" Lena teased, Kara just looked at her and cocked her head.

"You're awesome!" Kara whispered, gently brushing a kiss on Lena's cheek. Lena stood next to Kara and placed her arm on a table behind Kara with her hand subtly just at the small of her back.

Everyone started mingling with everyone, dancing, drinking and having fun. After a few hours, James noticed Winn was staring at Lena and Kara from across the room, laughing.

"You ok, buddy?" James asked before giving him another bottle of beer, checking if Winn's already drunk, "they seem to be really getting along, huh? Just weird, after you know, Lex and Superman in Metropolis."

"Yeah," Winn said nonchalantly but still staring. 

"Ok, there’s something you need to know," Winn leaned in and whispered something to James making him slightly shocked. 

"Kara and Lena? Wha- when did they start?" James confirmed.

"I’m not sure," Winn said, "but I know Kara never left Lena's side when she was in a coma after Cadmus- except when DEO needs her, of course."

"Why wouldn’t she tell us?" James looked confused as they watch the two laughing from across the room. 

"I guess she was trying to keep it under wraps for awhile, or maybe she-" Winn shrugs.

Alex stood behind them quietly, finishing her beer and a bit drunk as well, after noticing the two guys drunk gossiping.

"Or maybe Kara's trying to avoid drunk high school boys gossip about her," Alex cutting Winn off mid-sentence, "guys, just give her space, I know you are her best friends but just give her time."

They have huddled just a few steps away from the makeshift bar when a voice startles them.

"Give who some time?" Kara asked, looking at Alex.

"I, uh, it's, uhm, no, I-" Alex stammered, "What? Is Maggie calling me? I should go see Maggie, ok, right, bye."

Kara turns to James and Winn and the two just shook their heads before scattering. Lena walked in with their refilled glasses. 

"What's that all about?" Lena asked and Kara just shrugged, handing her drink, "I got to say, your sister throws an awesome party." 

Lena felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her small quilted cross-body bag and excused herself to answer it, leaving Kara by the makeshift bar.

Maggie walked towards Kara offering cheers, "so, how are you?" she asked after Kara's meltdown.

"Hey, I'm- I'm doing good," Kara smiled.

"Good to have you back," Maggie pulled her for a hug. When she let go out Kara, she noticed Lena is nowhere near them, "where's Lena?"

"She took a phone call, I guess work," Kara took a sip of her drink, "I think it's better to see her busy with work than not see her at all."

"Hey, it's all right," Maggie pressed Kara's arm, "she's not going anywhere."

"I know, I know-" Kara forced a smile, "this is a really cool party, Maggie!"

"Speaking of parties," Maggie stood closer, "are we going to be planning another one, anytime soon?"

"Party?" the obvious confusion showed in Kara's face, "Of course, Thanksgiving dinner's on me."

Maggie let out a huff of frustration as she gave Kara an annoyed look, "did you pop the question to Lena?"  

"Alex told you?" Kara's face in shock.

"No, what? Yes, she might have told me about that ring," Maggie gave up after seeing Kara staring her down, "Why are you mad? Oh, my god, did she say yes?"

"No!" Kara subtly raising her voice.

"She said no?!" Maggie clarified, leaning in closer.

"No, not a no-no," Kara rolled her eyes and looked around before talking, "she just said she wasn't ready."

"Oh, that's not good but that's better than a no-no I don't want to," Maggie raised her arm over Kara's shoulder and making the latter smile in relief.

"Ok, we are gonna stop talking about this," Kara raising a finger to a tipsy Maggie, "Lena will be back anytime now."

"She's not gonna walk back in," Maggie looked around, "maybe, maybe you can ask her later once she's drunk?"

"Why would you tell her about the ring?" Kara looked at Alex walking towards Maggie.

"You did not say I'm supposed to keep it a secret, Kara," Alex smiled, "and besides, it's just Maggie."

"Or during sex!" Maggie interjecting and obviously drunk, "or after, whichever works."

"Owkaay, Maggie, you have to calm down," Kara widens her eyes as Alex giggled at how cute Kara is whenever she panics.

"What 'during sex' are you saying?" Alex asked, "are you guys talking about sex stuff again?"

"No, there's no sex, no sex stuff," Kara lowering her voice, "Maggie is obviously drunk."

"I'm just a little edgy, but not drunk," Maggie said, "she popped the question but Lena said no."

"She said no?" Alex subtly raising her voice and looked around, "Why? Did she say why?"

"Not no-no, she just said she's not ready," Maggie said after chugging a beer.

"That's better than a 'no I don't want to'," Alex said clinking her beer with Kara's glass.

"That's what I said," Maggie putting her arm on Alex's shoulder and then her eyes widen in realization about what Kara said earlier, "wait, what do you mean no sex?"

They both shoot Kara a look and Kara took a sip of J'onn's concoction in her hand.

"Kara!" Maggie raised her voice, making Kara look up to them blushing because of the drink and their topic. Clearing her throat, the two gave her a stern look making Kara feel cornered.

"Since she got home from the hospital?" Maggie asked counting in her hands how many weeks it has been since Lena got home, Kara did not answer.

"The doctor said no extreme movements," Kara defended, "she wanted to when she got home, we did try, but when she took off her clothes, I just, I couldn't and we just slept."

"Is the bruise still there?" Alex took a sip of whiskey and asked, "is that why you wouldn't?"

Alex and Maggie's smiles disappeared when Kara ducked her head down.

"I watch her every night, as she tosses and turns and wince in pain because of the bruise on her rib," Kara stared at her drink.

"Hey, hey, we're here," Alex pressed her hands on Kara's arms, "it's ok, she's ok, the doctor said her bruises will heal soon."

"Let's just not talk about this," Alex added, "but you did give her the ring? I mean, you proposed?"

"And can we talk about Lena's catsuit?" Maggie gasped, "did you knew she's gonna wear that?"

"Obviously not," Alex said after noticing Kara staring at Lena, all hot and bothered.

Kara blushed and took a sip of her drink while staring at Lena who is still on her phone from afar.

.....

They got into Lena's apartment and Kara went straight to the kitchen to put on a kettle for tea while Lena took another phone call in her office. Kara placed two cups on a serving tray to the coffee table in the living room, she opened the TV and put it on mute to check the news. She checked her phone and shoot Alex a text, telling that they got home safely. 

Although she and Lena never talked about moving in, ever since Lena got home from the hospital, she often slept in not only because she wanted to look after her but with Lena next to her she's getting more sleep.

She found herself walking through a familiar hallway but she couldn't figure out where. She heard voices from a room and when she got in, she found Alex standing a few feet from the door.

Kara looked around and then she realizes she is in the ICU with Lena being bagged to help her breathe when another doctor came into the room.

"Twenty-four year old, female, collapsed lungs from a car crash, she crashed on the way in," the first doctor said.

"Stop compression," the second doctor said, "we have a rhythm, let’s check for breathing."

The nurse pulls the mask off Lena's face and Kara looked at her pale lifeless face.

"We need a chest tube," the doctor said, "her BP is 86 over 60, you need to leave," the doctor gave Kara a contempt look.

"Her breathing is shallow, let’s get her to the table," the nurses push Kara away as they are about to move Lena, "one, two, three..."

Lena felt jerking movements and when she opened her eyes, she's in her room and it's dark. She was not moving but felt someone from behind is making the bed move. She turns and found Kara unconscious and having a nightmare, groaning. Lena froze, her heart is racing. Kara's sharp groans sliced through the dark. 

"Kara? Kara, shh… Kara, I'm here, I'm here," Lena reached out for the bedside lamp and knelt on her side of the bed and shook Kara's shoulder, trying to wake her up.

Kara shoots up and started hyperventilating and sweating.

"Kara, you're dreaming," Lena spoke firmly but her heart is breaking.

Lena’s desperately trying to get Kara to respond, something to let her know that she’s going to be okay. She met her's eyes, but Kara’s in shock and her body is trembling. Lena held Kara close and kept still.

Kara's breathing began to slow, but she didn’t speak. She's trying, focusing as hard as she can on Lena, but it’s too much. She’s scared and she can't stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

Lena pushed Kara gently to her back and she moved closer to Kara pressing her face into Kara's damp neck. Her arms came around Lena, making Lena sigh in relief. Kara's hands slowly running up and down the curve of Lena's spine. She felt Kara let go of the dream with a long, deep sigh.

When Lena got up her head's pounding from drinking at the party last night and from the lack of sleep. She woke the way she fell asleep, with Kara's arms wrapped around her. 

She watched as Kara slept calmly when she heard sirens, she looked at the window and when she looked back at Kara a pair of blue eyes were staring.

"Oh, hey," Lena greeted her, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry about last night," Kara whispered. 

She never had nightmares like last night since Cadmus, except for having the trouble sleeping. She must have been worrying a lot about what happened before to Lena that's why her subconscious reflected in her dreams.

"Hey, it's ok," Lena cupped Kara's face, kissing her right shoulder.

Another batch of sirens came ringing, making Kara look by the window while they cuddle in bed.

"I should-," she said without looking at Lena. While the other stood on the edge of her bed and smiled at her.

"I should get ready for work," Lena made an excuse so Kara can leave. She went out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when she felt a breeze behind her, and when she turned, the living room window is open and Kara was gone. 

"Oh, boy," Lena whispered to herself as she checks outside the window.

.....

The usual Friday night, after a day of watching over National City, Kara sat in the dive bar while nursing a club soda as they watch Maggie and Winn play pool. James came in and took over refereeing the two when Alex noticed her constantly checking her phone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex sat next to her, "and don't say nothing, you have that crinkle again that looked like you're about to turn into Hulk."

"Lena is not answering her phone," Kara groaned, "I called L-Corp, but Jess said she left a few hours ago."

Alex looked at Kara and sighed. Kara looked back and figured she's about to say something or worst keeping something that involved Lena.

"Alex? What is it?" she shifts and faced Alex.

"Um, Lilian requested to see her," Alex said as Maggie walked in on them, "NCPD reached out to us and they got in touch with Lena."

"Why didn't you tell me? It's not safe," Kara subtly raised her voice and Maggie reached out to her arm to calm her down.

"It's official NCPD business, Kara," Maggie snapped. 

"Hey, hey, it's ok, just relax," Alex stood between Maggie and Kara.

"I'm sorry, NCPD talked to her," Maggie sighed, "I privately advised her to let you know." 

Maggie finished a bottle and went to the bar. Kara shook her head and picked up her phone again to call Lena but still, she's still not answering. 

"She must have gone home by now," Alex shed some light on Kara's obvious worried state.

**(Kiwi - Harry Styles)**

"Um, Kara have you seen these?" James stood next to them, shocked while scrolling on his phone.

He showed Kara a few gossip internet articles about Lena. Kara freaked out a little at the numerous headlines about Lena's personal life. She took the phone from James and clicked on the recent link and found herself landing on a gossip article.

It has a photo of her and Lena walking towards a waiting car outside L-Corp and another blurred photo of them in a sidewalk, Lena's arms around her with Maggie escorting them to a car. The article was short and Alex read it as Kara and James listened.

> Lena Luthor, L-Corp's CEO was spotted yesterday walking hand in hand with a mystery blonde. Our source identified the mystery woman as CatCo Media reporter, Kara Danvers. They were also spotted together the other night, leaving a private Halloween party Downtown with Lena wearing cat ears and Kara wearing a classic aviator hat. Our source said, based on the two's body language, they are very smitten with each other. We asked our source about the nature of the relationship between the CEO and the reporter, the source confirmed that Kara seemed to be ‘the significant other’ in the CEO’s life at present.

"Oh, uhm, I should probably go," Kara breathed, "I'll call you later." 

In one whoosh, Kara is outside and hovered over L-Corp to see if Lena is back in her office but she wasn't. She dropped by Lena's apartment but no one is answering her door. Kara used her X-ray vision to see if she might be unconscious inside but, there is no sign of Lena. 

When she started panicking and hyperventilating, she leans her back against Lena's door and focused very hard to hear and sense where Lena is but she couldn't. She sighed sharply and decided to wait for her back in her apartment.

She got into her apartment and started calling Lena again and it keeps going to voicemail, a knock startled her and when she opened the door, it's Lena.

"Where have you been?" Kara let Lena in, and the latter almost stumbled, "are you drunk?"

"I just had a few drinks at the Baldwin," Lena slurred her words, obviously not just a few.

Kara ushered Lena to bed and took her bag and coat before going to the kitchen.

"Steady, are you gonna be ok?" Kara sat her on the bed, "I'll just get you water."

Kara went to the kitchen to put on a kettle for tea and when she came back with a glass of water, Lena's head is down with her hands both at her side, resting by the edge of the bed. She took a gulp of water and placed the glass on the bedside table.

"Maggie told me you went to see Lilian," Kara crouched in front of her, resting her hand on Lena's thighs, "what happened?"

"I said to myself, it's Christmas," Lena whispered with her head down, "I thought she might want to make amends."

Kara cocked her head to look at Lena's downcast eyes but she kept her eyes staring at her feet. Kara moved closer so she's between Lena's legs and placed her hands on Lena's lower back.

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered as she ran her hand up and down Lena's waist, trying to get her attention, "hey... hey, look at me."

Lena gave her a faint smile and Kara cupped her face and reached for a kiss. She went to the kitchen as she knew how tea relaxes Lena. While waiting for the water, she glanced around the bedroom and found Lena changing, her eyes went directly to Lena's abdomen and saw a tiny healing bruise. Kara closed her eyes and shook her head and walked away back to the kitchen. She took out her phone and sent Alex a text telling she found Lena.

.....

Kara stood in front of the fridge, checking what to eat. Her belly fluttered when she felt Lena touched her, wrapping her arms around Kara's waist and resting her face on her back. She side glanced and Lena's only wearing a large black t-shirt with drunk and wanly eyes.

**(Special Affair - Internet)**

"Comfortable? Uhm, I'm making tea," she clears her throat as she shuts the fridge. And before she turns around, Lena pressed her hands flat to the fridge on either side of Kara's shoulders, caging her in.

"Turn around," Lena said sternly. 

Kara closed her eyes against the rush of arousal she felt at Lena's bedroom voice. The uncontrollable response was picked up by her lingering frustration with the fact that she's been controlling herself from making love to Lena every since, for weeks, months. 

She wanted Lena, so bad. But every time, she remembers the nightmares, Lena's wincing face, she feels more culpable.

"Lena, I can't," Kara's forehead touched the fridge.

Lena's lips brushed behind Kara's ear. One of Lena's hand hands pressed flat to Kara's stomach. Her fingers splaying to urge Kara back against her, she was as aroused as Kara was.

"Please," Lena said with a decadent purr. When Kara turned around, the hand Lena had at Kara's waist was now resting on the curve of her hip. And it's driving Kara crazy. 

Lena stared at Kara intensely.

Panting softly, Kara licked her dry lips making Lena's look got more intense. She tilted her head and sealed her mouth over Kara. She gently teased Kara with the tip of her tongue and the latter's hands clasping Lena's hips.

"Lena, no, no," Kara said, taking short breaths. Lena pushed away from the fridge, cupping the back of Kara's head and the curve of her behind.

"Please, Kara, I want you," Lena running her hand under Kara's shirt.

Lena was slightly aware of movement and in a swoop, they're in the bedroom and the bed was against Kara's back. She straddled Kara as she took off the latter's shirt and unclasped her bra and then unbuttoned Kara's pants, tugging and tossing it out to the floor.

Kara tore her gaze away from Lena as she did the same, lifting Lena's oversized t-shirt to bare her from the waist up. She let out a sharp sigh seeing Lena's healing body, gently pulling away.

Lena knelt when Kara did so. "Hey, hey, I'm here, Kara, I'm here," Lena said, panting.

Kara looked at Lena's eyes with her legs sliding apart to accommodate Lena's hips. She lifts her head and took Lena's mouth as she pulled down her panties. Before she realized, Lena was moving, her mouth swallowing Kara's gasp and her dexterous fingers making its way south, tugging the latter's panties. 

"Lena..." Kara tried to pull away, but Lena sucked on her lower lip, and her fingers rolling and tugging her breast.

Kara looked at Lena with stormy blue eyes. Lena's hands pushed between Kara's legs and they fell open shamelessly and felt how unbearably sensitive Lena is.

"You're hurt, Lena," Kara looked at Lena and the latter shook her head panting.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked while Lena's between her legs. Lena nods in confirmation. Lena moved placing her sex against Kara and the latter's eyes closed against the unbearable vulnerability.

As Lena grinds gently towards her, Kara swallowed hard and her back bowed. She clenched eagerly around Lena as the latter started to move, meeting her grinding hips. Kara's hands let go Lena's arms and gripped the edges of the cushions. 

Ever since Lena got out of the hospital, Kara controlled herself even thought Lena would feel making love to her. But tonight, Kara felt like she'd spontaneously combust if Lena didn’t get her off. She felt she’d never been so turned on in her life. 

Kara felt her sex rippled against Lena's, her intense movement pushing Kara to the brink of orgasm. Lena slightly felt pain over her ribs but the tightening in her core, the tension building was stronger as Kara moved faster in a steady, unhurried rhythm.

Their gaze was locked, as they climaxed with a thready cry, Kara's white-knuckled on the sides of the cushions as she grinds vigorously against Lena's. Scorching pleasure pulsed through Lena like she was in a trance, but she woke when Kara gently rose up shifting Lena to the bed.

Kara's left arm supported her torso, so she's not pressing directly against Lena, while her right hand gripped the back of Lena's knee. Kara kissed Lena violently, trailing kisses to her neck, down to her breasts. She stopped as she reaches Lena's healing bruise.

"No, Kara..." Lena moaned. Begging Kara to stop and continue at the same time, she was too swollen, too sensitive, making it more intense than the first time. 

Kara gently pressed her lips against Lena's bruise and lightly tracking kissed down to her pelvic area making Lena groan in pleasure. She moved up to suppress Lena's loud moan. 

Lena didn’t have the strength to push Kara away when she came down to Lena's sex and sucked softly, tirelessly, until she climaxed again, gasping Kara's name. She bit her lip to bite back a scream as she came, her body quaking violently, tender muscles tightening desperately. 

"Wow," Kara sighed as she stared at the ceiling, relaxing her breathing. 

"Yeah, apparently sexual frustration is one of the best aphrodisiacs," Lena said as she gently shifts to her side, facing Kara.

Lena cupped Kara's face, as Kara spread her arms resting Lena's head. They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other, absorbing the aftershocks. Lena turned her head and kissed Kara softly.

.....

**(Say Yes - Elliot Smith)**

Kara opened her eyes and there's barely light in the room except for the dawn skies. She's on her side facing the bedside table with the clock saying 5:56 in the morning and when she moved her hands and felt her body not wearing anything. Looking behind, she found Lena facing the other side. 

Lena made a chewing sound making Kara smile as she turns and spooned Lena. She made a humming sound when she felt Kara wrap her hands around her.

"Hi," Lena murmured as she pulled Kara's embrace tighter.

"It's still early, sleep some more," Kara buries her face in Lena's hair. She waits for Lena's body to relax and falls back to sleep.

When Lena woke up, the sun is streaming in Kara's bedroom, she turns around and found Kara in a large, white t-shirt laying on her side, waiting for her to wake up and with a sweet smile. 

"Hey," Kara greeted Lena as she moved closer, "did you sleep well?"

Lena laid her head on Kara's shoulder and Kara's hand is caressing the curve of her bare spine. 

Lena's crinkled her face and then smiled back as she reached for Kara's mouth and kissed her. "Yes, my head is pounding," she groaned. Kara pressed her lips to Lena's temple and giggled at how adorable Lena is with a hangover.

They were quiet for a while and looked at each other when Lena broke the silence. 

"I have some news," Lena raised her brow at Kara from under heavy eyelids before showing a shy smile.

"Is it about Lilian?" Kara asked while tucking hair behind Lena's ear. "I, um, also have news," she awkwardly smiled.

"My mother is hopeless, NCPD said, she's been asking for me, but when I get there... never mind, I'll just visit her once she's in the mood," Lena sighed, "what's your news?" she asked.

Kara couldn't talk and just awkwardly smiled. "If that's about gossips, I actually meant to tell you last night but I got distracted,"  Lena smirked.

"You knew?" Kara widens her eyes in shock.

"Uhm, Jess showed me a few articles," Lena said, "she's my assistant, Kara, so it's her job to let me know about these things, are you gonna have problems with things like that?" she added after seeing Kara blush.

"I- uhm, I just feel exposed," Kara whispered. 

"Well, no, because one, you're wearing a t-shirt and underwear, I am the one who is exposed," Lena joked and Kara giggled.

"What I meant, I guess, I was just used to uhm," Kara couldn't find words to finish her sentence about being invisible. 

"I know you value your anonymity, we'll not talk, that's what I prefer too," Lena moved closer before laying a sweet one on Kara's lips, "what they see is what they will get," she continued. 

Kara smiled at Lena and let her snuggle closer. "Were you watching me sleep again?" Lena smirked at Kara.

"I got up early, so I went to get you something to eat," Kara stoop up and sat at the edge of the bed, "it's in the kitchen."

"Kara stood and took an oversized sweatshirt and threw it to Lena who is still in bed, before leaving the room. "Put this on," she smirked.

When Lena came out of the bedroom, she found Kara standing by the breakfast bar, taking out food from a brown bag. She walked towards it and Kara just smiled. 

"Hi," Kara smiled sweetly, "are you hungry?"

"Very, what is this?" Lena asked, checking what Kara is preparing, "Cheeseburger? For breakfast? Oh, god, what time is it?"

"First, yes, it's cheeseburger for breakfast, but it's not just any cheeseburger," Kara said as Lena walked towards the other side of the breakfast bar to get coffee, "it's Mother Flipper's"

Lena shoot back around to see the burger Kara is unwrapping. Kara took out the second burger and placed it on a plate next to a glass of orange juice after seeing Lena's shocked face.

"I love their burger," Lena smiled from ear to ear, "where did you get them?"

"Second, I talked to Jess and told her you won't be coming in today," Kara pulled her by the hand and ushered Lena to sit to the bar stool next to where she is, "I also asked her for your favorite comfort food."

Lena looked confused as to how Kara managed to travel to her favorite burger joint. "So I flew there to get us some for breakfast," Kara explained.

"Flew?" Lena chuckled. It is still unusual for her to hear Kara talk about being Supergirl, the flying or heating a cup of coffee using heat-vision.

"Uhm, yeah, I did," Kara said after seeing Lena's confused face, "while you slept."

"And why am I not coming to work today?" Lena cocked her brows.

"We'll relax a little today, since you... uhm," Kara couldn't continue her sentence as she sat next to Lena and reached for her plate and took a sip of orange juice, "it's just, uhm, it's been a hectic few months for us, so I have a little surprise for you."

Lena smiled lovingly at Kara and moved closer to kiss her on the cheek. They both looked at their plates with burger and fries.

“Ooh, yum,” Kara said as she did a little food dance, showing her appetite is in full force, “so, how do we do this?” she asked.

Lena opened a napkin and laid it over Kara's lap with a squeeze to her bare knee then looked at Kara, “well, you pick it up with your hands and put it in your mouth,” Lena grinned as she knew Kara is asking about handling the media attention.

Lena just smirked and took a bite of her burger, moaning when she got a full hit of its flavor. Kara almost squirms in her seat but she just couldn't help but smile at Lena's appetite.

“Uhm, good, huh?” Kara let out a giggle as she watches Lena eat.

They were about to finish eating when Kara heard her phone ringing from the bedroom. She looked at Lena and smiled before running to the bedroom to answer it. She checked the ID and it's Eliza.

"Hi, sweetie," Eliza greeted her, "I tried calling your sister but I guess she's busy."

"Oh, she and Maggie scheduled their weekend for arranging the wedding, is everything all right?" Kara asked. 

"Uhm, no, nothing, I was checking up on you," Eliza said trying to control her words, "how's everything?"

Kara creased her forehead and pressed her lips trying to suppress a smile. "Eliza? If it's about Lena-" Kara said, breaking the awkward silence. 

"Oh, Lena? How's Lena?" Eliza awkwardly asked Kara, kept quiet so she gave in.

"Well, of course, it's partly about her! Your Aunt Gertie saw it on the internet, you're being called the significant woman in her life," Eliza's voice is full of excitement.

"Mom, we just don't want to address them yet, the news just broke and we haven't really talked about it," Kara explained as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Just be safe, ok?" Eliza said lovingly, "but they did have a few articles about she-might-be-dating-someone a few weeks back."

"I know, James showed them to me," Kara laid back to bed, "I'm sorry, you said you called partly about something?"

Kara came out of the room after the call and Lena is finishing the fries that came with the burgers. She originally planned a whole day at home with Lena but after thinking and replanning, she thought of something more special that Lena would really enjoy.

"Who was that?" Lena smiled while chewing.

"Uhm, it's Eliza," Kara sat next to her and shoved fries in her mouth.

"Oh? Is everything all right?" Lena asked as she scrolls through her phone.

Kara smirked and took Lena's phone. "I was emailing, you know?" Lena groaned.

"Come on," Kara stood up and cocks her head, gesturing to the bedroom. Lena's brows shot up, amazed at what Kara is implying.

"No," Kara chuckled at Lena's suggestive smile, "we're going somewhere, and we need to pack a few things."

"Where are we going?" Lena halts halfway to the bedroom door.

"It's a surprise, remember?" Kara smiled sweetly and pulled Lena's hand towards the bedroom to pack a few days bag.

Kara got dressed and waited for Lena. When Lena came out to the living room, she's wearing black jeggings and a navy blue long sleeve cotton shirt. "Let's go?" Lena said as she took her keys and put on her small quilted cross-body bag.

"Yeah, uhm, I- Lena?" Kara stood and used awkward hand gestures towards Lena's clothes, "don't you have comfortable clothes?"

"These are comfortable," Lena looked at her clothes, top to bottom.

"Of course, I mean, uhm, jeans? T-shirt?" Kara gesturing over her folded to her ankle jeans and a white cotton t-shirt with a navy blue bandana scarf on her neck, "like normal people clothes, you look like you're going to work on a weekend."

"I am supposed to be at work, it's a weekend," Lena rolled her eyes and went back to the bedroom to change. When she came back, she's wearing a navy blue v-neck t-shirt, a dark grey scarf and faded boyfriend jeans.

Kara smiled and put on her hoodie and helped Lena with her leather jacket before picking up their bag.

.....

They drove for a few hours and before reaching their destination, Kara asked Lena to close her eyes. After they pull up a driveway, Kara exits the car and walks around to Lena's side to open the door.  

"Where are we?" Lena stood still with her hand over Kara's hand who is covering her eyes.

Lena's surprised and whips around to face Kara, she takes in, "we're at your house, your mother's house, we're in Midvale? What are we doing here?"

"I remember you mentioned how you like to live with farm animals, the complete privacy, and the quiet country living," Kara said and Lena just smiled lovingly at her.

"Ooh, there you are!" Eliza welcomed them with her arms spread for a hug. The two met her halfway and Kara hugged her. Lena smiled as Eliza pulled her for a hug before gesturing them inside.

"Ok, there's plenty of food in the fridge and pantry," Eliza opened the fridge to show them before taking two bottles of water and placing it in the breakfast bar where Kara and Lena are seated.

Lena smiled and Kara noticed her confusion, "Mom asked me to housesit so I accepted but in return, I asked if I could bring you."

"Of course!" Eliza wrapped her arm around Kara, "the conference will just be over the weekend, you just need to water the plants and feed the animals."

Kara looked at Eliza with shock, "animals?" she clarified.

"Yeah, I've sort of started taking care of a few chickens and their chicks, a pair of cows and pigs and three goats," Eliza counted with her hands, 

"Oh and Bo, Bo!" she whistled and out came running from the kitchen is a black and white Border Collie jumping in excitement, "I'm sorry, he's a rescue dog, still a puppy," Eliza explained after seeing Lena's shock.

"What? Now that Alex and I are out of the house, we get a dog?" Kara crouched and picked up Bo, "you are the cutest!"

Eliza put on her coat after they heard a car pulling over and honked in the driveway. "Ok, have fun girls, don't burn the house down and please don't throw any wild parties."

"Hey, that was Alex!" Kara immediately defended herself.

"Of course with your help," Eliza smiled at her and kissed them both on the cheek, "I'll be back in a few days."

Kara walked Eliza to the door and waved goodbye as she watched until they disappear from sight.

They got up to their room to freshen up and went out to check on the animals. Kara looked at Lena after seeing the chicks.

"No!" Lena's eyes widen after seeing Kara's puppy eyes, "we are not bringing them home, Kara."

"Just one tiny chick?" Kara whined after Lena gave her a stern look, "fine, should we get something to eat?"

As Kara fixed them a salad and grilled chicken, Lena roamed around the house. She did not really have the time when they stayed there for the wedding a few months ago so while waiting for dinner, she decided to check the Danvers' study. Books about science, literature, history, law, their library is an ideal one. 

She also found an old family photo with the two girls wearing ugly Christmas sweaters while opening presents, there also are Alex's achievements, mostly in science, her MD/Ph.D. in Stanford and Kara's from Stanhope. Lena found a family photo album and took it out to the living room, settling on the couch.

Kara walked into the living room and smiled after seeing Lena with another book to entertain herself. When she walked closer, her eyes widen with what she thought was a book, turns out to be their family photo album. 

"Hey, hey," Lena kept it from Kara's reach but the later still was able to get it from her, "sorry, it's just, uhm, these are really private photos." 

Lena smirked at her and stood to get the bottle of wine that they brought along and chilled in the fridge. "You mean, embarrassing photos of you wearing ugly Christmas sweaters almost every year?" she teased Kara as she walks away from the living room, leaving Kara awkwardly chuckling.

"Lunch is ready," Kara walked away with the album behind her before smirking at Lena.

Kara prepared Caesar salad and grilled chicken. She placed two plates on the breakfast table scooping salad on each and forking a grilled chicken into it. Kara glanced and couldn't help but stare at Lena's outline with the sunlight shining through their huge kitchen window.

"What?" Lena asked while enjoying her piece of chicken, "Do I have something on my face?"

Kara just smiled lovingly and placed down her fork. Lena looked at her and smiled back.

"You are so beautiful," Kara's face brightens and tries to make sense of everything, to form a coherent thought.

Lena looks down, almost like she’s shy and Kara watches her. She tries to change the topic and looked at the view through the window.

"You're right, I really like it here," Lena said. They take a moment and she leans closer to Kara and gave her a gentle kiss, "I love it here."

.....

They walked around the barn and ranch behind to check on the animals before deciding to see the town, with Bo walking with them, Kara and Lena strolled hand in hand the sidewalk. They stopped at a small cafe and got refreshments before bringing Bo to a small dog kennel near a dog park.

"Mom said to be good, we don't want you getting into fights with the other dogs," Kara pats Bo before letting go of his leash and handing him to the kennel staff, "my mom said, if possible not to feed him with those beef treats, he seems to be having tummy aches," she instructs the staff. 

They settled on a bench in the playground next to the dog park and shared a huge chocolate chip cookie while finishing their drinks. 

After getting a laugh at how Kara seems to be like Snow White who talks to animals, a couple approached them and asked Lena for a photo. Lena stood and obliged them with three photos. The couple left and Lena settled back to their bench before Kara got distracted by something glinting in the distance. She sees it once, twice, and for the third time, she realizes it’s the lens of a camera trained right at them.

"Hey, maybe we should go somewhere else," Kara said picking up their small eco-bag. 

"Why, what's wrong?" Lena asked after noticing the panic on Kara's face.

They walked towards the dog kennel and sat in their waiting area. Before Kara explained to Lena.

"How did they know we're here?" Lena checking the area through the window, "I'm sorry, let's just get the dog and go home."

.....

Lena woke up to a barking puppy outside the house and an empty right side of the bed. She stood up, looked out the window and found Kara playing fetch with Bo. she could help but smile lovingly on her own while watching Kara play like a child. After dressing up, she went to the kitchen and found breakfast in the breakfast bar, Lena poured coffee and took it outside to check on Kara. 

As she steps out the back porch, country breeze greeted her good morning. Kara is nowhere to be found not after she heard the dog barking from inside the barn so she checked it and found Kara feeding the chickens and Bo rolling over the hay. When Lena stepped closer, she noticed Kara is cradling and talking to one of the chicks.

"Don't worry Amelia, you will grow strong and healthy," Kara whispered as she pets the little, yellow chick very seriously, "don't mind your brother's and sisters, some of them will grow strong and healthy too but most of them will become nuggets or chicken lollipops."

Lena couldn't help but giggle, startling Kara. "Good morning," she raised her brow smiling. 

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Kara stood after placing the chick back with the others.

Lena nods and took a sip of her coffee, "I was hoping we could cuddle but you're already cuddling someone else, Amelia?"

"Yeah, cause we can't keep calling them chicks," Kara gesturing over the chicks following their mother inside the coop, "Zac is jealous, he kept on eating the chicken feed for Amelia."

"What's with the names?" Lena creased her forehead as points at the chicks.

"Oh, uhm, I haven't figured out names for the others," Kara explained and then blushed, "but that's Amelia Egghart and Zac Eggfron."

Lena suppressed a giggle at how adorable Kara is wearing a sweatshirt, pajamas, and wellies. "You're not supposed to name them because once you name them, you start getting attached to it," Lena said.

After eating breakfast, Kara got a phone call from Alex asking her to drop by the D.E.O. she looked at Lena and showed an apologetic smile.

"It's a little awkward, you leaving me here, but it's all right," Lena stood from the couch, dropping the book she's reading, "just be home soon... be safe."

For the first time, Kara felt that Lena is easing up with her being Supergirl. She super sped and changed, taking Lena by surprise, now bearing the House of El's crest on her chest. 

As Lena stared at the crest intently, Kara looked at Lena's eyes, she moved closer and took Lena's hands and placed it on her shoulders. Lena gasped as she linked her arms around Kara's neck, she looked at their feet that are now hoving over the living room.

"You know, I hate flying," Lena whispered as she smirked inches from Kara's face.

"Well, statistically, it's still the safest way to travel," Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist, drawing them closer, "And I bet you'll like flying this way."

Lena just smiled and wrapped her arms around Kara. "I love it," she whispered and kissed Kara.

.....

After finishing a book, Lena checked the time, it's already half past one in the afternoon and still no sign of Kara. She stood up and returned the book to the library and picked up another. On her way back to the couch, she found Bo whining at the front door.

"You're bored too huh?" she said as Bo walked towards her and pawed her socked foot. Lena pulls a dog toy out of a basket that has a few chew toys near the door and squeezes it, but Bo did not take it and just walked towards the living room. 

She looked behind to the kitchen and found Bo's bowl empty, "Big appetite? Good boy."

Lena picked up the toy with Bo still sitting in the middle of her floor. She walks past him slowly, watching him, then sits on the couch. Bo doesn’t move as Lena slowly crosses her legs. 

"Stop looking at me like that," Lena whispered, "because there is no way that you are shedding all over the couch."

"Okay, right here," Lena gives in and smiles fondly at the dog who is lying on the floor. She taps on the couch and helped Bo climb the couch.

At her command Bo jumps up and onto the couch with her, giving her kisses, making Lena giggle. Bo snuggled as she reads her second book.

Upon finishing the third chapter, Lena close and placed it on the coffee table to rest her eyes for a while. She walked towards the door, put on her coat, scarf and decided to go to town and thought of cooking something for Kara for when comes home. Bo pawed her foot so Lena took his leash and brought him along for a walk.

After bringing Bo to a dog park, Lena found the farmer's market a few blocks from the park to get some ingredients and then to the bought meat to the shop next to it.

Lena glanced at the window of the shop to check on Bo, who is quietly watching the cars pass by. While waiting for the ground beef she ordered from the butcher, a hearty giggle startled her, upon turning around she sees Aunt Gertie walking towards her with a warm smile.

"Lena!" Aunt Gertie greeted Lena and pulled her into a hug, "what on earth are you doing here?"

Lena smiled shyly and answered her, "Ehm, getting ready for dinner, nice to see you."

"I knew that's Bo outside, Keith a pound of beef please," Aunt Gertie pointed at the glass display, "Where is Kara?"

"Uhm, she's dealing with something," Lena tried to make an excuse for Kara's little secret.

"With Alex? Those kids, and she just left you here," Aunt Gertie just smiled and cupped Lena's cheek, "I'm glad you already know, dear."

The butcher gave both their orders and they walk their way out of the shop together. "Well, remind Kara to drop by before going back to the city, will you? Tell her I made a bunch of Oh Boys," Aunt Gertie smiled at Lena as she puts the meat bag to her shopping bag and pets Bo.

.....

Lena turned off the oven and went to the pantry with Bo's bowl. She took one scoop of dog food and as she places it down, she glanced at the clock above the farmhouse sink.

"You're late," Lena whispered to herself as the time says five fifteen in the afternoon, "good boy," she pats Bo and went to their room with a book. 

She sat on the bed and found her phone on the bedside table, Lena is surprised she hasn't thought of her phone in a couple of hours alone. She smiled and checked her phone for any messages. Jess left a few so she swiped and read her emails. After sending an email approval to Jess, she placed it back to her bedside and continued with her book. 

Lena did not notice she fell asleep until she felt the bed move. When she opened her eyes it's Kara crawling next to her.

"Kara? Are you all right?" Lena stood up, "you had me so worried, I called Alex but she wasn't answering."

Kara slowly lies down and gave Lena a faint smile. "Are you hurt?" Lena asked as she cups Kara's face to check her face, arms and gently feels Kara's abdomen and legs, "I'm calling Alex."

"Hey, it's all right, I'm all right," Kara stops her from reaching for her phone, "I had a rough day, I got some rest-"

"But your rest wasn't enough, you wouldn't be this weak if you did," Lena moved closer to Kara who gives her a small smile.

"Ok, how about I bring up something to eat and you get some more rest?" Lena stood from the bed and pulled the covers over Kara.

Lena returned with a plate of lasagna, side of simple salad, a slice of garlic bread and an overly excited puppy running from the stairs straight to the bed.

"Hi, good boy," Kara sat up and let Bo give her kisses, "we went to the dog park and shopped a little, cause you're Mom's out of pasta sheets and ground beef."

As Kara digs in, Lena checked her phone and found a missed call from Alex. She unlocked her phone and sent Alex a text. 

"We saw your Aunt Gertie, she knew about your little secret," Lena smiled, "she asked me to remind you to drop by before going back to National City."

"She said she's got a bunch of Oh Boys?" Lena added, "what are those?" she asked after seeing Kara's excited face.

"Those are the best cookie dough brownies," Kara took another spoonful of lasagna and continued, "when I got here, Aunt Gertie would visit Eliza with a bag of treats, they introduced brownies to me and when I tried it the first time, all I can say was 'oh, boy,' and it stuck."

Lena giggled as she continues to watch Kara devour her food before hearing her phone ping and read Alex's text.

'She got a few hours of rest but insisted on going back, did she get back all right?' Alex asked and Lena replied 'yes, thanks.'

Kara finished all the food Lena prepared. After clearing up, Lena took Bo to the living room and went back upstairs to take a quick shower. She found Kara sleeping, so she quietly closed the bathroom door to keep the noise from waking her up.

**(Till The End - Jessie Ware)**

Lena came out of the bathroom wearing a large t-shirt and boy shorts and found Kara standing in the middle of the bedroom, "I thought you're already sleeping, feeling good?" she asked after seeing Kara smile and reaching out for her hand, gesturing for a dance.

"There’s no music," Lena smiled and took Kara's hand.

Kara smirks at Lena as she picks up her phone from the bed. She presses play and the song starts to play. Lena smiles at Kara and goes into her arms and they sway to the music in a dim lit room. After a long minute, Kara reaches up to whisper into Lena's ear.

"Better now," Kara sighed as can’t keep the awe off her face, she just pulls Lena closer and they continue to dance, alone in their bliss. 

.....

There's barely light in the bedroom when Lena felt cold, she tried reaching from behind for the duvet but what alerts her, aside from the fact that there are no covers, is that Kara not sleeping next to her.

"Uhm... Kara?" Lena turned around and her sleepy eyes widen after seeing Kara hovering over the bed, she clears her throat and called her again, "Kara."

Kara woke and opened her eyes and startled after realizing she's sleep flying. She hovered back to bed and looked at Lena who is still staring, "I'm sorry, I did not feel I was doing that."

"It's, uhm... it's all right," Lena mumbled, "I just did not expect you can do that."

"I can do lots of things," Kara teased Lena trying to distract her. Lena realized how uncomfortable Kara was when she asked, they went quiet for awhile until she broke the silence.

"What else can you do?" Lena whispered as Kara smiles at her.

Kara turned and they face a few inches away from each other and smiled. Kara took the other end of the covers and wrapped it around Lena and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She blew gently on Lena's hair making the later feel her super breath.

"Aside from the obvious flight and super breath, which is cool, no pun intended," Lena cocked her brow, "can you also do the things that he can?" she added, gesturing over Kara's framed photo with Clark in the desk.

"I'm not like him, I do not know anything about Superman or your kind," Lena said as she smiles shyly at Kara, "Lex and I liked the same hobbies, except the obsession with Superman." 

"No, no, I-," Kara cupped Lena's face, "this never happened to me before... asked what I can or can't do." Lena smiled and kissed Kara's palm.

"When my pod landed on Earth, Clark rescued me, he sent me to live with the Danvers, and unlike what they did with him, they really did not want me to use my abilities," Kara said, "they wanted me to be a normal kid."

"The first time I used my super speed and strength, I rescued a woman and her child from a car crash, when I got them out, the car exploded and almost killed Alex," Lena saw how Kara's eyes started dilating from the memory of that day, "Jeremiah and Eliza thought it would be best if I hide my powers, so Jeremiah gave me a pair of glasses to suppress my vision and ignored the people's cry for help."

"And when he died from saving an alien, Superman offered to show what he knew, but I decided to live a normal life to keep Alex, Eliza, safe," Kara looked at Lena and gave her a faint smile.

They never really have spoken about Kara being Supergirl or about her powers. They both felt the other was not ready. Lena listened quietly while twirling Kara's hair. 

"Keeping it will also keep people I love safe," Kara whispered, "when Cadmus took you, it nearly killed me, I-"

Lena moved closer to Kara and wrapped her arms around her when she saw Kara's eyes almost watery. "I will never ask you to keep them away, you're a marvel," Lena said before kissing Kara softly on the lips. She curls into Kara's chest and they cuddle.

"Every time I close my eyes I see you in that hospital bed, but you know how I deal with it?" Kara smiled at Lena before continuing, "I open my eyes and look at you."

.....

**THANKSGIVING**

Lena and Kara got back to the latter's apartment carrying bags of groceries.

"Kara, I thought this was going to be a small gathering," Lena asked as she struggles to put the bags on the kitchen island, "I mean, there’s enough food in here for like, thirty people."

"Never underestimate the leftovers," Kara turns to her.

"And just to let you know, Mom always makes dessert, J'onn said he would make a cranberry cocktail something, even Alex cooks something, it’s not always edible."

"I heard that," Alex sighed carrying another bag.

"Well, you know what, I make a great stuffing," Lena said, Alex and Kara, shoot her a look, "I learned it from our housekeeper."

"Look, I need to go to work," Alex said when her phone beeped, "I'll see you all tonight."

"Don't forget the pie!" Kara reminded Alex on her way out.

Kara heard her phone pinged and when she checked, it was James who sent her a link.

"Oh, boy," Kara gasped getting Lena's attention. 

"What?" Lena took Kara's phone and read the article.

> EXCLUSIVE: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers Are Dating, Show PDA during park date: Pics!
> 
> Lena Luthor and girlfriend Kara Danvers enjoys a chilly but romantic and quiet walk in Midvale this weekend where a source tells Entertainment Insider, the two were very "affectionate" with one another and openly held hands.
> 
> The lovely Metropolis native had her brunette locks parted on the side and down while keeping warm in a black cashmere coat and gray scarf while the Midvale born kept cozy in a black puffy jacket and navy blue beanie while restraining an overly active puppy.
> 
> Luthor and Danvers, both 24, first sparked dating rumors when they were snapped leaving at a private party in National City in October and then another while walking towards a waiting car outside L-Corp a few days after, holding hands. However, neither confirmed or denied on the romance rumors.
> 
> The two grabbed some refreshments before taking their puppy to a kennel near Midvale's Farmer's Market with a source saying that Lena even posed for a photo with a couple who recognized her, 'they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, Lena kept her arms around Kara's, they also shared a cookie and they looked like they were having a great time,' eyewitnesses told EI.
> 
> Lena, who was formerly in a relationship with late the Spheerical Industries CEO Jack Spheer and was also past linked to UN Ambassador Diana Prince, seems to be very keen to keep her private life under wraps that not even friends knew about her blossoming romance with the reporter until later in the relationship. Kara on the other hand dated her boss, Cat Grant's, son Adam Foster but the duo eventually parted ways, with the reporter focusing on giving us the latest on alien news and is used to just being in the byline and anonymous.
> 
> Entertainment Insider has reached out to Lena on Monday during their L-Solar press conference. When asked, 'What do you have to say to all the romance speculation between you and Kara Danvers right now?' Luthor responded, 'I don't like to talk about my personal life.'

The article got supporting photos of them from the Halloween party, one in front of L-Corp entrance and a few from the park in Midvale. One with Kara taking a photo of Lena and the said couple, the second photo is Kara trying to hand Bo to the kennel staff, another photo is of them laughing hand in hand while crossing the road from the cafe to the park.

Two of the photos were blown up, one of Lena kissing Kara's shoulder while sitting on a bench and then another, a bit smaller but a blurred photo of Kara pulling Lena by the coat for a kiss.

Lena cupped her mouth in shock and then she looked at Kara. "How on earth did they get these photos, they're so up close," Lena gave back Kara's phone, "That's the reason why these questions came up during the press conference."

"What should we do?" Kara asked while stress eating the donuts they bought. 

Lena smiled at Kara's stuffed face. "First we don't panic," Lena chuckled, "I don't really let them get me if you wish to talk about it, it's up to you... I'd suggest you not talk about it as I have never."

"You never talk about your personal life?" Kara sat next to Lena on the couch.

Lena shook her head and just smiled, "Ever since, because of Lex, but this is my life and I prefer to keep it to myself and as much as possible away from judging eyes who are waiting for me to make a wrong move."

"I guess what you see is what you get," Kara smiled, "is that what you mean?" Lena giggled and gave Kara a kiss before cuddling on the couch.

.....

The day went by quick and after years, this is the first time Lena will be celebrating Thanksgiving without her laptop or paperwork. Jess walked into her office and said goodbye. Lena checked her phone and she's got a calendar reminder of the celebration.

'Thanksgiving @ Kara's 6 PM' it beeped. She stood up, straighten her dress and gathered her laptop into her bag and put on her coat. Hector drove her to her favorite wine cellar before reliving him for the day.

Upon stepping out of the elevator, Lena heard music from outside Kara's apartment and she can hear their hearty laughter, making Lena smile before finally knocking.

"Hey!" Kara greeted her with her one thousand watt smile, "come in."

Kara took off her coat and bag and ushered her to Eliza who is gracefully pulling a pan with turkey from the oven. J'onn's also in the kitchen stirring drinks while James is in the living room, watching football.

"Lena's here," Kara gently rests her hand on Lena's back, gesturing her to the kitchen.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Danvers," Lena offering a bottle of wine, "I didn't know what to bring, so."

"Thank you, and what did I say about calling me that? You sound like one of our interns," Eliza took the wine and placed it on the kitchen island before giving Lena a hug.

"Winn is on his way with Lyra and Maggie just called, she’ll be here any minute," Alex updating every one of the guests.

Everyone is gathered around the table, laughing and preparing to start eating when Kara stood and raised her glass.

"Thank you all for coming to our annual Friendsgiving," Kara looked at Lena next to her and smiled, "that's what we call Thanksgiving... uhm, Mom, will you do us the honors?"

"Ok, this is a family tradition that before we eat, we go around and we say what we're thankful for, so, whoever wants to go first," Eliza said, smiling at everyone.

"You know what guys, I can go first," Kara stands again, she clears her throat and raised her glass, "this year has been really tough and I am thankful for..." she pauses and looks around the table and everyone.

"I am thankful for everyone, family, and friends," Kara smiles and continued, "thank you for friends who always got my back," she raised her glass to James and Winn, "for who not only a boss but also a father," she then looks at J'onn.

"And for this family that you have welcomed me into," Kara smiles sweetly at Alex and Eliza, "and for lighting my path," she looks lovingly at Lena.

"Here, here!" everyone raised their glasses.

Lena's first Thanksgiving with the Danvers went well. She never thought families do such things, eat together, laugh and make fun of each other. They finished everything and said their goodbyes and called it a day.

.....

"Are we going to get brunch?" even if it's only half past 9 in the morning Kara asked Lena on the phone while finishing an article about a new law that is being passed on alien amnesty.

"Oh, I'm sorry love, I made plans for lunch," Lena answered on the other line, "I thought you're finishing a deadline?"

"I am, I am, it's just we did not see each other this morning," Kara started walking towards James's office, "so I thought we can get brunch." She stands quietly behind the other reporters while James makes a huddle.

"You remember my friend Sam right?" Lena said, "she's here to look at houses with her daughter Ruby, and I'm meeting them for late lunch unless it's a quick brunch?" Lena teased, emphasizing on the word 'quick'.

Kara's mouth drops from Lena's simple teasing and she gently bit her lower lip from Lena's bedroom voice. James started flipping channels and eyed Kara as he gave some instructions for the reporters, Snapper looked behind and did the same. Kara finally got distracted and stood by the threshold, trying to hide from the two.

"I-, I can do a quick brunch," Kara whispered and checked at James who is discussing, and then she got interrupted by Snapper who is staring at her again, "yeah, I have a deadline and I need to uncover what happened to the pod that was found this morning on the outskirts of National City., but, I- uhm, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, my place," Lena answered quickly and teased Kara even more, "tonight I have something I’d like to uncover back at home." 

Kara let out an awkward giggle and then cleared her throat, "Ha! You promise?"

"Yes, I’ll even slip into that outfit you got me for Halloween if you want," Lena teased Kara again.

"You mean the one with-" Kara confirmed if Lena meant the nurse outfit. "Uh huh," Lena answered.

Kara stepped aside and takes a second to compose herself, sighing heavily and leaning against the glass walls. 

"Kara, are you all right?" James's assistant, Eve Teschmacher asked her. Kara just nods and turns off her phone to join the huddle back in James' office.

Right after the huddle, Kara went straight to L-Corp. Upon reaching Lena's floor, she was greeted by Jess who's about to step into the elevator. Kara walked into Lena's office and closed the door behind her.

"Kara!" Lena grinned while typing something on her laptop, "I thought you're finishing an article? We're still on for tonight?"

"Oh, of course, I had to follow a lead nearby, so I decide to check on you," Kara drops her bag in on the floor by couch and trails off suggestively. 

"Check on me?" Len stands and follows.

After a second Lena smirks and pushes Kara's back onto the couch, she crawls on top of Kara and she pushes her coat off. Lena leans down to kiss Kara, but after a moment Kara rolls them over. Kara pushes Lena's hair out of her face and Lena does too, pausing for just a moment before she kisses Kara again. Kara pulls her down over Lena's body and they go back to kissing. Except it’s not long before they’re interrupted by a ringing phone, they both check their phone that's on the coffee table, it's Kara's and Alex is calling her. 

"Alex!" Kara hissed and then answered it.

"Don’t answer it," Lena moans while kissing Kara's ears, down to her neck and clavicle, "don’t, don’t even, don’t look at it, don’t answer it, don’t pick it up."

Kara reaches down to grab the phone. "Hold on," she answers.

"You picked it up," Lena lets out a groan and lets Kara go.

"Hey Alex," Kara clears her throat while looking at Lena, "ok, I'll be right there."

Kara smiled and kissed Lena gently. She stood and pulled Lena up from the couch. They both straighten then clothes when Lena's phone pinged.

"I will see you tonight?" Lena pulled Kara closer and kissed her as Kara wraps her arms around her. Lena walks around her desk while she reads her text message, "It's Sam, she and Ruby are on their way to the restaurant."

"Ok," Kara smiled shyly as she adjusted her glasses.

Lena takes a seat and smirks at Kara's reaction. "Why so quiet and shy all of a sudden?" she asks.

"I wasn't," Kara blushed. 

"You come here for a quick checkup," Lena emphasizes on the word 'quick' as she smirks at Kara, "and jumps on me the minute you come in here-"

"I did not 'jump' on you," a shy smile escapes Kara's lips, "I just did not expect or plan this, I've never-"

"Had a quickie at work?" Lena as she cocks her brow.

"Ye-, no, no-" Kara giggled nervously as she picks up her jacket and bag, "and can you please keep your voice down?"

"Jess is not here," Lena smirks, "and I own this building, I will say what I wish to say."

"Ok, Richie Rich, I need to go," Kara said as her phone beeps again, "I'd jump off your balcony but I-"

"It's all right, I'll see you later," Lena just smiled and watched as Kara walks out of her office.

.....

"Good afternoon Ms. Luthor, your reservation for three?" the hostess greeted her as she's gestured towards her table where Samantha Arias and her daughter, Ruby is waiting, "this way please."

"Hey!" Sam stood up as Lena pulled her for a hug.

"How are you?" Lena greeted Sam and looked at Ruby who is smiling from her seat, "Ruby, you're all grown up!"

They sat and their assigned server gave them the menu. The server left them after Lena ordered for them. After finishing her spaghetti with meatballs, Ruby entertained herself by reading on her iPad as Lena and Sam finish their meal and wine.

"So, how's house hunting?" Lena takes a sip of her red wine, "Do you need help finding one?"

"No, no, you've done too much," Sam said, "besides, we found a few potential houses, but the boss and I still needs to deliberate," Sam giggled as she gestures over the tiny boss in headphones.

"Thank you for helping in L-Corp, really, thank you," Lena smiled warmly at Sam, "we just got rid of our treacherous CFO and we need your guts."

"Are you kidding?" Sam cocked her head, "thank you for this opportunity, this is good, l can put Ruby in a really good, expensive private school."

"Mom, I need to go to the bathroom," Ruby whispered as she places her iPad on the table. Sam nods as she and Lena watch Ruby disappear into the hallway to the bathroom.

Lena and Sam continue to catch up until they got interrupted by screaming people that are coming out of the back area of the restaurant. Dined people started making their way out of the restaurant as Lena and Sam wait for Ruby.

A familiar shriek startles them both and the next people who walked out of the hallway send chills down their spine.

"Mom!" Ruby called out while being carried by an armed, masked man who appears to be robbing the restaurant and has taken Ruby as their hostage.

"Ruby!" Sam walked towards the group of men but Lena pulled her back, trying to restrain her.

"Listen to me you parasite, that's a child so grow some balls, let her go and just do what you came here to do," Lena said aggressively. 

"Oh grow some balls," the armed man pointed his mini uzi at Lena and Sam, "how about you come here and get her yourself, Princess?"

The armed man fired and just as Lena and Sam ducks, Supergirl came in for cover. 

**(I'm Gonna Be - Sleeping At Last)**

"Supergirl," Lena gasped. Ever since Lena knew who Supergirl is, she's never seen her in action right before her eyes.

"Are you all right, Ms. Luthor?" Kara asked and Lena just nods.

"Ooh, Supergirl is here, I'm shaking," the man armed provokes her and brings the gun in Ruby's right temple, "since we had a little change of plan, between you showing up, I want you to fly me away from here with this money or else I'm going to blow this kid's brains out."

"Ruby!" Sam screamed while Lena tries to restrain her.

"Shut up!" the armed man got agitated points the gun back at them, "I wired the bank next door with C4, and you see this button? One wrong move, boom."

Kara used her x-ray vision around the restaurant and the wall behind the man to see the bank next door. He was bluffing. 

"What's it going to be Supergirl?" he moved his gun back to them and Supergirl speeds and broke the man's arm, freeing Ruby.

The bystanders look at them as the police take away the armed man. News crews from different stations started pulling over around the scene to get information for the 6 o'clock news. They pause, as Kara stands a few feet away in front of Lena, not really wanting to say goodbye. 

"Oh I so wish I could kiss you right now," Kara whispers.

"Yeah, I know," Lena said as she looks at her, not as Supergirl but as Kara.

Kara looks down, then holds out her hand. Lena looks from Kara's hand back to her face and finally takes Kara's hand.

"This is me, giving you a long, slow kiss," Kara said as Lena smiles widely.

"And this is me, kissing you back and running my hand up and down your spine," Lena answered as she gently squeezes Kara's hand.

Lena watched as Kara flies away. She walked towards the medic who is checking on Ruby and the police started interviewing them.

"You know, I forgot about your growing closeness with Supergirl," Sam smirks when Lena furrows her brows in confusion, "is she the reason why you don't want to leave National City?"

"Auntie Lena, are you really friends with Supergirl?" Ruby pops her head from the medic's van. 

Lena smirks back at Sam before answering Ruby, "yeah, she, uhm saved me a couple of times." 

"Cool," Ruby went back to the medic tending her.

"I thought you're with this reporter I'm seeing all over gossip tabloids with you?" Sam crossed her arms, "are stepping out on Kara for Supergirl."

"Stop and keep your voice down," Lena giggled before checking her phone, "ok, I need to go back to the office, drop by tomorrow?"

Sam nod and gives her a hug.

.....

**CHRISTMAS**

"Found it!" Kara said as she goes through a box of Christmas ornaments for her apartment. 

"You're still gonna bring that wine mom loves right? The one from Italy?" Alex asked while drinking wine, relaxed on the couch and obviously not helping.

"Yes, but it’s Christmas Eve, that’s when we open the gifts, no one should be drunk," she stopped digging through the box, furrowing her forehead.

"Maybe we can open them in the morning?" Alex suggested.

"In the morning?" Kara scoffs, "Christmas morning is for stockings."

**(Santa Baby - Eartha Kitt)**

"This really is a big deal for you, huh?" Lena made a snide comment, while drinking wine next to Alex, as she watches how excited Kara is, "you're like a Christmas elf."

"I think – I think what Alex is trying to say is that maybe it's time to change some things," Maggie said, trying to calm Kara down.

"Things? What about our family tradition?" Kara shoots Alex a look and obviously upset.

"Relax Kara, you're overreacting," Alex said.

Kara finished decorating her apartment and said their goodbyes to Alex and Maggie. And after clearing up the dishes from dinner, she sat next to Lena on the couch as the latter nurses her wine while on her laptop.

"I am not overreacting," Kara breaking the silence, "it’s one night out of the year."

"Maybe you should change some things, just like what Maggie said," Lena said.

"You are still coming, right?" she asks Lena.

"If I don’t have to work, but look, no presents, remember?" Lena shifts so she's facing Kara, "we promised, it’s just a little too stressful this first year."

"No presents, I’m flexible," Kara nods. Then she realized something.

"You're not coming, aren't you?" she cocked her head, looking at Lena, "If you aren’t ready, why not just tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Kara," Lena with an apologetic look.

"You did Thanksgiving, right?" Kara giving Lena puppy eyes, "and you liked it."

"It's just, Christmas means something different to me than it does to you," Lena whispered.

"It’s Christmas, I mean, how can it be different?" she asked.

"When Lex got locked up, my mother would put away decorations that the housekeepers put up, the gingerbread man cookies they'd bake, Christmas tree," Lena said, "we haven't celebrated ever since."

"I'm sorry, I didn’t know," Kara scoots in closer to Lena.

"That’s why every year my mother packs and goes somewhere else and ever since, I have celebrated Christmas just like any other day, business as usual," Lena said, staring in her laptop with graphs and reports, as Kara looked at her, "and that's my tradition, business is important to me, it’s as important as your tradition is to you." 

Kara nods and placed her arm on Lena's shoulder. Kara looks at her and Lena smiles as her phone rings.

After finishing her glass of wine, Lena freshens up and when she stepped out of the bathroom, she found Kara touching up decorations in the living room - in her pajamas. She couldn't help but smile at having her own Christmas elf. Lena laid down on her side, leg crossed to the other and with her right hand supporting her head. Lena clears her throat loudly. 

"I just need to make a few touch ups-," Kara unknowingly said while fixing some ornaments in the Christmas tree.

"Sure, but since it's almost Christmas, maybe you can unwrap one of your presents instead?" Lena said making Kara turn around and chokes after she sees Lena naked in bed with what appears to be a large, red knitted scarf tied in a bow around her chest.

"Or, or we can also do that, yeah, ok," Kara awkwardly chuckles, she drops the ornaments she's holding on the couch and speeds towards the bedroom.

.....

Kara rolls over and stretches on the bed. She reaches over her head and finds Lena's hand. She’s still on the bed but Lena's on the floor and neither of them is dressed.

Kara just sighs. "Well, seems like you've accomplished a lot during this lunch meeting," she teased.

"Yeah, accomplished them three times," Lena smirked, "I had to leave a few moves."

Kara laughs with Lena as she rolls over again but she doesn’t drop Lena's hand. Lena leans in for another kiss.

"I have to go," Lena said.

"What?" Kara widens furrowed her brows, "right away?"

"Yeah, that's why it's called a quickie," Lena said as she kisses Kara one more time, "I just need to check one factory downtown, and there's this ball gala later, do you want to be my plus one?"

"And be the talk of the town on tomorrow's papers?" Kara chuckled before looking at Lena who's gave her a faint smile, "I'm sorry, I just don't think I can handle not talking to them when asked."

"It's all right," Lena smiled before leaning in and give Kara a kiss before as she gathers her clothes and heads for the bathroom.

Kara doesn't move until Lena's phone buzzes. She looks around but reporter's curiosity gets the better of her and she crawls across the bed to get a look. It’s a text message from a private number that simply says 'Urgent. Get somewhere private. Call me ASAP.'

Kara quickly shuffles back to the side of the bed and pretends she wasn’t snooping. Lena comes back from getting dressed. 

"I think your phone buzzed," she points to Lena's phone on the bedside table

"Oh," Lena leans over to check and Kara watches her.

"Everything all right?" Kara asks.

"Yeah, fine" Lena dismisses the message and give Kara another kiss, "okay, I’ll see you tonight."

"I'll be here," Kara said as Lena leaves. Something else is going on and she’s lying to her about it.

After hearing the front door close, she picked up her phone and called Alex, after a few minutes, Alex is in the apartment.

"Kara?" Alex called out. Kara scrambles to get up the bed as she's still naked under the covers, "Wow, it's in the middle of the day," Alex looks away, "please tell me Lena is not under the covers, oh god, did you guys got stuck? I-"

"Alex!" Kara called her out from awkwardly rambling. She pulled the sheets and wrapped it around her so she can stand up to get a shirt on the dresser near her.

After getting dressed, she joined Alex in the kitchen and told her what happened.

"You think she's cheating?" Alex furrowed her brows, "Or into something, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know," Kara sighed, "I couldn't think."

"I can track her phone-" Alex suggested.

"No, no," Kara shook her head, "It's probably just something confidential in L-Corp."

Alex gave her a small smile before teasing her, "Seriously? You call me after a quickie? You could've dropped by the D.E.O. and besides, last night wasn't enough?"

"What?" Kara's blushing face turned to confusion after realizing what Alex meant.

"Oh don't play the innocent, young lady, I forgot this here last night," Alex raised a folder, "and when we came back to get it, we wish we did not return at all because we can hear you upon stepping out of the elevator."

"Ok, enough!" Kara stood and started gathering Alex's things, obviously throwing her out, "I'll see you later at the alien bar."

.....

"Kara, there you are!" Alex said as she approaches Kara's table with James and Winn at the alien bar, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Why? We said we'd meet here, remember?" Kara furrowed her brows before sipping club soda.

"Well, there's something I found," Alex pulls out her phone from her pocket and scrolls from what she's about to show Kara, "actually it was mom and Aunt Gertie who found it and-"

"Did you show her?" Maggie interjects with two bottles of beer and notices that Alex is awkwardly scrambling, "Eliza found this live feed from the gala Downtown where Lena got interviewed, pretty fancy."

"Oh yeah?" Kara leans over to see the video and Alex clicks play, "Lena asked me, but I'd rather not."

"Yeah, aren't you like going to confirm all these weird gossip news?" Winn asked and before Kara answers the video starts playing.

It's a video of Lena walking on the red carpet and being photographed by the press. The video then shifts to Lena being interviewed by an entertainment press.

"Lena Luthor what an elegant dress!" the glamorous reporter compliments Lena, "who are you wearing?"

"Thank you, Lauren, it's from Carolina Herrera," Lena smiled and answered. Her hair is neatly side-parted and she's wearing a black shirtwaist taffeta ball gown, "I love her."

"Speaking of love, there have been obvious rumors spreading around, photos, articles, are you finally seeing someone again?" the reporter asked, "Is one of the most successful and busiest women in National City finally making time for love?"

Lena just smiled and so's the reporter. "Ooh, good one, ok specifics, a not-so mystery anymore, is Lena Luthor making time for Kara Danvers? Is there love in the air?"

"Well, the air changes in the room when she's around, I'm sure you've met her," Lena's smile grew bigger, "It's so honest and pure and so powerful, it's like a superpower that she can just unlock," Lena said, "I just love making and spending time with her so I guess that's something." 

Kara's mouth drops as Lena starts to confirm what she and Lena have on national TV.

"Does that answer your question?" James teased Winn, "I have Holly there to cover, do you want to send her a question?" he asks Kara and she just shook her head as she shuts her mouth firmly.

"That is definitely something, you heard it here first, you two look very good together and we're happy for you Lena," the reporter reaches in and gave Lena a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Have fun, I'll see you inside!"

Alex turns off her phone and chugs her beer before asking Kara, "Are you all right? Did you know she's going to do that?"

Kara just smiled and started to blush. "Obviously not," Maggie said and reached in to hug Kara, "I'm happy for you."

James raised his beer, "To Kara and Lena!"

Kara, dizzy and all, went straight to her apartment. After freshening up, she sets her alarm, slides under the covers and then shoots Lena a short text message. 

'How was the shindig?' and then hit send. She places her phone next to her alarm clock and a few seconds after shutting her eyes, she heard a knock.

**(Dress - Taylor Swift)**

She used her x-ray vision and found Lena on the other side of the door carrying a paper bag.

"Hey," Lena cocks her head and greets Kara with a sweet smile.

"Nice dress!" Kara leaned on the door and smiled back, "Only, I think that's a bit too much for bedtime."

"I can always take it off," Lena smirked, "the question is, are you going to let me in and help me get out of this dress?"

Kara blushed and steps aside to let Lena in.

"What's in the bag?" Kara asked while standing behind her. Lena placed the bag on the kitchen island and let Kara open it, "Potato Chip Fudge ice cream," Kara gasped.

Lena couldn't help but smile at Kara's child-like expression. Kara immediately got spoons and brought the ice cream to the couch and excitedly waited for Lena who is still standing by the kitchen. Lena followed her and took one of the spoons from Kara's hand and they share the pint of ice cream she brought. 

"How was your party?" Kara took a spoonful of ice to her mouth.

"It'd be more fun if you were there," Lena said as she scoops ice cream. 

Kara noticed Lena glancing at her and when she looked at her, she found Lena staring at her. "What?" Kara smiled.

"Uhm, you're right," Lena whispered while scooping ice cream.

"About what?" Kara asked.

"You're right, it's difficult not to answer their questions," Lena looked at her, "they asked me about you."

Kara took the spoon out of her mouth before giving Lena a kiss and smiled, "I know," she found a slight confusion on Lena's face before continuing, "Alex found this live feed thingy."

Lena continues to smile at Kara before taking the ice cream and spoons off of her hands, "And you're ok with that?" she asks.

"Well at least we're not keeping things from people," Kara looked at Lena, checking her reaction after thinking of the 'urgent call' she saw on Lena's phone earlier. 

"Yeah, only I- I can't guarantee they'll stop," Lena rests her hand on Kara's thigh, "the photos, questions, I know how you liked and want anonymity."

"I love you," Kara whispered and smiled, "and it's you that I want."

.....

It's the afternoon of Christmas Eve and Jess walked Kara in with another folder Lena requested. Kara dropped by before driving with Alex and Maggie to Midvale. There, they will meet J'onn, Winn, Lyra, and James who will be celebrating Christmas with them, Danvers style.

"Jess, are you celebrating Christmas eve here as well?" Kara asked while Jess gathers folders from Lena's desk.

"Yes, my family is in Metropolis, Ms. Danvers," Jess smiles.

"And that's...?" Kara looked confused after Jess phone chimes, she looks down and groans.

"But my boyfriend would like me to meet his family," Jess whines as she only started seeing the guy from the IT Department.

"Is that Frank Williams again?" Lena asked while reading something on her laptop, making Jess blush.

Kara chuckled and sat in front of Lena's desk. Jess laughs too as she walks away on her phone.

"Jess?" Lena stops her, "why don't you go home, if you leave now, you'd be able to catch the next flight to Metropolis before midnight."

Jess froze and just looked at Lena and Kara who is smiling. 

"Thank you, Ms. Luthor," Jess smiled from ear to ear, "Have a Merry Christmas."

Jess instantly walked out of Lena's office and shut the door on her way out and while reading a report, Lena noticed from her peripheral view that Kara is staring, making her blush.

"Can I help you?" Lena grinned.

"Why don't you just come home to Midvale with me?" Kara stood, stalking towards Lena and as the latter just smiled, "Santa Claus annually visits Midvale."

Lena couldn't help but let out a small giggle after hearing how cute Kara is, "you do know, there's no Santa Claus, right?"

"Whether there’s a Santa Claus or not, that’s not why I love Christmas," Kara stood next to Lena's table, "when I was a kid, no matter how I missed my real home, Eliza always managed to make every day magical, then my first year on Earth, they introduced Christmas and I loved every single bit of it."

"Our dad and mom would decorate the house and made me feel at home, it gave me hope that things could get better, and I love that feeling, that sense of hope, you know," Kara showed Lena her sweetest smile almost teary, "on the shortest, darkest days of the year people of all faiths celebrate the light."

"Plus, who doesn’t love presents?" she added.

They have a moment and Kara's ringing phone broke the silence and started them both. It's Alex waiting with Maggie outside L-Corp.

"Merry Christmas," Kara said, making Lena stand up and offering a hug and kissed her goodbye, "I'll see you in the morning?"

Lena smiled and watches Kara go.

.....

The place is like Christmas exploded, the Danvers living room is covered in decorations and lights after Kara added a 'few' more decorations.

"Sweetie, everything looks excellent, just like always," Eliza smiled, looking around the living room.

Alex and Maggie are there, but there’s something nagging Kara. She’s not enjoying it like she should be. Eliza notices and gives Alex a look.

"Oh, Kara," Eliza grabs her hand, "you don’t have to look so miserable."

"Mom's right," Alex said after sipping wine, "we know how much this tradition means to you, so we decided to stick to old school, we’re here all night, like always."

"I love you both so much," Kara said, "but there’s someplace I need to be." 

Eliza smiles at Alex and Maggie as they know where Kara would like to celebrate Christmas this year.

"It's all right,"  Eliza reached in for a hug, "go ahead, sweetheart."

Kara opens the door to head out, but she’s stopped by Lena on the other side.

"I – uh, I was just coming to see you," she's shocked to see Lena as the latter just smiles widely.

"I flew right after you left," Lena smiles as she stood on the porch, "I was coming to see you and I felt hungry for some holiday food, what about your family tradition?"

"Um, I was just thinking it’s time for a new tradition," Kara couldn't help but smile at Lena. 

"Me too," Lena smiles back.

"Kara, will you just invite Lena in," Alex groaned who is eavesdropping from the window.

"Right," Kara shuts the door behind her when Lena walks past her. They stop in front of the giant Christmas tree by the living room.

"It’s beautiful," Lena gasped as she looks at the decoration before cupping Kara's face to kiss her. Kara returns it and they stay forehead-to-forehead.

"What's that?" Kara asked as she steps back after seeing Lena's hand.

"This old thing?" Lena raised her hand, showing the ring Kara gave her clinging her left ring finger, "You'll know when I'm ready to wear this remember?" 

"Oh, this is wonderful, we need champagne to celebrate!" Eliza walked in with Alex and Maggie holding two extra flute glasses with champagne.

"Celebrate?" Kara widens her eyes, "What are we celebrating? Did you know about my proposal? Alex, you told her?"

Alex just shook her head before sipping some champagne. Kara looked back at Eliza and she just smiled before looking back at Lena who is now holding a small silver velvet box with Nick Lane engraved on it.

"She did not do anything, well there's this one time where I got her to talk about how you thought I was doing something behind your back," Lena smiled at her before opening the box with a round cut diamond and platinum ring, "I had to tell you mom about your abrupt proposal, so I can do this."

"Know that I had a very difficult time keeping this a secret for the past couple of days," Lena said as Kara pouts and then gave Lena a sweet smile. "Yes Kara, I will marry you, of course, if the offer still stands?" Lena said as she took out the ring from the box.

"Always," Kara cupped Lena's face and kissed her. Lena slides the ring on Kara's finger before they embrace in front of the tree and everyone.


	3. always and forever

Kara woke up feeling her left arm couldn't move and when she looked, it's spread out with Lena's head resting on it. Lena groaned after Kara tried to move.

After letting out a good yawn, she marveled at Lena's peaceful face, loose tendrils covering her porcelain face partly, her pink almost red lips, she couldn't help but smile when Lena did her mouth thingy while sleeping. She felt Lena's legs wrap around hers underneath the covers so she moved slightly facing Lena and placed her other arm around her waist.

**(Turning Page - Sleeping At Last)**

"Hey," Kara whispered and kissed Lena's sleepy eyes, "it's Christmas morning, I can smell pancakes, you want to get hot cocoa?"

"It's still early, five more minutes," Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and murmured.

Kara can't believe Lena would like to stay in bed at 7 in the morning. Kara just smiled and kissed the other's forehead as Lena nuzzles her neck. Something distracted her from Lena's sleepy face, something is glinting in her hand. When Kara moved her hand she found the ring Lena had given her, she looked at Lena's hand that is tucked between them and there, next to Lena's beautiful face is her mother's ring.

'We're engaged,' she said to herself and smiled before giving Lena another kiss on her forehead.

When Kara opened her eyes again, she sees her alarm clock on the bedside drawer next to the lampshade, it reads 8:09 AM. She felt an arm tugging her belly, pulling her back. Lena spooning her, her hand with a sparkling ring over Lena's made her sigh of happiness.

"Good morning," Lena's bedroom voice broke the silence in the room, Kara immediately turned around, "I heard your mom knock a few minutes ago."

"Merry Christmas," Kara smiled sweetly before Lena gently kisses her lips.

Kara! They heard Eliza calling them for breakfast.

"I'll get coffee," Lena said before standing up and twirling her hair into a loose bun.

"I'll be right there," Kara smiled.

Eliza clapped in excitement as Maggie giggle when Kara walked into the kitchen wearing what appears to be her 'ugly' Christmas sweater. Alex sitting next to Maggie is already wearing hers. Lena almost spits her coffee before pulling her phone to take a picture of a blushing Kara standing behind her.

"Ok, Kara breakfast," Eliza said, "people will start to arrive at 6, I'll be back in time to put the turkey in."

"Mom, Kara fed Bo bacon," Alex groaned after Kara intentionally drops a piece of bacon from her plate, "that's cannibalism, stop feeding him with table food."

"He loves it," Kara said before smiling like an 8-year old who just won a bet.

"Girls," Eliza stopping them while reading the paper, "so, Lena do you have any plans for your birthday or you two will do the wedding first?"

"Birthday?" Everyone said in unison before looking at Eliza a blushing Lena in shock.

"How did you know her birthday and I don't?" Kara furrowed her brows at Lena before giggling awkwardly at everyone, "we don't have plans for a wedding yet, as all of you were here, it just happened last night."

"Ok, you girls relax and I'll get some work done and be back soon," Eliza stood, picking up her coffee tumbler before kissing Kara and Alex.

.....

Kara came into the bedroom and heard the shower running. Upon walking into the bathroom, she found Lena in the bath. She blushed even just seeing Lena's blurry silhouette behind the shower curtain.

"Kara," Alex walked into the bedroom and found Kara staring in the bathroom, "Mom, said my chamomile spray is-"

"Huh? What is it?" Kara turned beet red and stepped out, standing outside the bathroom door, "you're what?"

"Were you watching Lena shower?" Alex trying to contain her giggles from Kara's awkwardness.

"No, no- I wasn't" Kara walked out of to her dresser and gave Alex her night spray, "I was just trying to think, I thought I forgot something."

"Something sexy?" Alex teased her and let out a loud giggle not noticing Lena walking out of the bathroom.

"What's that?" Lena asked after stepping wet hair while tucking and securing her towel.

"Nothing, Alex was just looking for her sleep spray," Kara awkwardly said subtly pushing Alex out of her room with the sleep spray.

Kara hopped on the couch finishing an article on her laptop while Lena on the other end, reading on her iPad with Bo over her legs. Both relaxing except Kara keep eyeing Lena over her laptop.

"So," Kara trailed, "how come Eliza knows your birthday?"

Lena lowers his iPad quickly, "well she asked the last time we're here," she answered casually.

"Ok, cool," Kara went back to typing but clearly is bothered by the thought of not knowing Lena's birthday.

"Does it bother you?" Lena tosses her iPad to the side, before smirking at Kara.

"Wha-, tss, no," Kara scoffs and lets out an awkward chuckle.

"Because I actually thought, you knew when it is," Lena teased her before jumping on Kara's lap.

Kara gives in and was about to kiss Lena when they’re interrupted by the ring of her phone. It takes Kara a few extra rings to answer, clearly debating if it’s worth it. She does anyway. Lena pouts.

"It's Alex," Kara couldn't help but giggle at Lena's pouting, "they're in town and they saw today's papers."

Lena stood to check her phone and found a text message from Jess saying they got scooped again. Jess sent a link to the online news article. They both read the cleverly written title: "Not The Grinch Anymore!"

Kara let out a giggle and then stopped after noticing Lena is not that impressed.

> "L-Corp sent their employees home to spend Christmas for the first time in a few years since their eldest, Lex got incarcerated. The youngest Luthor, Lena sent her employees home a few hours before Christmas and sent a memo that work will resume on the 27th."

Kara looked at Lena before asking, "Is that true?"

Lena just nods and gave a shy smile, "I just thought I have something worth the time to spend Christmas with," she said before continuing to read the article.

> "According to our source, after sending the employees home, Lena immediately boarded her private plane to spend Christmas with Kara Danvers in Midvale. Our source said, Lena visited her estranged mother in prison a few weeks ago maybe to make amends but the CEO will celebrate holidays with her significant other's family and friends. The billionaire CEO also made arrangements for her private plane to bring their National City friends to Midvale for Christmas dinner and then back the next day."

"How did they know about all these things?" Kara groaned after taking Lena's phone and reading the article again.

"Well, at least they are reporting the truth," Lena laid back and threw her arms over her head, she then looks at Kara and sees the worry on her face. She sat closer and held Kara's hand, "Sorry, this shouldn't be like this."

"No, no, it's not your fault, it's all right," Kara whispered before giving Lena her thousand-watt smile.

"I thought-" Lena asked.

"I know, I know," Kara cuts her sentence, "I like my privacy. But I do realize that you’re like Elon Musk famous, and if we’re going to be together I have to come to terms with that."

Lena grabs Kara and pulls her hands over her shoulders so she's between her legs.

"Well, there’s no one I’d rather share a headline with," Kara said before kissing Lena

.....

Everyone is chatting while eating. Aunt Gertie and Jim's blended family; Gertie's daughter Lauren and her boyfriend and Jim's twin teenage boys. Jonn sits next to his father M'yrnn, James who is with Lucy, Winn with Lyra, Maggie next to Alex and in front of them is Lena and Kara. Eliza who is sitting at the end of that table stood, she clinked her glass of wine and everyone looks and pays attention.

"Everyone, thank you for coming, everyone sitting at this table is very dear to me and my girls' heart and we thank God for giving my family friends like you," Eliza almost tearing up before Alex gently held her hand, "what I'm trying to say is something extraordinary happened on Christmas Eve and we've like to share it first with you, so here goes... Kara and Lena decided to get engaged!"

"Oh, my dear!" Aunt Gertie stood to give Kara and hug and kiss and then returned to her seat.

"When are you getting married?" Lauren asked Kara.

Kara smiled shyly before answering, "Uhm, we haven't really talked about it."

Alex stood after everyone returned to their seats, "I would like to propose a toast," she raised her glass, "to my little sister!"

"To Kara and Lena," J'onn followed with everyone.

Eliza walks Gertie and her family out while Kara clears the table. Lena is on her iPad, waiting by the breakfast island, and Alex and Maggie cuddling on the couch while watching the news.

"I'm such in a food coma," Maggie groaned while getting a wine refill next to Lena, "can't we just stay here and celebrate holidays?"

"I don't know, but somewhat I agree with you, babe," Alex seconds her while on the couch taking the glass of wine from Maggie's hand.

Kara giggles and caught Lena with furrowed brows while on her iPad, "Hey, is everything all right?" she asked.

"Maybe we should consider the spring of next year," Lena whispered.

"I thought you didn’t want to wait that long?" Kara furrowed her brows.

"Well, I just want to be flexible, you know, so we can plan," Lena pouts.

"You are flexible," Kara smirked and looked at Lena's reaction who is trying to suppress a smile while blushing, "Don't worry, Lena, we will find a perfect date for our wedding, promise."

"Maybe Eliza’s right, there’s no planning, no lists, all we do is we just get married," Lena cocks her head, "I think eloping is the greatest idea."

"What great idea?" Alex's interrupts their conversation, not noticing she just walks toward the wine bottle behind them.

"Oh, about the..." Lena answered before Kara cuts her sentence.

"No, nothing, it's nothing, take it easy on that, you know we haven't eaten," Kara chuckles before whispering back to Lena, "she's drunk and quite chatty."

"Babe, let me get that, let's get you ready for bed," Maggie takes Alex's glass and took some of the food Kara prepared to the living room.

.....

Eliza comes down the stairs and catches Kara and Lena's conversation at two in the morning. She just stood there and listened as the two discuss.

"Even if we find the perfect venue it’s not going to be available until at least October," Kara said while trying to edit an article on her laptop.

"Hmm, October?" Lena looks down on her iPad, "that's perfect, leaves, autumn, you love that season, right?"

"Perfect, except Eliza, will be working on something around that month," Kara said. She couldn't help but smile at Lena's curved lips while concentrating on her iPad.

"Hey, we couldn't sleep" she smiled after seeing Eliza walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, I know, August!" Kara suggested, "you remember that girl in Miss Congeniality, it's perfect for a date."

"It is, except," Lena said while scrolling through her iPad, "I will have to make sure everything is in place for the alien scanner before we release in September."

Eliza looks at them appalled and then clears her throat. "don’t wait, just go to the city hall right now," Eliza suggested while the two listen to her, "you love each other, you'll both over analyze things, just do it."

She turns back to her glass of water and then returns to her bedroom. Lena and Kara look at each other, considering Eliza's idea.

"Let’s keep looking," Kara said after seeing Lena's unsure face.

.....

Back in the city, Lena walked into her office after a meeting with their finance department when she saw the news. Supergirl getting beat up by a dark clothed alien, she rushed to her desk and drops a few folders and picked up the remote to turn up the volume.

"Jess, how long has this been going on?" Lena asked Jess without taking her eyes off the TV, "Who is Supergirl fighting?"

"It's been exclusive for about fifteen minutes," Jess said who walked in with another batch of files, "according to the news the other alien is called Reign."

Lena felt the chills as she watches Kara exchange punches with what they call the world killer, Reign.

"Ms. Luthor are you all right?" Jess confusedly asked after seeing Lena's pale face nailed to the TV, "maybe you should take a seat."

"Yes, Jess, uhm, can you get a hold on Detective Sawyer for me?" Lena asked before seating behind her desk and turning down the volume of the TV.

Jess nods in confirmation before leaving her office.

Lena picked up her phone and tried calling Alex but she wasn't answering, she tried calling Maggie's personal phone but she too wasn't answering. Lena turned on her laptop and tried to work while but her mind is unstill. She looked back at the TV and started tearing when her phone startled her, it was an unregistered number.

"Hello, Ms. Luthor?" a man talked on the other line, "this is Jimmy Olsen."

"Mr. Olsen, uhm, what can I do for you?" Lena clears her throat, trying to keep calm when all she ever wants is to ask James for news on Kara.

"Nothing, I- I just thought I could ask how are you doing?" James asked, "I tried calling everyone Lena, but no one has updated me on Kara."

Lena felt that somewhat James read her mind from the way her voice sound. She tried to keep herself from crying and stayed calm and just asked James.

"Thank you, I just didn't know who to call," she confides, James kept quiet, "just can you update me on anything please, Jimmy?"

"I will," James assures her.

Lena turned back to the TV where according to the news, Supergirl has been taken by the FBI for treatment. She tried calling Alex again but before she could dial her number, Jess came into her office.

"Ms. Luthor, there are two FBI agents here to see you," Jess asked and Lena looked at her in confirmation.

Jess stepped out and when she came back she's with 2 suited people, a man, and a woman. Lena nods to Jess, telling that she's all right.

"Ms. Luthor, I'm Agent Vasquez, this is Agent Hix we're from the FBI," the suited woman with short hair said, Lena stood up and the other agent continued, "Will you come with us, please?

"What is this about?" Lena nervously asked even though she has a feeling it has something to do with Supergirl.

"I'm afraid that information is available on a need-to-know only basis, Ms. Luthor," Agent Vasquez said with a stern face.

Lena took her bag and coat and walked out of her office with them before instructing Jess who nods in confirmation.

"Jess, uhm, move my meeting tomorrow afternoon, I uhm, I need to deal with something personal," she said clutching her coat.

They took Lena to a black, tinted SUV and while on their way, Agent Vasquez turned back and gave Lena a folder and a pen. Lena cleared her throat before taking the folder.

"Inside you will see a non-disclosure agreement, please sign it, Ms. Luthor," Agent Vasquez said.

"What is this for and where are you taking me?" Lena nervously asked, Agent Hix looked at her through the rearview mirror and then at Agent Vasquez, "I'm not signing this," she gives the folder back to Agent Vasquez.

They went through highways, then an underground tunnel and Lena felt more nervous than ever. At the end of the tunnel is a large steel door and they went through it. Agent Hix pulled the car over and they both stepped out with Agent Vasquez opening a door to a shocked Lena.

"Welcome to the D.E.O., Ms. Luthor," Agent Vasquez said as Lena step out of the car, "the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, the D.E.O. monitors and protects Earth from the extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion."

Lena kept quiet and looked at the underground base. Agent Vasquez hands her back the folder and pen and asked her to sign it.

"You are here to see Supergirl as requested by Agent Danvers and Director J'onnz," Agent Hix interjected, "So please sign at the bottom of the paper, Ms. Luthor."

"What happened to Supergirl?" Lena's voice cracked as she took the pen and folder to sign the NDA.

The two agents kept quiet and led Lena to the infirmary. She stood outside a hallway and was greeted by J'onn, coming out of a room.

"Ms. Luthor, this way please," J'onn gestured towards a closed glass door.

Lena felt very cold and couldn't think of anything but Kara before coming in, she looked at the door and read that it's the Intensive Care Unit, through the door, she found Alex inside sitting next to a sunbed.

**(All Through The Night - Sleeping At Last)**

When she came in, Alex stood and she saw Kara unconscious with a bruised jaw and bloody right temple. Lena started hyperventilating and Alex caught her.

"Hey, hey, breathe... breathe," Alex gently rubs her back, "sit here, she's going to be all right, she took a few blows, but she'll... she'll be ok, Lena."

Lena kept quiet and held Kara's hand. She looked at Kara's hand and felt weird because she's usually warmer. This time, Kara's less warm and she doesn't felt it's slightly lifeless.

"I'll leave you two, I will be in the laboratory next door, ok?" Alex said and Lena just nods without taking her eyes off of Kara.

"Hey, I'm here ok, I'm right here," Lena leaned closer and whispered before kissing Kara's cheek.

Lena stayed all through the night and when Alex came in to give her a cup of coffee. The next day, Alex woke Lena up with another cup.

"How long was I out?" Lena startles.

"You basically fell asleep for a good 3 hours," Alex teased her, "why don't you go home for awhile and I'll sit next to Kara?"

"I'm ok, Alex," Lena said, sipping coffee from her cup.

"You drink instant coffee and you're wearing clothes from yesterday," Alex teased her more, "come on, I got this, you come back after getting something to eat."

Lena stood and leaned to give Kara another kiss before saying, "I'll be right back, ok?"

.....

**(Stay Right Where You Are - Ingrid Michaelson)**

It's been two days with no sign of Supergirl and Reign is still at large. Lena jolts awake. She was asleep on her desk. With meetings in L-Corp and all-nighters at the D.E.O. she's barely getting any sleep. Just when she's about to pick up her phone, Jess came in.

"Ms. Luthor, Agent Danvers of FBI's been calling your phone, she has a confidential message," Jess urgently said.

She turns back and picks up her phone and it started ringing. It's Alex.

"Yes, are you sure?" Lena listens and brightens.

Lena is once again picked up by a black SUV, not rushed, tensed and this time she’s carrying flowers. Kara is awake. She arrives at the D.E.O. and Lena walks down the hallway. She makes to enter the room but instead passes Maggie, Winn, and J'onn by the entrance to Kara's room. She stops, taking a deep breath and before entering.

Kara is in a hospital bed surrounded by sunlamps, looking worse for wear. Alex is sitting at her bedside, she watches Lena enter and her face brightens. She’s still groggy and it’s reflected in her voice.

"Hey," Kara shows a faint smile.

"I will give you two some privacy," Alex rises from her chair and kisses Kara's forehead.

"Hi," Lena whispered.

"You’re staring at me, I must look… really bad," Kara felt conscious, trying to fix her hair.

"No, I just never thought I’d see you again," Lena looked at down at the flowers in her hands and sniffed, trying to stop herself from crying.

Lena's candidness catches Kara off guard, but it’s not unwelcome.

"I got these for you," Lena holds up the flowers before setting them off to the side, giving Kara a smile and taking the seat by her bed that Alex vacated.

"Plumerias," Kara smiles and Lena can’t stop watching her as she picks up a flower that fell off in her bed.

"August," Lena whispered and Kara furrows her brows in confusion, "we’re getting married in August, it's perfect for a date."

"You watched Miss Congeniality?" Kara smiled, "Wait a minute, Lena what about the scanner?" 

"Marketing can handle that, Sam's there," Lena leans closer and she kisses Kara's forehead.

Lena’s happier and Kara can’t hold back the giddy smile.

"Okay, let's get married in August," Kara smiles and then sighs.

Kara looks at Lena's keen face while checking the sunlamps surrounding her.

"These are sunlamps," Kara smiles, "it generates almost the same energy as the Earth's sun."

"Draws power from the sun," Lena realizes something and raises her brows when she saw Kara staring confusedly as to how she knows about that, "I read Lois Lane's articles about Superman back in Metropolis."

.....

Kara fired up her laptop and place a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table when she heard a knock. It's Alex and it's movie night.

"Where's Maggie?" she greets Alex who is carrying a small brown bag of take-out.

"She had to do some paperwork, so it's sister night," Alex lets herself in a brings the bag to the couch and settles on the couch.

After finishing a movie, Kara tosses another batch of popcorn and Alex get a wine refill.

"Hey, have you and Lena started planning for the wedding?" Alex asked.

"Uhm, yeah, just small details," Kara said leaning against the fridge while waiting for the popcorn in the microwave, "You and Maggie?"

"We decided to maybe a long engagement," Alex sighs, "she'll try to get her family involved, you guys need help? Mom's also asking if you guys need help."

"I'm gonna have to ask Lena, it's just whenever we have time, it's some sort of our bonding time," Kara said while filling up the bowl of popcorn.

Alex left at almost midnight and still no Lena so Kara settled in bed and kept a lamp open for when Lena comes in. When Lena came in, she found a few bridal magazines on Kara's bedside. She freshens up and slides under the covers next to a sleepy Kara who slightly woke up from the jolting of the bed.

"Hi, you missed movie night," Kara said sleepily, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry, I had tons of meetings with operations and finance," Lena kissed Kara's pouting lips, "I see you've done a few light reading."

"Alex is trying to expose me to the glorious world of wedding magazines," Kara giggled, while Lena leans across her to pick one of the magazines, "they are postponing theirs cause Maggie wants to get her family involved."

"Wow, photos of love-struck brides looking off into the distance," Lena teased and Kara giggled even louder.

"I've been thinking, you said you wanted it to be special, we could be the first on this idea and since commercial-" Lena said before Kara stops her sentence.

"Stop, we're not getting married in space," Kara smiled after figuring out what Lena is suggesting.

"You didn't even let me finish," Lena groaned, pushing another pillow under her head while reading the magazine she picked, "then don't say Hawaii, we're not getting a Disney theme wedding," she added after feeling what Kara is about to say.

"Oh, what about that place?" Kara peers at the magazine with a photo of a romantic wedding set-up in a quaint castle.

"Castle Leslie?" Lena reads, "nestled on 1,000 acres of the undulating Irish countryside, dotted with ancient woodlands and glittering lakes, our Castle Hotel in Ireland is a stunningly beautiful and secluded estate in Co. Monaghan ideal for weddings in Ireland."

"I love it," they say simultaneously and Lena smiles.

"Does this mean we’ve stumbled upon a venue we actually agree on?" Lena asked.

"Yes, I mean, if you're ok with it?" Kara answers with a question.

Lena nods and Kara lunges toward her and kisses her. They take a second to revel in their decision.

"I’m going to make some inquiries tomorrow morning," Kara said before tucking herself back under the covers to get back to sleep.

Kara has set up a laptop on the coffee table and settled on the rug. She’s wrapped in blankets and watching the news about her fight with Reign. Lena wakes up without Kara next to her. She sits up and found Kara in the living room. Lena sits behind her in the armchair and Kara pauses the video.

"They describe her as a Kryptonian, like me," Kara muttered without taking her eyes off Reign's face on her laptop, "she can do everything I can."

Lena stands and comes around to Kara's other side, wrapping her hand around Kara's shoulder and kissing the top of her head. Kara smiles shortly and Lena holds out her hand.

"Not all, you're stronger," Lena whispered, trying to soothe Kara's thoughts, "let's go back to bed."

Kara watches the paused video for a moment before looking at Lena's outstretched hand. She smiles again before taking it and letting Lena pull her off the floor.

.....

The queue at Noonan's is long and on the balcony is Kara and Lena enjoying lunch with paper and pen in their hand.

"Do you have any other relatives I don't know about?" Kara asked and Lena shook her head.

"Good, cause, uhm..." Kara placed her list on the table and Lena groans, "You too? How bad is yours? I’ve got over a hundred."

"I’m at two hundred … over that," Lena slowly brings out her 2-page list.

"Three hundred?" Kara's eyes widen, "Lena, we can’t have that many people coming."

"Well, it just needs some editing, brutal editing," Lena scans Kara's list, "Kara, Oliver Queen? You haven’t seen him in over a year and remember we dated and we did not end well. No, we got one down."

"I have to invite Oliver because if he finds out that Barry Allen made the cut," Kara explains, "and I have to invite Sarah Lance because she and Alex are good friends."

"Yeah, but we’ve got to start somewhere," Lena sighs.

"Well, I think I know where," Kara glances at Lena's list, "Amanda Waller? Didn't she used you to get information from then LuthorCorp?"

Lena kept quiet and scans their list before sipping water from her glass.

"What are we going to do? We can’t have three hundred people at the wedding," Kara slumps in her armchair.  
"Hey you two," Alex stood in front of their table with Eliza walking towards them.

"Ah, help has arrived," Lena greeted them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kara asks.

"Mom did a conference earlier and decided to get lunch with us, and when we called your office, Jess said you guys are here," Alex looks at their list on the table, "still working on the guest list?"

"Yes, actually," Lena nods, "and would you mind joining us?"

"Love to," Eliza claps her hand and pulls a chair.

.....

**(By Your Side - The 1975)**

Lena pours a glass of wine for herself while relaxing on her couch with her laptop and The 1975 on the surround sound in her apartment when Kara comes in looking lost but still gives her a small smile.

"Hey," Kara quietly greets her, "Reign is still at large."

"You get your strength back and then you deal with it, isn't it weird?" Lena turns to face her and smiles sweetly and walk towards the wine bottle and poured Kara a glass, "getting married to what's happening around."

"Maybe that's the best reason to have it, in spite of whats going on," Kara whispered and sat on the couch as Lena sits next to her. She takes a sip and looks at Lena who is grinning.

"Did you just quote Harry Potter?" Kara smiles at her, Lena chuckled, "good point but we're not doing that theme."

"Ok, about that? Our lists?" Lena said as she relaxes next to a slumping Kara.

"Lena, we can’t have that many people coming," Kara sighs, "what do we do?"

"I think we have to decide why we’re actually having this wedding," Lena she said as she faces Kara.

"Well for us, because we love each other," Kara said, making Lena blush.

"Let's write down the names of all the people that absolutely have to be there, people who love us and will surely make us happy," Lena said as she hands Kara a pad of paper and pen.

Kara starts writing, she only writes for a second before she stops and looks at Lena.

"What?" Lena looks at Kara and asked.

Kara flips the pad over so Lena can see what she wrote. Kara only wrote two names, 'Lena and Kara'. They both laugh softly and Lena leans in to kiss Kara.

"Of course, I’m going to have to invite Eliza," Kara starts writing.

"Yeah, and I'll try to invite Lillian," Lena takes a sip of her wine.

"Right, James and Lucy, Alex who will bring Maggie," Kara adds to their list, "I’m going to have to invite the D.E.O."

"J'onn, Winn with Lyra," Lena counts with her hand, "Jess, Cat Grant of course, oh Sam and Ruby."

"Lois Lane," Lena said and looked at Kara who stopped writing, "of course your cousin, Clark."

Kara smiles at the list that's starting to build up and then looks at Lena. She leans over and gives Lena a soft kiss and they continue writing.

.....

Sam is all dressed up and watches from the window. People are given programs and drinks as they arrive.

"People are starting to arrive, are you ready?" Sam giddily asks.

"Almost!" Lena answers from the other room.

Sam and Ruby walk into the bedroom to help Lena and stops. Lena is elegant in her wedding dress.

"Wow, you look like an angel," Ruby sighs clutching her flower girl bouquet and Lena smiles.

"Yeah, for a second there, I wanted to marry you," Sam compliments her.

On the adjacent room, Kara is preparing with Alex. Alex hands Kara a flute champagne and just before they take a sip, Lillian sighs with two uniforms behind her by the door.

"Look at you," Lillian marvels at Kara's dress, "Agent Danvers it is possible if you could just give us a minute?"

"Oh, sure," Alex smiles and then nods at the two uniforms behind Lillian, "I’ll just check on Lena."

"I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you are here for Lena," Kara reaches for Lillian's hands.

"And I want to thank you, for making my daughter so happy," Lillian smiles holds out a box, "I know you have plenty of blue things, I brought you something."

Kara opens the box and it's a platinum necklace with a simple sapphire surrounded by small diamonds.

Lillian turns Kara to the mirror to put them on.

"They were given to me by Lionel to wear on our wedding day, and by his grandmother to his father for his mother," Lillian looks at Kara through the mirror.

Kara takes a second to look from herself to Lillian behind her in the mirror.

"Lillian, thank you," Kara turns to face Lillian and they hug.

T-minus 56 minutes, Lena is making a few touch ups on her make up when Ruby came in.  
"Mom?" Ruby pops her head, "Aunt Lena, have you seen mom? A ribbon fell from my dress."

"Oh, she just stepped out to get some aspirin, she's feeling a bit nauseated, come here let me fix you up," Lena stood to help Ruby with her flower girl dilemma when her phone rings.

She looks at the ID and it's Alex. "Hey Alex," her face fell when Alex started to talk on the other line.

She turns off her phone and held Ruby's hand and just when Lena's about to open to door, Maggie and Eliza are on the other side ushering them not to leave. Lillian walked in with the two uniforms.

"Come with me sweetie," Eliza took Ruby's hand from Lena and brought her to the room where Lena was earlier. When they closed the door, Maggie started to explain.

"Reign is just in the next town, Supergirl is there with J'onn, D.E.O. is on their way," Maggie explains, "I'm sorry Lena, but Mrs. Luthor you will be sent back to National City and so's the guests."

Lena listens and her face falls. After changing to casual shirt and jeans, Lena made sure everyone is boarded back to National City.

"Aunt Lena, where's mom?" Ruby cries. Lena looks at Eliza and the latter holds the girl aboard the plane.

"Any news?" Lena asks Maggie, "I mean, have you found Sam even? I don't know what to tell her daughter for Christ's sake."

"We haven't found Sam, but Alex and I talked and Ruby can stay with us and Eliza for a while," Maggie said, "we won't get the local police involved but Alex said, she'll have a few of their men look for Sam."

"And Kara?" Lena asks Maggie as she checks her phone for RTÉ News Now's feed on Reign.

"I'm sure Alex will let us know, Lena," Maggie comforts her, "but for now, let's go home and wait there, it's much safer."

Lena looks for the last time on Ireland's sky and checks for any sign of Supergirl before boarding the plane back home to National City.

.....

Maggie came in Lena's living room after almost a ten-hour flight with two uniforms bringing the last few wedding presents. Lena just stood watching her window when Maggie notices her.

"Uhm, Lena that's the last of them," Maggie said interrupting Lena's deep thought.

"Oh, thank you, let me call in Hector to drive you home, I'm sure you're tired," Lena picks up her phone.

"No, it's all right, I also need to drop by the station to check on Lillian and of any news," Maggie said, "I will also check up with Eliza, make sure Ruby is ok, are you alright?"

"Thank you, yes, I'm just a bit tired I'll sleep it off," Lena gives her a faint smile, "Let me know if you get any news on Kara."

Maggie nods and walked out of her apartment. Lena looked around her living room filled with white and silver wrapped presents and she just couldn't look at them so she decided to retire.

She's under the covers and did not notice she slept for hours when she felt a cool breeze coming through the window behind her. When she opened her eyes it's Kara still in her suit.

"Kara?" Lena stood halfway and opens her bedside lamp, "I've been worried, are you alright?"

Kara did not answer and just stood by Lena's window. Lena stood up and just when she walks towards Kara, she faints.

Lena picks up her phone and tried calling Maggie and Alex. Both went to voicemail but Alex called back right away and somehow knew what's Lena calling about.

"Alex? Yes, she's here," Lena panics, "Help! I, I don't know what happened to her she's less warm than I remember."

Lena hangs up and sat to pick up Kara. She tries waking her up and cupped Kara's face, "hey, hey Kara, Alex is on their way, wake up, stay with me."

She lays her in bed and pulls the covers over Kara. A few minutes have passed, she heard a loud knock on the front door which she presumes to be a panicking Alex.

"Alex, we're in here!" she yelled while trying to keep Kara warm under the covers.

"Kara, Kara!" Alex wakes her up and asks her questions, "What happened?"

Kara just opened her eyes and looked at Alex, "Lena," she whispered.

"She's here, Kara, tell me what happened? Where's Reign?" Alex looks at Lena gesturing for her hand.

Lena steps closer and reaches for Kara's hand while Alex instructs the D.E.O. agents to assemble the sun lamps around Kara. J'onn came in and checks on Kara, he looks at Alex signaling that Reign has disappeared.

"Alex, what happened to her?" Lena's voice cracks.

"Ms. Luthor, we apologize for the intrusion," J'onn whispered behind Lena, "Supergirl just needs rest and after she gets her energy back then we can ask her questions, she and I flew a few miles from the town in Ireland, and when we got there, it's like Reign's expecting Supergirl."

J'onn continues to explain, "they had a fight mid-air and Supergirl got thrown away and I lost them both. So I flew back here, that's when we got signal of Reign again."

.....

Lena works from home and has set up her laptop in the adjacent room that she's turned into an office library. Jess has sent some files and food for her and Alex while they watch over Kara.

"Thank you, Jess," Lena said walking her to the door from the living breakfast bar, "just let me know once the reports are done."

She's about to close the door when Winn and James stepped out of the elevator.

"Hi, how is Kara?" Winn asked as they step inside the apartment.

While they talk in the living room, Alex called for Lena. They all came into the bedroom and Winn and James watches over.

"Her vital signs are finally steady and it continues to improve," Alex said. Kara’s still unconscious, but Lena reaches for her hand.

"Hey, Kara, it's me," Lena's voice is low but Kara doesn't stir, "why hasn’t she regained consciousness?"

"We’re running some additional tests to find out, but at this point, we don’t think there’s any cause for alarm," Alex explains.

"I'll update D.E.O.," Winn pulls out his phone from his bag and Alex nods.

The D.E.O. took Kara to get some more test and Lena decided to go back to L-Corp and research more on the Kryptonian they call Reign. While fixed on her laptop, she did not notice a knock on the door and got startled as Sam greets her, standing in front of her desk.

"Hey, are you feeling well?" Lena asks her, giving Sam a tired smile.

"Yes, uhm, I'm sorry about what happened to the wedding," Sam furrows her eyebrows, confused, "and thanks for taking care of Ruby."

"What happened to you? We go so worried," Lena stands and leads Sam to the couch.

"I'm not sure what happened, I must have passed out and I woke up in a hospital in Dundalk," Sam recalls what happened and tries to remember what happened, "Is, uhm, is Kara alright?" Sam asks just as memories try to resurface.

"Yes, she's just not feeling so well," Lena covered for Kara who is at the D.E.O. before changing the topic, "how was the meeting?"

"Good, only Paul has some apprehensions as always," Sam groans as Lena rolled her eyes, "but I did not come here to talk about work, have you seen this?"

Sam showed her an article, the news of Lena and Kara's wedding being crashed has spread. Just when she's about to read the article, Jess came in with paperwork.

"Ms. Luthor, sorry to bother you, you seem to have made the six o'clock news," Jess said as she looks at the TV that's on mute. When Jess walked out of Lena's office, flashes of what happened to Sam came rushing into her head making her dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Lena asked when Sam suddenly stood up.

"Yes, I just remembered Ruby wants to make dinner together," Sam made an excuse as she looks at the news feed of Supergirl fighting Reign, "I will see you tomorrow, ok?"

Lena nods and heard her phone ping. When she checked it's Alex, Kara's awake. She walks in the infirmary and Kara stirs and smiles at her.

Kara was able to go home after regaining her energy. James made an excuse for Cat to stop snooping on whey she cannot go to work.

After everyone left Lena's apartment, Kara and Lena both freshen up. Lena comes into the room from the bathroom and stops at the foot of the bed. She found Kara staring at the window in a robe so she clears her throat and Kara laughs softly as she sits at the end of the bed. It fades into a longing look and finally, Lena breaks and allows herself to sit next to Kara and bury her face in her chest. She holds Lena close.

"I am so sorry for everything that I put you through," Kara murmurs.

"It’s not your fault, you know, you went through stuff, too," Lena’s quiet as she tries not to cry. Lena wipes away the tears that won’t stop, but she doesn’t pull away from Kara.

"You know what?" Kara stands, "We should get married, tomorrow, first thing. Put all this behind us. What do you say?"

Lena considers. "Kara, there is nothing more than I want than to marry you," Lena smiles, "but I don't think you're ready, or we're ready."

"This is the answer," Kara gets down to her knee and held Lena's hand bearing the ring from her mother, "Lena Luthor, will you marry me?"

"I’ve already said yes," Lena gives Kara a funny, sweet smile.

"I meant, now," Kara added. Lena doesn’t say anything, but her broad smile is enough.

.....

Kara rushes outside the Danvers' garden overlooking the lake wearing a vintage lace tea length white dress where J'onn and Eliza are waiting. She shakes the officiant’s hand. "Hi, thank you for coming on such short notice," Kara kisses J'onn on the cheek and he smiles at her.

"Oh, sweetie, I am so proud of you," Eliza hugs her tightly, "if your mother were here, she would be very proud of you too."

**(Till The End - Jessie Ware)**

Kara steps back into her spot and her smile falls from her face when she sees Lena dressed in an elegant ivory backless long sleeve minimalist dress, on Lillian's arm, headed towards her. Lillian and Lena stop at the end of the makeshift aisle and she and Kara share a smile. Lena moves forward and she makes her way toward Kara.

The ceremony is simple; there’s no music or guests, Lillian and Lena get to the makeshift altar and she gives Lena a kiss on the cheek and steps aside. Lena takes her place next to Kara and sighs happily.

Lena hands Eliza her simple bouquet and then she’s ready.

"Hi," she smiles sweetly at Kara.

"Hi," Kara smiles back and couldn't take her eyes off of Lena's.

They smile at one another.

"Whenever you’re ready," the officiant said.

"Yes," Lena sighs and takes a ring from J'onn and slips it onto Kara's finger, above her platinum engagement ring.

"I take you to be my partner for life, I promise to feed you when you are hungry or grumpy or forget to take care of yourself, I promise to always treat you as my best friend and equal, to ask for help when I need it, and offer help always. Being with you is like coming home, you make me better every day. Kara, I will always be your friend and protect you," Lena smiles.

They take a second to linger before Kara takes another ring from J'onn and slips it on Lena's finger, right above the latter's engagement ring.

"I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you, I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my love, devotion, faith, and honor as I join my life to yours. You are my light. My solid ground. My North Star. Lena, I will be your friend and I will protect you, always," tears started to well up Kara's eyes and she laughs softly in happiness.

"By the power vested in me by the state of National City, I now pronounce you married," the officiant taps their shoulder and smiles at them.

They don’t wait any longer. They kiss and their small group of witnesses claps around them.

J'onn, Lillian, Eliza, and the officiant raise a glass for a toast to the newlywed couple. But Kara and Lena aren’t there to share the cheers. They’re hanging back, alone in the makeshift altar watching the sunset where they were married. Lena leans against Kara's shoulder.

"It’s perfect," Lena whispers.

Kara can’t keep the awe off her face. She just pulls Lena closer and they continue to watch the sunset, alone in their newlywed bliss.


	4. keeping the sun in and paparazzi out

**(You Give Me Something - James Morrison)**

It's night time at Kara's apartment. Kara and Lena stand in the living room. They clink their glasses of champagne. Alex, Maggie, Sam, James, and Winn sit on the couch. J'onn is nearby.

"Hi guys, thank you for joining us tonight," Kara couldn't help but smile widely as she raises her glass.

"We just returned from Midvale and -" Lena’s excited as she looks to Kara and they each raise their left hand to show off their rings.

"We got married!" they announce simultaneously.

Alex, Sam, and Maggie don’t have the same expression. They just stare at Kara and Lena. J'onn is much more excited.

"You guys suck," Alex groans.

"What – why did you do that?" Maggie asks with a stern face.

"Hold on, you eloped and didn’t invite us?" Sam stands.

"It was spur of the moment?" Lena explains.

"Yes, and it was beautiful actually," J'onn recalls the special event, but James and Winn glare at him. He notices the tension and glaring, and just awkwardly takes a sip of his champagne and walks away, pretending to look out the window.

"Hold this," Alex passes Maggie her glass. She stands and walks to Kara.

"I am your maid of honour," she glares at Kara and Lena, "I haven’t had carbs in months, you owe me all the potstickers and we’re ordering all the carbs," Alex raises her finger at Kara and the latter nods. 

Alex's attitude falls and she smiles and pulls Kara into a hug.

Lena goes to chat with Sam but she gives Lena the cold shoulder.

"I was really looking forward to this for a long time," Sam explains, "I even made a little speech."

"We are actually planning a small party -" Lena smiled at them enthusiastically.

"You had the chance," Sam said, cutting Lena's explanation before taking a sip of her champagne. 

 .....

Lena walked into her office, clutching a folder and scrolling through her phone with furrowed brows when Kara greeted her.

"Hey," Kara smiled, "is everything all right?" 

"Hi, yes, I just couldn't reach Sam, she missed this meeting with one VIP investor," Lena looks up and smile at Kara, "what are you doing here?" she asks and looked at her watch that reads 7:45 PM. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry," she apologetically said as she rushes to the couch where Kara is seated, "I must've forgotten the thing tonight."

"It's ok, you're obviously busy," Kara smiled, leaning back to the couch and throwing her arm behind Lena, "aren't you hungry at all?"

"Famished actually," Lena places her hand over her belly, "where is this bar you're taking me?"

"Uhm, Maggie introduced it to us, one of the coolest and hidden bars in National City," Kara explains the dive bar. 

Jess knocks and the two straighten up before she came in, "Ms. Luthor, Mr. Lauder wanted me to remind you of the quotation, it's in your desk and Ms. Arias called, she asked for you to call her back."

Lena stood and checks the folder on her table, she reads the file before signing and giving it back to Jess. 

"Here you go, Jess my battery is dead, but if Sam calls again tell her to call Kara instead, ok?" Lena explains as she gathers her things. 

"Yes, Ms. Luthor, good night Kara," Jess nods in confirmation before leaving the office.

"Are you sure, you want to leave?" Kara asks Lena, "I can just meet Alex and the guys for a couple of hours and go home."

"I could really use a drink," Lena sighs before picking up her bag and putting on her coat.

.....

Hector pulled over in an alley and before unlocking the doors he looks at Lena through his rearview mirror.

"Kara, is this the right address?" Lena asks before giving Hector a go signal on the doors. Kara smiles and Hector unlocks the doors, "Hector, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What is this place?" Lena hesitantly asks as they walk to the door and Kara knocks.

The door's rectangular peephole opens and a pair of eyes looks at them, "Six Flags," Kara says before the door opens. 

 **(Monsters - A K U A)**

"Hey, you made it! They're right over there," Maggie greets them as she orders drinks at the bar. The two walk around towards the group's table.

They walk past a table with a laughing man and Lena immediately notice its lizard-like tongue. Her eyes widen and steps back before Kara catches her hand. 

"Hey, hey, relax, I'm here," Kara explains, "this is where non-humans go, to not feel so alone, relax, have a drink."

"And humans are - are welcome here?" Lena asks after seeing a woman staring at them, "like, are you forgetting my brother is the number 1 alien hater? And aliens hate him, Luthor?" she said, pointing to herself.

"Yes humans are welcome here, first this is a safe haven, second there are no paparazzi and lastly you're not your brother and you're partly a Danvers now right?" Kara smirks after seeing Lena looking freaked out at Darla the waitress, "that woman is into girls, she likes you, relax."

Lena nervously chuckles as they join the group. Jonn is chatting with the owner at the bar while Alex is sitting with James and Winn. Maggie walks up to their table bearing drinks. 

"Drinks! I got you two club sodas," Maggie said gesturing over two glasses for Kara and Lena.

"How's being married and all?" Winn asks before chugging his bear, "only what, 2 days?"

Kara and Lena smile lovingly at each other before Kara answers Winn, "nothing's changed, well except that we're married now," she dorkily giggles.

Kara stood and walk towards J'onn who is alone in the bar and nursing a scotch on the rocks.

"Hey, Lena seems taking this all in rather well," J'onn said after looking back at the group behind them, "how is the girl of steel now a married woman?"

"I've never been happy," Kara blushed, "are you sure it's all right that I leave for a couple of days?"

"Ah, honeymoon stage," J'onn smiles, "just keep in touch."

They walk back to the group where Maggie is beating Winn at the pool again and the rest chatting on their table.

"Good evening, Ms. Luthor," J'onn clinks glasses with Lena.

"James, did you tell Kara about that thing on the internet," Winn shouts as aims for the 6 ball to the right corner pocket. 

Kara looks at James who is scrolling through his phone and shows them an entertainment article about them.

"They even wrote about what happened in Ireland," James pass his phone to Alex who starts to read the article.

"What? Again?" Alex groans as they read the title - 'Exclusive: Lena Luthor's Super Secret' - and the whole article, "I mean, are you two ok with this?"

> What does Amy Schumer, Ellen Page, Michael Fassbender, Jason Momoa and Lena Luthor have in common? Except for their cool job descriptions, their secret yet romantic weddings. We haven't even recovered from Michael Fassbender and Alicia Vikander's super secret exotic wedding in Ibiza and another newsmaker walked down the wedded bliss this weekend and we can't keep sane and mum about it.
> 
> Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers have always been a private couple, but this weekend, they shocked everyone as they secretly tied the knot at the latter's hometown. 
> 
> Back in early January, engagement rumours broke when Lena Luthor was photographed out for her birthday dinner, wearing a noticeable bling on her left ring finger that was hard to miss.
> 
> It was then confirmed and reported that they're planning a wedding - making late-night and private meetings with a florist, caterers. And according to our source, Range Rovers, accommodation, and tour arrangements were made for 30 of their close family and friends in Glaslough, Ireland. 
> 
> The guest A-list included CatCo Media CEO Cat Grant - who posted her OOTD on Instagram the day of the wedding, power couple Lois Lane and Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen, best friend to the couple and CFO for L-Corp Samantha Arias and the wonderful President Olivia Marsdin.
> 
> A perfect day to get hitched until Kryptonian, Worldkiller known as Reign crashed their fairytale wedding attacking a nearby town, endangering their guests. According to our source, Supergirl (which we think is one of their guests) saved the day as always for her friends. 
> 
> But nothing in this world, even in the universe can stop love - as what most romantics would say. After returning to the city, a few days after the almost wedding ceremony, the couple travelled to Midvale and finished what they started.
> 
> Herbert Sullivan, a family friend who married the pair this weekend, was happy to gush to Entertainment Today and has confirmed, saying, 'It was really lovely. They were really happy. You could see it. They were laughing and sharing this moment with family. It was very emotional and really simple.'
> 
> There is still little known about Lena and Kara's very intimate nuptials, which took place at Danvers' backyard in Midvale, but we've heard rumours of either a Carolina Herrera or Monique Lhuillier gown (or could be both). 
> 
> While most details still remain a secret, the couple reportedly wed in front of two family members.They exchanged vows in front of their mothers and a very close friend as their witness. Our source said, Lena's estranged mother, Lilian Luthor walked her down the aisle. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lena, Reverend Sullivan can be really extra excited," Kara faces Lena who is still reading the article.

"And romantic, it's all right," Lena smiles at Kara, "let's call Eliza about it, there must have extra security on your property, paparazzi can be really intruding."

"Like bodyguards?" Kara asks.

"Not really, safety locks, alarms, you know the works," Lena explains.

"Dad's got that covered, Mom gets it updated every year," Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Lena furrows her brows. Kara smiles in confirmation.

"Why don't you two go for an interview?" Winn suggests, "you know, just to stop them from writing stuff like this."

"It's not like they're writing false information," Kara said.

"And I do still try to keep my personal life private, we're not Brangelina," Lena smiles at Kara who is giggling, "and besides, paparazzi are really hard to control, and most of them are from these tabloids."

"Where do you plan to go anyway?" James asks, "for your honeymoon?"

The two kept quiet and just smiled at each other.

"Really?" Alex chuckles, "you're not gonna tell us anything?"

"We'll go to Gotham first for work," Lena said before taking a sip of her drink, "I have this project with Wayne Enterprises."

"And then off to paradise," Kara sighs before kissing Lena on her cheek.

"You two are cute," Winn said as he and Maggie walk back to the table, "So wow, like Gotham huh? Like, like Batman's town?"

Everyone tries to keep a straight face as Winn tries very hard to keep his geek calm and cool. 

.....

Kara felt her phone buzz as she waits on Lena's couch in L-Corp. Upon checking it's a missed call from Alex. She walks out to the balcony and dials Alex's number.

"I'll be right there," Kara said before hanging up. She takes a deep sigh and looked at the city before going back to the office where Lena just came in from a meeting.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Lena asks while rubbing her neck and clutching a folder and her tablet.

"Yeah, everything's ok, uhm, it's Alex," Kara smiles at Lena and then smirks, "ready to come home?"

"Yeah, uhm, I will have another late night meeting, it'll be for another 15 to 30 minutes, Sam did not show up and is not answering any of my calls," Lena smirks back, "why don't you go home and get some rest."

"It's all right, I'll wait for you," Kara flashes a smile to mask her worry over Alex's news and Sam.

"You're not tired at all?" Lena cocked her eyebrows and crosses her arms, "I saw the news earlier."

"Oh that, it's all right," Kara steps closer to Lena, "Reign just refuses to cooperate, it's like she wants every bad thing on Earth, gone."

"You want that too right? She'll come around soon, don't worry," Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

"I'll just meet Alex at the dive bar, she's got something for me," Kara said before wrapping her arms around Lena's waist, "you better be up later."

"Yeah, why?" Lena said with bedroom voice. 

"Because I'm gonna come home," she traces kisses on Lena's shoulder, to her ears then down to her neck, "get undress, climb into bed, pretend like we just got into a fight."

Lena pulled her head away. "You have such sweet pillow talk, you know that?" she smiled sweetly before giving Kara a kiss. 

Kara came into the dive bar and found Maggie by the bar nursing a beer.

"Hi Darla, can I get a club soda, please?" Kara sat next to Maggie and asked, "what happened, where's Alex?"

"You tell me, she asked me to meet her here too," Maggie said. 

They wait a few minutes more and they saw Alex came in with Sam. 

"Hi, guys," Alex greeted them while ushering Sam. 

"Sam? What are you doing here? What is she doing here?" Maggie asked as she saw the shock on Sam's face after seeing an alien walk past her. 

"Sam, you ok? Let me call Lena," Kara pulls out her phone from the pocket of her jacket but Alex and Sam stopped her simultaneously.

"Lena is worried about you too, Sam," Kara looks at her but Sam takes Kara's phone. 

"We know, but the reason why we cannot tell Lena yet is just to be sure that this won't hinder her from her job in L-Corp," Alex explains as Sam drops her head and looks at her fidgeting hands. 

Kara sighs. "Sorry, what happened? Lena was expecting you earlier for some meeting?" Kara asks.

Sam looks at Alex and the latter nods, telling her it's ok. "It keeps happening to me, Kara, I don't know where I've been, I keep on blacking out," Sam starts to panic.

"Shh, just take a deep breath," Kara calms her.

"Maybe it's stress or you're remembering wrong," Maggie stands next to Sam as Alex gives her a glass of water. 

"Calm down, we're going to find out what's going on," Kara wraps her arms around Sam as she looks at Alex.

"Take one of these before going to bed," Alex hands her a small tablet, "it will help you relax and have a good night sleep."

"We can use L-Corp's lab," Sam suggested and Alex looks at Kara who is worried, "I'm sure Lena won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Alex asks and Sam nods, "I will drop by L-Corp tomorrow, ok?" she said and Sam smiles at them. 

Alex drove Sam home and when she came back, Maggie is joined by Winn, Lyra and James while ordering drinks at the bar.

"Hey, where's Kara?" Alex asks after seeing the group with Kara nowhere to be found. 

"Building fire," Winn answered before taking a shot, "she said and I quote, 'easy peasy lemon squeezy' so we let her."

"Wait, 'easy peasy lemon squeezy'?" Alex's eyes widen after realizing something, "Winn, did she went out in public intoxicated?" 

"No, of course not," Kara interjected and she looks at Alex who is staring at her, "I was not."

"Your suit is still on," Alex pointed at her with a deadpan face. She pulled out a small tube-like remote before putting on shades.

"Ok, I'm a bit drunk, why are you wearing shades at night?" Kara asked making Maggie, James, Winn and Lyra look.

"Can you just close your eyes and stay back?" Alex whispers to their group and they comply. 

"Excuse me people can you all pay your attention here please?" she raised her voice and everyone in the dive bar looks before she pushes a button and a single flash came from the tube-like remote, "you did not see Supergirl in this bar, back to your business everyone, you've got 10 to 20 seconds, change now," she looks at Kara.

"Did you use a neuralyzer at them?" Winn followed Alex's hand who is tucking the tube-like remote back into the pocket of her jacket, "I saw one in all MIB movies."

Everyone laughs at Winn once again geeking out and James pulls him back to their drinking session.

"I'm sorry, but Alex we can't leave Sam like that," Kara said with furrowed brows, "at least let me tell Lena."

"We'll figure it out, we'll use what resources we have, and let you know soon," Alex rests her hand on Kara's shoulder, "Let Sam tell Lena, for now, enjoy being married first, where is Lena anyway?"

"She has this emergency meeting," Kara said before sipping her club soda.

Winn and James cheers as the next batch of drinks arrive.

.....

 **(Never Be The Same - Camila Cabello)**

Kara lands in her dark living room through the windows and found Lena reading a book in a dimmed bedroom. Lena looked up after feeling a cool breeze from Kara who is standing on the windowsill. 

"Hey," Lena gave Kara a sweet smile, "you took time."

Kara just smirked and picks up a small remote and hits a button to turn the music on. Lena smirks back as Kara then slowly stripteases towards the bedroom and pulled her boots one at a time. She unclips her cape and threw it into the armchair.

"What are you doing?" Lena tilts her head after noticing Kara's blushing cheeks, "how much did you drink?"

"I'll let you know in three... two..." Kara smiles as she reaches for her back to unzip her suit and walks into the bedroom and to Lena's side of the bed.

Kara reaches down and cups Lena's face and gave her a kiss before pulling her out of the bed. Lena obliged and stood, dance to the rhythm with an almost naked Kara. Their bodies were in sync with the music as Kara takes Lena's hands, lifts them up to her shoulder and wraps her arms around Lena's waist.

"We have an early flight tomorrow," Lena gasped before Kara slips her hands under Lena's nightshirt and caress her hips. It makes her muscles twitch and her heart beat faster and her breathing gets heavier. "Kara," Lena gasps. “Yes?” Kara almost purrs in her ear and them bites her earlobe. 

Lena can already feel the heat between her legs. She makes a move to turn around, wanting to touch Kara and press her breasts against her own but Kara sucks on her bottom lip in that way that makes Lena weak and melt.

Kara stops her with a squeeze of her hand on Lena’s hips and she kisses her down her neck. She removes her hands slowly and sneaked her hand back under Lena’s blouse and slowly pulled it off of her. Kara takes off Lena's shirt and teases her ribs with her fingertips. 

Lena watches as Kara’s hands get higher and higher, watches as she brushes her nipple with her thumb. The moan that Lena lets out sounds a lot more like a whimper and Kara knows exactly what to do to make her squirm.

Kara locks her eyes with hers and Lena can’t look away. Kara’s eyes are dark and intense and she looks absolutely incredible when she’s like this: confident and determined and a little drunk - a lot drunk. Like she knows she has Lena where she wants now and Lena will do everything as she says, will say yes to Kara’s every request.

Kara doesn’t take her eyes off hers, but Lena feels it when Kara sneaks her finger under her panties and circles her clit once, twice. Kara slips her finger down Lena’s opening and up again and Lena slightly moved her hips.

Kara smirks.

This is one of the things Lena loves about Kara. How she looks so innocent and naive but isn’t. How Kara's all charming smiles and small kisses but also great at hot make-out sessions. 

Lena rhythmically grinds her hips, looking for some friction, a silent beg for Kara to do something, anything, to relieve that throbbing sensation between her legs. And that’s the thing about them: Lena would do anything that Kara asked for, but Kara would too. And what Lena asks, Lena gets.

When Kara enters her, Lena’s knees give out. Kara catches her by pressing forward to the clothes rack and where Lena held onto for dear life.

It’s not gentle and it’s not slow. Kara kneads Lena's her breasts, her lips don’t leave Lena’s skin, teeth sinking and tongue licking. Kara pins Lena under the rack and the glass window behind it to keep her standing as she inserts another finger. Her movements fast and hard, palm against Lena’s clit.

They find a rhythm. Kara thrusts forward when her fingers slip inside, eases a bit when they slip out, pressing Lena's clit more firmly until she reaches her climax.

Kara comes in silence, gasping for air, still holding Lena in place, her fingers still inside, now slowly helping her ride the aftershocks. Lena’s hand slowly lowering, in contrast with the rapid in and out of Kara's fingers and lustful kisses. She scratches her nails down Kara’s abs, until it reaches Kara’s hips, moving her to the bed. She snaps Kara's panties and in one swoop, Kara's got hers to the floor.

Lena holds both Kara’s wrist and spreads her legs a little open so she can fit perfectly between them. She swallows Kara’s moans, relishes in the way Kara scratches her back but stops when she hears a weak no.

“No?” Lena asks as she pushes her sex against Kara.

“Yes,” Kara moans, moves hips against Lena's for a few seconds, “No, we have a plane to catch.”

Lena pushes more firmly and Kara throws her head back. The white skin on her neck is so tempting that Lena can’t help but suck on it, “Oh, now we have to get up early?" she cocks a brow and smirked, "I can also be fast.” 

“I don’t want you to,” Kara lets out a breath.

Lena sighs, moves and drops her forehead to Kara’s. “I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too.” Kara smiles against Lena's lips, kissing her again. It’s softer this time.

Lena moves and lays next to Kara before kissing her shoulder and nuzzling her neck, "how about we go to sleep," she whispered, "you had a long day."

“How about a quick shower,” Kara said getting up to her elbow and sniffing her loose tendrils.

She hears Lena laughing at her as she walks towards to bathroom.  

.....

It’s not even 6 AM yet, but Lena still feels tired and sleepy even after almost a 6-hour sleep. She gets under the blankets, determined to wait for Kara to wake up and join her in the shower before starting their day.

Kara's the one who usually wakes up early, hearing the city before the day has even started in National City. It's rare that she wakes up early before Kara. With Kara's day yesterday and their late night "cuddling", the super is sleeping like a baby and Lena couldn't help but watch Kara make hissing sounds matched with a crinkle.

Lena loves it. Wouldn't trade it for the world. She loves these quiet moments with Kara, before going to bed, while in bed, they can both breathe easy and slow.

Lena giggled a little when Kara's crinkle grew bigger. She moves and throws an arm around Kara's middle and rests her head in that spot between Kara’s chest and her neck before looking at the other's sleepy eyes. 

“Good morning,” Lena murmured, "I will never get used to this, sleeping in your arms, waking up next to you,” Lena's lips kissed Kara’s collarbone.

“I'll never get tired of doing it, babe,” Kara said before kissing Lena's forehead.

Kara pulls Lena closer, and Lena hums in satisfaction.

.....  

EXCLUSIVE: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers spotted grabbing dinner in Gotham while the CEO wraps up a new business venture with Wayne Enterprises a few days after their weekend nuptials.

Newlywed Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers were spotted locking eyes and sipping wine in Gotham on Friday. The couple, kept their heads down as they step out of a black SUV and bundled up in comfy outerwear to dine at the pricey The Ocelot.

The two stepped out for date night with matching outfits, Luthor, 25, sporting a grey scarf over a black coat and jeans, and ankle boots while the CatCo Media reporter, 24, almost wore the same outfit except for a beanie and tossed her messy blonde hair as they stared into each others' eyes.

A source who spotted the two told Gotham Gazette they looked 'very happy and did not hold back on PDAs'.

The woman, who snapped photos of the pair at the Ocelot, said they held hands and kissed over wine and seafood pasta.

She also added: 'We were waiting for a table when they came in and were ushered to a reserved table from the area with fewer diners, Lena looked at Kara sweetly while Kara rested her hand on her leg.'

Luthor and Danvers were first linked in early October when they were spotted stepping out of L-Corp holding hands into a waiting black SUV. And before the month ends, reports that they were 'definitely dating' came after the pair were snapped holding hands and kissing while strolling around Midvale. 

Last year during a fundraising gala for the Luthor Family Children Hospital Lena said 'I just love making and spending time with her (Kara)' confirming their relationship.

An eyewitness source told Gotham Gazette: 'They came in and they were really nice. They sat quietly, Kara ordered some starters and Lena read the wine menu. Kara can definitely make that serious businesswoman laugh like crazy.'

Lena and Kara, are keeping tight-lipped about their honeymoon destination (even further wedding details) and have sworn their closest friends and family to secrecy until they leave.

.....

Lena opened her eyes to their wide-open double, wooden jalousie doors with the view of the sea meeting the dawn sky. She rolled over and found she's alone in their king-sized bed and Kara nowhere in the room. Lena wrapped the covers around her and buried her face in the pillow Kara used and with her scent. She opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile when she found a note on Kara's bedside table, before checking the time, it's 6:13 in the morning. 

'D.E.O. called, be back soon. x K,' Kara wrote in cursive. Lena tucked the note under the pillow before feeling a cool breeze coming from behind.

"I thought we're not supposed to be working," she did not turn around and just murmured before feeling a warm arm and body spooning her. 

"I know, I'm sorry," Kara whispered before kissing the back of Lena's right ear, "and you look so pretty sleeping."

"Oh, flattery huh?" Lena turned around before smiling sweetly at Kara who is looking at her lovingly.

"It was Reign," Kara said before Lena grinned.

"Oh, another woman?" Lena smirked and Kara giggled before kissing her, "breakfast?"

**(10,000 Emerald Pools - BØRNS)**

After freshening up, Kara walked out of the lanai, where they have their breakfast set up, and found Lena in front of the table emailing Jess on her phone. 

"Ok, now we're even," Kara teased, bending over and gave Lena a kiss on the ear.

Lena finished up and set her phone down and took a gulp of coffee. 

"Is everything ok back home?" Kara asked after seeing Lena's serious face. 

"Yes, yes," Lena smiled as she started scooping some mixed fruits into her plate, "Uhm, Jess just updated me that tabloids picked up the news about our trip to Gotham and here."

"Some sleazeball took photos of us from the Ocelot and sold it to the Gazette," Lena explained, "and they interviewed a diner as well."

Kara looked at Lena's worried eyes while the latter picked cut pieces of pancakes and fruits to distract herself.

"Hey, I'm sure it'll pass," Kara held Lena's hand before trying to make her smile, "and I thought it's part of being one of the famous ones."

"I'm sorry, they can be really, really jerks," Lena apologized, "you don't deserve to be dragged to this scrutiny."

Kara moved closer to Lena and held both her hands before leveling to her eyes, "Hey, if this is what I get to be with you."

Lena looked at Kara and sighed. "What did I do to deserve this?" she smiled shyly as she shakes her head. Kara gives her a kiss and they continue to finish their breakfast.

After changing into beachwear, Lena picked up a book and her eyewear as Kara packed a jute beach bag with a jug of water and sun spray. They settled on the beach under a huge umbrella, outside their rented villa

"Are you just going to stay there?" Kara teased Lena who is intently reading a book.

"It's too sunny," Lena said before taking a sip of her vodka lemonade and looking. 

"We're in a beach," Kara teased before taking off her tunic top and started spraying her shoulders with sun spray, "I'll go for a dip, are you sure you're ok there?"

"Yes, walk away, so I can look at your seriously great body," Lena obviously caught by Kara's beach body, teased.

"Just looking?" Kara smirked before walking away towards the water. Spending a few minutes in the water, the two then walked along the beach and picked up shells to bring home before going back to their villa.

They spent most of their time in the villa and only visited the town once to check a restaurant Kara researched prior to arriving. Lena found herself alone again in their room and heard Kara meditating in an area with the view of the island. 

Kara, sitting with crossed legs chanted with her eyes closed as Lena leaned on the open door and watched her wife quietly. After a deep sigh, Lena moved closer and sat in front of a very serious Kara.

"What's that? They never teach that in yoga," Lena cocks her head to one side, trying to make her smile.

"Kryptonian meditation, to strengthen my mind," Kara smiled a little and moved closer to Lena and wrapping her arms around her.

"Something's bothering you?" Lena looks at her before shifting to wrap her legs and arms around Kara, "please don't say nothing, you know me with secrets."

"I'll just take a shower," Kara kept quiet and walked into the ensuite. 

**(Ocean Eyes - Billy Ellish)**

When Kara emerged from the bathroom, she's changed into a white, lace nightgown. Lena got distracted from reading and gazed at Kara's chest. 

"You like the view?" Kara teased, she strides over Lena and without saying anything she picked up a small remote and turned off the lights.

"You know, I was reading," Lena smirked.

"Let me take that," Kara took Lena's book and read the cover before placing it on the bedside table, "therapy book, huh?"

"Yeah, I did not know how to handle your sudden silence," Lena said before Kara straddles her.

"You're the best therapy," Kara murmured as she kisses Lena's clavicles, neck, up to the lips.

Lena smiled and all she can hear is her rapid breathing and the sound of the waves. And all the air left her body as Kara slips her hand under her nightshirt and pulls it off of her and onto the floor. Lena does the same and removes Kara's panties at the same time, leaving her naked on top of her. 

"Lena," Kara whispers, trying to pry Lena's legs apart with her knee.

Lena yanks her panties off before Kara could do it and her libido explodes with Kara's groan. Kara pins her down on the bed, with one hand grasping Kara's upper arm and the other pulling her from the neck. Lena opened her mouth and kissed Kara with teasing tongue. 

Kara obliged and opened her mouth to give Lena access to her mouth, making the latter moan loudly. She started grinding holding onto Lena's hips as she pants and moved vigorously. Kara places her hands over Lena's abdomen keeping her still as she grinds back and forth on top of her.

Lena has one hand on Kara's forearm and the other grabs, almost scratching Kara's tight that's just on top of her left pelvic bone. Both glistening, she met Kara's grinding hips and moved faster as they reach the brink of their climax.

As they both catch their breath, Kara rests with Lena trailing her fingers through her hipbone while she lies on her back with hand thrumming rhythmically down Lena's back. They are still and quiet.

“You’re quiet, what's bothering you?” Lena whisper before kissing Kara's shoulder. 

Kara turns and looks at Lena, her expression giving nothing away. She shifts so that they’re face to face. Lena then trails a finger over Kara's lips. Absentmindedly, she kisses Kara's finger.

"It's Sam," Kara whispered, "We, Alex and I think she's sick."

"Sick?" Lena raised a worried voice, "what happened to her?"

"She's, uhm, I got Alex to check up on her," Kara explains and continued after seeing Lena's what-are-you-up-to look, "we got the D.E.O's help."

"The D.E.O?" Lena's confusion grew bigger, "No offense to your secret government organization, but I do have the largest pharmaceutical company in the country, and Sam's my friend, L-Corp has something to help her."

"We'll figure it out, but just don't tell them yet, I kind of promised not to tell anyone," Kara teased to distract Lena before kissing her, "and wait, I thought I'm your best friend?"

The distraction worked and Lena pulls her closer under the covers. 

.....

After days in paradise, the two are back in the city. Lena and Kara walked into the latter's apartment with Alex and Maggie getting cozy on the couch.

"Hey, you're home!" Alex greeted them as she runs towards the two.

"Hi, oh no, are you guys making out on our couch?" Kara teased, "please tell me you stayed away from our bed."

They exchanged welcome home hugs just before they share takeout and pizza and as Kara clears the coffee table, they hear the door and welcomed James and Winn. As Lena tell stories about their vacation to the rest of the group, Kara brings out another bottle of wine and beer, she overhears James talking on the phone in the hallway. 

"Is everything ok?" Kara asked after James came in.

"Yeah, just work," James smiled, "let me help you with that."

"How's CatCo? I'm not sure if I should be excited to go back to work," Kara whines as she hands James their bottles of beer.

"What's up?" Alex walks in on them with an empty wine glass, "I could use a refill of that, did you tell Kara about the news yesterday?"

Kara turned back to James, "is that what you're phone call is about?"

James did not beat around the bushes, "Snapper, pitched in a scoop, to interview you and Lena," he explained before showing Kara his phone with an article from an online gossip site. 

Lena walked towards them and read the article James showed them.

> Lena and Kara in Seychelles: 'It' couple jet off for a total 7-day island honeymoon privacy.
> 
> So much for stealth. CEO Lena Luthor and CatCo Media reporter Kara Danvers departed for their honeymoon, our source said Sunday.
> 
> A few days after their super intimate wedding at Danvers' family home in Midvale last weekend, the two went back to their respective jobs. Lena returned to L-Corp to finish a project with Wayne Enterprises as Kara accompanied the CEO and was spotted sightseeing near Wayne Tower in Midtown Gotham.
> 
> Kara has a two-week leave from her job as a reporter for CatCo and the couple has made it clear they’d like to be left alone by photographers opting a secluded island away from the city. 
> 
> Lena and Kara have departed for a sand-and-sun honeymoon in the Seychelles where they'll stay at an exclusive villa.
> 
> A spokeswoman for the Indian Ocean country’s department of tourism confirmed that the couple landed at the country’s main airport at 9:20 in the morning local time. They were then transferred to a private island where they were expected to spend 7 days at a secluded villa.
> 
> According to our source, paparazzi were even diverted to Ireland where it is said they will be for their honeymoon. Lena picked an island that was available for private rental - likely to keep the public (and press) at bay. The younger Luthor has made efforts to keep Kara anonymous as the latter is not used to prying eyes, although photographers on boats could possibly get pictures of them on Fregate Island, with one Kara is seen meditating and another pulling the CEO in for a cuddle before Lena lovingly stroked her face. 
> 
> The two, sported matching dark sunglasses as they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves and was spotted packing on PDA in Seychelles — pictured below Luthor, 25, in a black low plunge swimsuit, covered her porcelain skin with a white, sheer tunic top, and Danvers, 24, showed off her figure in a black halter-neck bikini with gold detail — as they shared a tender kiss while strolling along the powder white sand beach.

"This has got to stop," Lena firmly said as she looks at James and Kara before pulling out her phone from her pocket.

.....

"We will not be taking any questions right now, Ms. Luthor will make a statement," Jess announced before stepping away from the podium.

"Good morning, I'd like to make a short statement, and it will be all that l have to say about this invasion of my privacy," Lena said looking straight to each and every press person in front of her. 

"I have been very aware of the hate but also the warmth that has been extended to me by the people of National City and I feel lucky to have so many people welcome me here. I am also aware that there is significant curiosity about my personal life and I have never been comfortable with this, although I haven't taken formal action on the fake stories that are written about my personal life, I have worked hard to develop a professional relationship with the media and focused on my family's company and the issues I care about."

"As to Ms. Danvers, it is not right that she should be subjected to such attention. I understand some may say this is what someone gets from being with a Luthor, but this is not some game or item, this is our life and I'd appreciate your continued support to my request to let her have her personal space. Thank you."

The press started calling her trying to get answers but Lena walked away with Jess and a security. 

"Well done, Ms. Luthor," Jess said before giving her mobile phone, "now, should I call Ms. Danvers?"

Lena looked at Jess before checking her phone and saw Kara has called her twice. 

.....

"Babe, come on, it's an awesome idea and I know you think so too," Alex pouts at Maggie who is chugging a beer, "and besides, aren't you pissed about them eloping."

"I don't know," Maggie said while glancing at a very focused Kara who is taking out the dinner from a big paper bag, "you know Lena has a thing for people with secrets and look at Kara."

"Mags, it's not a bad secret, it's a surprise, I will call my mother tomorrow and ask what she thinks about it, and we will plan this." Alex tilts her head and pointed at Kara, "about that look, we should probably leave that to Lena."

"Says the big sister who won't quit," Maggie teased her.

"What are we planning?" Sam interjects from behind.

"I'm not with this plan," Maggie shakes her head and excuses herself, "I need another beer."

"Maybe we should get Kara and Lena a surprise wedding," Alex whispers at Sam and the latter's face lit up.

"In!" Sam makes a very competitive face, "how are we planning this with your sister who is just in the kitchen?"

"No, gosh, not tonight," Alex furrows her brows, "I'll call my Mom tomorrow."

Their secret meeting got cut when they heard a knock on the door, Ruby opens and greets Lena who comes in with a grin.

"Hey Aunt Lena, you're right in time, dinner is served, almost?" Ruby said as she looks at Kara who is staring at Lena.

Sam and Alex caught Kara's infamous death stare and crinkle and called Ruby's attention, away from the line of fire. 

"How's your day?" Lena asks as she takes off her coat and stood across Kara between the kitchen island, "Is everything all right?"

"I've been calling you," Kara whispered as she raises a brow while fixing the food.

"Sorry about that, Jess mentioned you were calling," Lena smiled awkwardly and gave in to Kara's stare down, "if it's about the interview earlier, I was just trying to protect you and stop them."

"I told you, you don't have to do that," Kara subtly whispered back, "they won't stop, you said it yourself."

"Maybe you should get a bodyguard," Lena stood next to Kara and leaned back to the refrigerator.

Kara widens her eyes and crossed her arms, "Are you kidding me? Seriou-" her sentence was cut by Alex who stood behind them.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Alex asked them but the two kept quiet, "Look, we'll just take some of these and let you two get some privacy ok?"

Lena looked away to clear her throat and let Kara face Alex. "Sorry, no, let's eat, I'm super hungry," Kara picked up a platter with stir fry. They started to eat and kept quiet until Alex broke the silence.

"What about the bodyguard?" Alex asked the two but they kept their heads down and fiddled with their food, "aw, your first fight huh?"

"I just don't get the whole idea," Kara awkwardly adjusted her glasses signaling her being Supergirl to Alex.

"You two are cute," Maggie teased them, "you'll figure it out," she continues as subtly elbowed Alex.

Alex plays another episode of the "Game of Thrones" with Ruby while Lena works on her phone. Sam and Kara, we're clearing the table when the latter hear sirens. She looks at Alex and Maggie before excusing herself.

"Oh Gosh, guys, it's Snapper," Kara fake-checks her phone, "I need to go back to work, are you gonna be all right here?"

"Yeah? You need a ride?" Maggie second Kara's excuse, "work called too."

"You two go ahead, someone is already way past her bedtime," Sam smirked at Ruby who just sat next to Alex on the couch, "Oh, no, no, come on, Rubs, we have a deal remember - Law and Order in exchange for 10PM bedtime."

"Please Mom, one more episode, please?" Ruby wrapped her arm around Alex and pouts at her mother, "it's a Friday anyway."

Before they know it, Kara and Maggie where nowhere to be found. 

.....

It's 3:16 in the morning and after putting out an apartment building on fire and saving its residents, Kara hands the two arsonists to the Chief, Kara felt her phone vibrate inside one of her boots and before checking it, "is everyone accounted for?" she asks the Chief.

"Yes, we'll clear things out here," the Chief answered, "thank you, Supergirl."

As Kara hovers above, she picks up her phone and read the message Lena sent her - "Emergency" message. She pushed her phone back to her boot and rushed back to her dark apartment. Kara stepped into the windowsill and walked into the apartment towards the bedroom.

"Are you all right? Are you ok?" Kara walked towards Lena who is standing by the bathroom door, she looks at her from head to toe and then slumps and looked at Lena's eyes.

Lena kisses her jaws and neck and ignored Kara staring. Kara slightly pushed her back and asked, "Emergency, you said it's an emergency, did I tell you what defines an emergency?" she asks Lena.

"Severe blood loss or death," Lena answers before giving Kara a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're not dead," Kara looks at Lena from head to toe again and notice the latter's only wearing underwear and the button down shirt she's on earlier, "obviously no severe blood loss, hot actually," she shakes her head and tried to look very firm. 

"What if I couldn't get to you and you are-" Kara crinkled her brows and was stopped by Lena's trailing hands under her skirt, "Lena... are you seriously using sex as a way of escaping what you did earlier?"

"Well, it's certainly working," Lena smirked as she continues to kiss Kara's neck and run her hand from Kara's hips to her buttocks, "And you know I have rights?"

"Oh, you're going to use the human rights card at me?" Kara pulled away from Lena's and quickly laid on the bed, "ok, come on, let's practice your human rights, sorry if my hair smells like smoke and has dirt, the world probably doesn't need saving."

Lena let out a small giggle and laid next to Kara before kissing her sweetly on the lips. 

**(By Your Side - Brooke Annibale)**

"I'm sorry," Lena stared at the ceiling, "these people can be very intrusive, they have all these opinions about my family and I had to live with that every day growing up, I don't want you to experience the same thing and by giving a statement, I thought I was protecting you, I thought it's what's the best for you."

"We can't help encountering bad people, but we can control how we encounter them, I'm not going anywhere without you, you are what's best for me, I am safe with you," Kara faced Lena and kissed her shoulder before getting up and taking off her cape.

Kara stood by the bathroom door, "I'm going to shower, are you joining me?" she murmurs and disappears to the bathroom.

Kara came into the bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped into the tub. Lena watches Kara tilt her head back, let the hot water cascades over her while brushing her hair with her fingers. 

Lena stepped into the tub and slip in behind Kara, she wrapped her arms around her - her front to Kara's back. Lena pressed her cheek flat against Kara, closing her eyes and quietly sighs.

_Lena's never been this quiet_ , Kara whispered to herself, she shifts behind Lena and started to trail kisses across her back and felt the latter's body tense. Kara squeezed some body wash on her palm and rubbed her hands together to create a lather. She places them on Lena's shoulders, to her sternum, over her ribs, down to her belly, her waist, up her back, gently massaging - trying to relax her.

Lena shifts them out of range of the stream of water, squirts some shampoo on to the top of Kara's head, "Fire huh? Your turn," Lena whispers works the shampoo into Kara's hair, her firm, long fingers massaging her scalp. 

Kara groans and close her eyes and give herself over to the heavenly sensation of Lena's skillful fingers. All the stress of the evening disappeared. 

Lena leans over to kiss Kara on the lips, her fingers continuing their sweet, firm kneading down to her shoulder and back. She turns Kara to face her and reaches for more body wash. She pushes Kara back under the shower and gently washes the small of Kara's back down to her buttocks.

.....

**(Banana Pancakes - Jack Johnson)**

Kara opened her eyes to her room with the sun streaming from the window. She turned and found that she's alone. Kara heard a noise coming from the kitchen, she walked towards it and found Lena sipping coffee.

"Hey," she greeted Lena who got startled, "you're early."

"Hi, yes I am, I woke up to prepare breakfast," Lena handed Kara a glass with orange juice, "sit."

Kara felt proud and worried at the same time as she's never seen Lena open a stove or work around the kitchen.

"You cooked? Wow, you did not have to do that," Kara said as she sits where Lena has asked her, "and by 'that', I mean pancakes - that's a lot of pancakes, are we expecting anyone?"

"No, I though you could use the carbs for energy," Lena said before sitting next to Kara and then her eyes widens after remembering something, "Oh, sorry, good morning," she smiles before giving Kara a kiss.

"Are you ok?" Kara kisses her back and awkwardly at Lena's unusual boost of energy, "are you feeling better?"

"Yes, yes, uhm, last night, I'm sorry about that," Lena moved closer to Kara as the latter cuts the pancakes on her plate in pieces, "and this is my peace offering."

"Oh, p-peace offering? And the shower was not part of that?" Kara smirked after remembering their make out shower.

"Sort of part of it," Lena giggled "try it, I made that from scratch," she looked at Kara with excitement.

Kara took a chunk of the pancake and then smiled as she chewed emphatically.

"Hmm," Kara tilts her head and then nervously scratches her neck.

"You didn't like it," Lena drops her shoulders out of disappointment.

"No, no, it's good," Kara held Lena's hand and showed a smile, "maybe the batter did not get mixed well, but it's all right."

Lena took a bit of the pancake from Kara's plate and almost chokes, "ugh, that did not taste as expected, let's throw these away, I'll make a new batch."

"No, you're exaggerating, it's not that bad," Kara reassures Lena with a smile.

"That's terrible, like a toddler made it," Lena furrows her brows and slumps, "I wanted to surprise you, I spent like two hours making the perfect batter and still it tasted like a sand pancake."

Kara giggles at how cute Lena is explaining.

Lena stood and picked up Kara's plate to the sink, Kara follows and held her.

"Hey, you don't have to surprise me," Kara smiles at Lena lovingly, "getting in the bath, spending breakfast brunch or dinner with you is what matters, just me with you is perfect."

"We do that everyday, well, almost everyday, I thought maybe you'll like something different," Lena said with puppy eyes.

"What? This is nice!" Kara pulled her closer and then whispered, "walking up with you, seeing you without stilettos, relaxed in our place, this is what I like, I like it because of you."

Lena tries to suppress a smile and lets out a sigh, "what did I ever do to deserve this?"

"I love you," Kara smiles, pulls Lena even closer and then kissed her.


	5. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple epilogue to end my first fanfic.
> 
> Thank you for the critics, compliments and ideas! 
> 
> Let's all continue the support as Supergirl will air it's 4th season this October 14th on CW.

Lena woke up with rays of sunlight coming into the bedroom and she's alone in bed. She propped up on her elbows and checked the bathroom for Kara but she's nowhere to be found.

 _'Did she come home last night?'_ she asked herself, trying to remember if she felt Kara spooning her like she always does at night. 

She reached for her phone to check for messages from Kara but all she got was a text message from Jess reminding her of her lunch appointment to a doctor until she heard noises coming from outside the bedroom. 

Lena walked out of the bedroom to the open concept living room and found Kara in the kitchen, humming. 

"Hey beautiful, good morning!" Kara spun to greet her, Lena walked towards the breakfast bar with confusion in her face as to why is Kara touching all their kitchen stuff, "Your morning sustenance, my love," as she hands Lena a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Lena put down cup by the island and sat across from where Kara is standing, "What's happening, you're cooking?"

"Can't I indulge my wife for a home cooked breakfa-..." Kara said, grinning at Lena who is giving her a deadpan look, "- Ok, ok, I got the breakfast from the diner that we love, but I made the coffee."

Lena let out a giggle before leaning across the island to give Kara a sweet good morning kiss.

"It's just--, the D.E.O. is wearing me off, I've been missing meals with you and doctors appointments, I mean, Dr. Willemsen must have thought I abandoned you or something, I'm sorry," Kara rambled as she stood between Lena's legs and wrapped her arms around her shoulder, "So I thought of surprising you and got us food and we can have uninterrupted breakfast together, and then we can go to our next appointment, it's today right?" she smiled sweetly and peppered Lena with kisses. 

"Uhm, you're giving me a surprise, huh?" Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist and smirked before continuing, "You'd be surprised more about my news."

"Yeah, what?" Kara lets go of Lena and giggled while placing the food she got on the island. 

"Dr. Willemsen called and asked me to drop by the fertility clinic yesterday," Lena said, reaching for the bowl with chopped fruits.

Kara stopped what she's doing and spun back to Lena with a serious face, she clears her throat before asking, "What's wrong?" 

Lena tightens her lips trying to keep a laugh from getting out after seeing how the news got Kara all serious. She kept playing with the chopped fruits and took a chunk of watermelon before locking eyes with Kara.

"I'm pregnant," Lena said as she lets out a smile at Kara who is staring at her frozen, "Hey, Kara?" she held Kara's face and gave her a small peck, just in the corner of her lips.

When Lena pulled away, Kara's eyes are closed and a smile is forming in her lips. 

"Hey, hey, open your eyes," Lena said wrapping her arms around Kara's neck, Kara did and looked at Lena lovingly, "It's real, it's gonna happen," she whispers.

Kara gave her a kiss before landing her right hand between them over Lena's abdomen.

"It's real," Kara whispered back, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and lift her before giving her a kiss, "I love you and I will protect you both, I promise."

.....

**Lena, 7 months**

"Baby, why are you still up?" Kara asked without taking her eyes away from the article she's finishing in her laptop, "I only have one more paragraph to do and then I'll join you in bed, don't you have a big day tomorrow?" she finally looked up when she did not get a response from Lena who is standing still in front of her.

"Hey, why are you crying?" she stood from the couch after seeing Lena in tears, sobbing like a 5-year old, "What happened?" Kara softly asks as she hugs and soothes her hands on the pregnant woman's back, trying to calm her down.

"I was getting my outfit ready for Musk's unveiling tomorrow," Lena said between sobs, Kara furrowed her brows in confusion as to why in Rao's name is mixing and matching clothes makes her wife upset, "And nothing fits, I'm starting to blow up, I'm getting fat."

"Aww, no baby, you're not fat, the clothes Jess sent were from the designer you love remember? They are made to fit," Kara let out a small smile, while she runs her hands on Lena's shoulders and arms.

"You say that again when I'm standing next to all those bimbos Elon Musk hire at unveilings," Lena rolls her eyes in frustration as she walks towards the open window and crosses her arms, the breeze coming in.

"Car girls? Wha- What did Dr. Montgomery say?" Kara followed Lena and hugged her from behind with her hands rubbing Lena's 20+ week belly, "You're 28 weeks and?"

"Swelling and weight gain is normal," Lena sighed while still sobbing, "Why can't I get that pregnancy glow Blake Lively had."

"That's because those celebrities go through a really, really overacting pregnancy, honey, and those car girls are like a bunch of hot mess," Kara said while kissing her wife's neck, "You are going through a pretty cute pregnancy, I'm telling you."

"I'm fat," Lena continues to sob, "And I want to be a hot mess!"

"Ok, ok, you can be a hot mess too, stop crying," Kara said while kissing Lena's neck, "Come one, let's go to bed."Kara helps Lena to bed and spoons her like how Lena like it, ever since they found out she's pregnant. She kisses Lena's shoulder a couple of times to calm her down until she falls asleep.

"You are beautiful with or without a watermelon belly, ok?" Kara whispers and Lena nods before they finally doze off.

.....

After stopping a huge robbery of space artifacts at the National City Museum, Kara joins Alex while they watch over Maggie and her partner arrest a group of thugs with the help of NCPD and the D.E.O. as usual, disguised as FBI.

"How's Lena, still no baby?" Maggie walks over them as she caught them discreetly talking.

"No, we've tried everything at home, squats, bouncing on the birthing ball, laps," Kara sighs with her fists in her waist while looking over the cops and agents, "The doctor said they can do a C-section as a last resort and if the baby gets in distressed."

"Yeah, maybe you can just do that, Lena's almost due right?" Maggie asks looking at Alex. 

"Lena doesn't want to, she said and I quote, 'let's not rush her, if she wants to pop out, she will, once she's ready,'" Kara crinkles her brows as she explains while doing her best to imitate Lena, "But the doctor said if she's in danger, she will do what is needed."

"Is that why you got distracted earlier? Stress?" Maggie teased after seeing how Kara creases her brows. She looks at Alex who is trying to suppress a smile, "What, why, what's funny?"

"I'm not laughing," Alex shakes her head while staring at Kara until she gives in at Maggie's who is staring at her, "She is sexually frustrated," she whispers.

"Damn," Maggie laughs and Alex joins her, "I thought she's all hot and bothered because of the hormones? Just deal with it," she looks at Alex again and realized what's really bothering Kara, "Oh, shoot?! You two haven't - for how long now?"

Alex cups her mouth trying to keep her laughter, she fails and bursts out, but not enough for people to hear. "Sorry, sorry," she says, taking it down a notch while looking at Kara who is glaring at her.

"For how long, Kara?" Maggie asks while trying to chuckle discreetly.

Kara clears her throat with fists in her waist, "Since 6 months into the pregnancy," she answers awkwardly.

"Shut the front door?! Supergirl, sexually frustrated, out of sex for what, almost 3 months?" Maggie gestures at Kara, "Your wife's out of horny hormones?" she giggles.

Kara awkwardly looked around, "Wha- she still is, much frustrated than I am actually, but I, I can't, Lena is 33 weeks and I don't want to hurt the baby, and can you two lower down your voices?!" Kara explains as they walk towards Maggie's car.

"I told you many times, you don't have to use a freakin' toy Kara and it could help Lena get into contractions or labor, don't you want a normal delivery?" Alex explains, "It will increase her body's natural levels of oxytocin."

"Wait, what do you mean oxytocin?" Maggie confirms, "Don't doctors give that out during labor?" she looks at Alex who is smirking at a quiet Kara, trying to avoid eye contact, "Alex did you mean sti- stimulation? Nip stimulation?"

Kara blushed and cuts Alex when the latter's about to talk, "I don't even know why we're talking about this in the middle of the street with people around."

Maggie and Alex chuckle before looking around and then at Kara.

"I mean downstairs stimulation, Mags," Alex explains making Maggie choke on her own breath, "Of course with a climax."

"Well, that's one hell of a doctor's opinion," Maggie smiles at Kara, "I guess we're counting you out of game night tonight, you already got a hot game at home."

Kara huffs and rolls her eyes before flying away and the two watch her leave still looking beet red.

.....

**Lena, 8 1/2 months**

Kara lands on their balcony with an open window and stood by the windowsill. She sees Lena emerging from the bathroom, all ready for bed in a worn out tee and pajama. 

She smiles and asks herself,  _'how can she pull off an over sized shirt with pajama'_ after seeing Lena with pink glowing cheeks, and her smile grew bigger.

"Are you seriously stalking a pregnant woman?" Lena said, cradling her bump before slipping under the covers and reaches for a book on her nightstand.

Kara super sped to the bathroom and came out wearing an over sized shirt, spanks and get ready for bed. She walked around the bed to her side to set the alarm to 7 AM.

Lena stared at Kara as the latter walked around the bed to the other side and sat next to her. As she picks up a book, Kara lays on her side with a wide smile and propped up on her elbows, to face Lena and gently feels her belly with her hand. 

“How was your day?” Lena asked, watching Kara caressing her belly, "I finished the whole container of chopped pineapple after yoga, can you believe that?" she giggles while fiddling with Kara's hair.

"Wow, you must be really hungry huh?" Kara kissed Lena's belly, trying to distract herself from the image of her wife all sweaty, on top of her.

"Alex called me," Lena said as she flips through the page of the book where she left off.

"Yeah?" Kara sat and propped her back on the headboard.

"She said you got all distracted today," Lena shifts slightly to Kara's side to face her, "Are you ok?" she asks while playing with Kara's loose tendrils from her messy bun.

She did not answer but instead just looked at Lena and gave her a shy smile, " I just did not get sleep much last night," she said. Lena leaned in and kissed her and as she felt Lena's kiss deepen, she slowly pulls back.

"Hey, hey," Kara cups Lena's face and gently pushes her a few inches away.

"Kara, please," Lena begs, locking her soft eyes at Kara, "It's ok," she whispers as she pulls Kara closer for another kiss.

Kara felt the heat on Lena's body immediately, she finally gives in and let Lena slowly straddle her. Lena leaned down and kissed her softly while Kara gently held Lena’s hips. 

They exchanged soft kisses for a couple of minutes before Kara pulled back, "Are you sure? I don't think, I -"

"Yes, yes," Lena whispers into Kara’s ear. Kara sighs and bit her lower lip.  _Oh, Thank god._

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena but this time roughly, making Lena moan. She moved her hands lower to Lena’s behind and softly groaned.

Kara quickly took off her shirt and then took Lena's, giving her access to Lena's breast. She knew the hormones were affecting Lena who is starting to grind her hips. Kara cups Lena's breasts.

Lena moaned louder with her eyes closed as Kara gently sucked one of her nipples. Kara immediately stopped but Lena made clear that it's ok, "No, no, I'm ok," Lena squirms on top of Kara.

"Help me take this off," Lena said as she breathes rapidly, asking Kara to take her pajamas and panties off. She lifts her body a little as Kara pulls her clothes off.

Kara tosses Lena's clothes off the bed and took her spanks off. Lena continues to straddle her with one hand over her shoulder and the other moving down her sensitive sex making her release a deep moan, "Oh god, Lena."

Lena shifts a little, spreading Kara so they're both between each leg. 

Kara held Lena's hips as the latter grinds back and forth, "Fuck, Lena" she groans as she arches her back in the bed. She looks back at Lena who seems not to be bothered by the elephant in the room. It felt so good, Kara did not want to stop and just kept her hold on Lena's moving hips.

"Kar, Kara," Lena moans after feeling the orgasm that's about to hit her. 

"Yes, don't stop, yes," Kara's starting to breathe more heavily, she could feel herself trembling as the sensation move from her stomach down to her sex.

Lena kept her pace and move as the orgasm hit them fully.

“Oh god, fuck Kara," Lena screamed loudly as she grinds on Kara’s sex. Kara did the same as she syncs into Lena's moves and shudders. 

A few seconds after crashing back to bed, Kara propped up on her elbows and faced Lena, kissing her softly, "Are you ok?"

Lena nods and Kara locks eyes with her before she gives her a smirk making Kara shake her head, "You can't possibly go again, you'll kill me," Kara chuckles, "How about we get you some water?"

"No, I'm ok," Lena rolls her eyes as Kara stood and placed a pillow so Lena can lean back by the headboard, "How can I not go again when you're walking around the room naked?"

"Of course," Kara smiled as she puts on her over sized shirt before going to the kitchen to get Lena a glass of water.

Kara came back and to bed and they stayed there for a few minutes and just cuddled until they fall asleep.

.....

Kara was woken up by a hand running up and down her back and soft kisses in her face. She could feel herself getting turned on but she also feel exhausted and she knew there was no way Lena was going back to sleep. Kara knew it's still dark outside, after realizing she's only slept for a couple of hours. She lets out a small smile and faced Lena without opening her eyes.

"Baby, I can't, I can't move," Kara groaned with eyes still closed, "My thighs are burning, I think I'm becoming human."

“Kara? Kara?” Lena whispered as she gently jerked Kara's body, "I kind of - I kind of need you to open your eyes and get up, darling."

Kara giggled as she extends her arm over Lena, trying to pull her closer. She opened her eyes after feeling that Lena is seated next to her. She bolts up and looks at Lena who is doing deep breaths.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Kara bolts up and held Lena who is cradling her bump, "Are you ok?

Lena smiles nervously and looked at Kara's eyes, "She's - she's uhm, she's coming," she said as she looks down her belly and feeling it.

"Now?" Kara stood up and super sped to get into her clothes that's sprawled all over the floor, "What are we going to do? What, are you sure?"

"Uhuh, quite sure," Lena nods before trying to get up, "I woke up after feeling a sharp sensation down there, I've been timing it, so yes, I am well damn sure!"

"Ok! Ok, here, put these on," Kara's body woke up when Lena raised her voice after feeling another contraction. She helped Lena put on the nightshirt she was wearing, panties and pajamas.

Lena watched Kara walking around the bedroom like a headless chicken. "Bag," she said pointing to the dressing room, Kara came out with their delivery day bag, "Keys, phone," Lena leaned at the threshold still cradling her belly while pointing out thing at an obviously panicking Kara. 

Before leaving the apartment, Kara picked up the intercom and asked the front desk to get their car and by the time they step out of the elevator, the car is waiting by the entrance.

"Hee hoo, hee hoo, just breathe, we're gonna get there, Lena," Kara drove the busy streets to the hospital, "Hang in there, babe!"

"You have to calm down, darling," Lena held tight to the passenger seat with one hand and the other on her belly while doing her Lamaze breathing.

"I'm calm, very calm, just keep doing your Lamaze," Kara said while seems to be sweating bullets, "We just need to get past this traffic and we'll get there."

They got into the hospital with Kara running to the hospital entrance and towards the nurse's station. She felt human running on regular pace and panting like a dog like a usual panicking human. 'This little girl is like her mum, making me feel human.'

"How can I help you?" the nurse who is writing in a clipboard by the counter asked.

"My wife, she's gonna have a baby," Kara pants while carrying their bag, "Her water just broke when she got out of the car."

"You'll need to check her in, Ms -? the nurse asked.

"Danvers," Kara panics and still panting, "And check in? Where? Why is this so hard? Why are you being so complicated?!"

"First, I am not being complicated Ms. Danvers," the nurse hands her a clipboard before continuing, "Second, I'm gonna need your pregnant wife here."

Lena walks in at them and found Kara harassing and rolling her eyes at the poor nurse, "Sorry, she's really anxious," her breathing is heavier.

"Lena, this is the nurse," Kara walks back to Lena and walks with her towards the nurse, "She's giving me a hard time."

"Luthor-Danvers, Dr. Montgomery, please," Lena smiles calmly at the nurse, "Kara, calm down, aren't you just glad I'm relaxed?"

"Yeah, I'm calm, babe, how hard can this be, right?" Kara catches her breath before pulling out her phone to call Alex and Eliza, "I'll be there in a minute."

.....

Alex and Maggie stepped out of the elevator and immediately recognized the screaming woman. They found Kara leaning on the wall by the delivery room. 

"Hey, how's Lena?" Alex asked as she pulls Kara for a hug. They both squint their faces after hearing Lena scream.

"Her water broke when we got here," Kara paces the hallway, "She still needs a centimeter or two."

"God, then what are you doing out here?" Maggie asks her.

"Well, she called me names and threatened me that she will not push the baby out if I stayed there, so-" Kara rambles while she continues to pace the hallway.

"You tried that thing that I said the other night?" Alex teased trying to lighten Kara's mood.

"Good sex hormones help the baby out," Alex added facing Maggie then they hear another scream, "And that's the bad scary hormones."

"Kara?" Dr. Montgomery came out of the delivery room wearing a scrub suit, "She's ready."

"Don't faint," Alex reminded Kara as the latter smiled nervously at them, before going in.

"Wow, Supergirl, scared shitless," Maggie and Alex giggled as they walk towards the waiting area opposite Lena's delivery room. 

In the delivery room, Kara stood next to the bed where Lena is, crying, sweaty and legs raised up to her chest.

"Kara, Lena needs your help pushing ok?" Dr. Montgomery said as the assisting nurse help her with her gloves, "Ok, Lena, are you ready to meet your baby?"

"Breathe Lena," Dr. Montgomery said as she peeks at Lena's opening, "You're doing good, take a deep breath and push."

"Baby, I can't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lena cries looking at Kara as she clings to her knees, "l can't do it, it hurts, it hurts!"

"I know, I know it hurts, it's ok, push, you can do it," Kara held Lena's leg with one arm and the other on Lena's back.

"Lena, take a deep breath, in five, four, three, two, one, push," Dr. Montgomery syncs with Lena's breathing, "Push harder, Lena, she's crowning, I can see her."

Kara moves next Dr. Montgomery without letting go of Lena's leg and took a peek. "Oh my god, Lena, it's - it's the head, that's the head!"

"Is she there? Can you see her?" Lena lets out a small smile as she catches her breath.

"She's almost there, baby, push, you're doing it, come on, push!" Kara squints as Lena gives out a big push.

"There she is! She's got all her ten little fingers and ten little toes," Dr. Montgomery smiled looking at the squirming pink plush covered in fuzz, "Kara, do you want to cut the cord? Scissors, please."

The nurse gave Kara the scissors and she cuts the little one's umbilical cord. The doctor took the baby to get cleaned as Kara scoots down to kiss Lena.

"She's perfect, Lena, you both are beautiful, I never realized I could love you even more," Kara whispers as she kisses Lena's forehead and lips, "You did great, babe."

"Here she is, Lena, congratulations," Dr. Montgomery places the baby on Lena's chest.

"Hello darling, so you're the one that's been kicking me," Lena smiles with tears pooling in her eyes, "Wild ride, huh?" she says before kissing the swaddled little one.

 

.....

**Life with Little Lori**

Lorelai or Lori has a cute button nose and pink cheeks, long brunette hair and inherited Kara's blue eyes and long lashes. Unlike Kara, Lori grew up a bit fragile, with a couple of allergies and asthma. 

"She had a little cough after we went to the zoo the other day, she's barely two!" Kara quietly asked the pediatrician aggressively next to Lena who is looking over their unconscious daughter after a panic attack, "I, I don't get it, how did my daughter get asthma?"

"Asthma usually starts at a young age, I say animal dander could have triggered this," Dr. Wilson explained as Kara pinches the bridge of her nose.

The doctor leaves the room and Lena looks up at Kara who shuts her eyes trying to calm herself down.

Lena reaches for her hand and pulls her for a hug.

Kara sat by the couch and Lena joins her. "Hey, don't think about that," Lena breaks the silence, she somehow thought of what could be running through Kara's mind, "I read in one of Lex's files that Clark grew up with a few bumps. Lori's going to be fine."

Kara looks with her infamous worry crinkle before letting out a deep sigh.

"I wasn't thinking about that," Kara said before looking at Lena who is staring at her, "Ok, I was thinking about it, she's just so little and I feel like I can't do anything for it."

"The doctor said it will eventually disappear, we just need to stick to getting her healthy," Lena soothes Kara's back with her hand and the other clutching Kara's hand over her lap, "Ok?"

She has shown a fondness for reading at a young age of 3 like Lena, finishing her first book, Mercer Meyer's All By Myself. Except a thrice a week visits to L-Corp and CatCo, Lena has picked up an old hobby of reading, that's why when Lori showed interest in books, they were not surprised. Lena also did an exclusive interview for Us Weekly's Mothers' Day special. 

> For the first time, Lena Luthor talks about married life, motherhood for the first time, raising Lori while running multi-million companies. 
> 
> We sat down with Lena Luthor at her and wife CatCo's Kara Danvers' penthouse as she discuss why she keeps their relationship under the radar and barely talks about it with the media, "I was not in the place where I want to talk about it."
> 
> Lena explains, "It has always been private because we chose it to be like that, I kept asked about my relationship with Kara, I understand she works in media but she is in no position to be harassed like what some people did to me and my family before and I make a decision whether I'm comfortable sharing my life."
> 
> "My life is private and it is between me and the people I love," Lena explains how protective she is, "Privacy is very important to me," she adds, especially now that they have a little one.
> 
> "We're running successful careers when we got married, so we made sure that the first 5 years of our married life was for us. Kara and I spent time together whenever we do not work. We traveled, we spent time with our family and friends, here in the city and most of the time in Midvale," she briefly explains her years being married to one of the most successful reporters in National City, Kara Danvers.
> 
> "We usually spend the night vegging out at home," Lena said when asked what they usually do during weekends, "(We) lots of friends who love to cook and host."
> 
> **So she's a reporter and is famous herself. What’s it like having such a public relationship?**
> 
> "We try not to have as much as possible to not have a public relationship, I don’t talk about her in interviews [laughs], we try not to go out and get photographed."
> 
> **How did you two meet? Is it true that you were set up by a mutual friend - and by mutual friend, Supergirl?**
> 
> "That' sounded like a romantic comedy isn't it? It was actually in the most unromantic way. Clark Kent went to National City to interview me, during that time Cat Grant intents to train her to be a reporter and she was tagging along with Mr. Kent."  
>    
> **Is it true that she took you to a pub during a work trip in Ireland on your first date?**
> 
> "Yes."  
>    
> **Is that a sign that a girl’s a keeper: you can take her anywhere and she enjoys it?**
> 
> "Of course, she can be comfortable, you don’t have to go to some insanely overpriced restaurant to show off or anything."
> 
> With the history of the Luthors and Kara who writes highly about aliens, safety is another key to living a peaceful life for Lena. Before the arrival of their bundle of joy, the couple has spent a huge amount of money to make their house bullet proof with high technology alarming system.
> 
> Lena made a quiet life in National City for herself. She and Kara continue to reach for the top of the respective fields until 3 years ago when the couple decided to expand their little family. 
> 
> It was no secret as to how they conceived. A couple of doctors appointments, sweat and tears after their family of two became three.
> 
> On their daughter, Lorelai or Lori, the power couple make sure either of them or both of them is home by 5 in the evening to spend time with the tyke. "We always remind her that snuggle time is important," Lena divulge that tucking little Lori is important every night.
> 
> "I either do the drop off and Kara picks her up or vice versa," Lena revealed on who does the school run with Lori now that she's almost ready for nursery, "We make sure she sees us after daycare and then one of us is home by the time she gets home."
> 
> Growing up in a household with a mother who is one of the ace reporters of the city and with a well-read mother, Lena with her wife, CatCo reporter, Kara Danvers was not surprised when Lori picked up a hobby close to home. 
> 
> "We do not force her to do something - she's showing a bit of stubbornness, that's why - she's often seen us reading our own books, I guess, so around 18 months we noticed Lori had become smitten with the alphabet, she was always singing the ABC and she always wanted us to read her alphabet books." 
> 
> Lena said showing a never before seen photo of little Lori rummaging through a tiny bookshelf in her playroom. 
> 
> "By around 24 months she could say several words, we do not baby talk and we just use regular grown up words around her, she's 3 now and she can read several easy reader books on her own."  
> 
> Since Lori's birth, Lena and Kara had a variety of books, from board books to picture books to easy reader books. Kara has also had children's magazines around the apartment that are easily accessible for the little one. 
> 
> "Kara and I make it a point to supplement whatever she is learning in daycare, making it fun whenever she's home," Lena explains, "Kara enjoys singing songs and reading alphabet books with her." 
> 
> "We read to her aloud for at least 15 to 30 minutes since her birth, we keep several books in rotation each month reading them over and over again," Lena said, "We make frequent visits to the library and we pick out new books, for story time, play time."
> 
> Lena being seen on the screen, Lori is allowed to watch the television from time to time. She has expressed how thankful she is for the iPad for keeping Lori entertained during long trips or interviews and shoots with strangers like us.
> 
> Lena told Us Weekly that the they watch a lot of cartoons, "Lori is a huge fan of Peppa Pig, but she’s now moved on to Doctor McStuffins," also adding a cute moment with her daughter, "No matter how bad ass you are, when that child hands you a sick stuffed bunny, you make sure to check its vitals, she gets very upset when I don't."
> 
> Kara, Lena's wife of 8 years, is also no stranger to getting dirty with their little one, "Kara usually does the cooking and baking with Lori," she said sharing a very private photo of her wife and their 3-year old sitting on top of their breakfast island, "They do groceries together, cook, bake, they're snack monsters I must say, and this particular night, when I am not looking, they eat Smucker's strawberry jam like ice cream - spooned straight out of the jar."
> 
> "My wife is more of the good cop, she's into play time, singing, dancing and I do most of the 'ok bed time' kind of cop," Lena smiled flashing her dimples while cradling her shy daughter focused on her iPad, "Kara usually comes home early, she got Kara's love for sweets - Lori has a sweet tooth so when I spend time with her, I just love the tea party time with her, whenever it's playtime with me she's all hyped up and it's so wonderfully chaotic."
> 
> **I'm assuming Lori has an idea that you are famous? Like whenever you are out and about, does she ask why people are asking for your attention?**
> 
>  
> 
> "I think she got the idea when she turned 3, so it's quite recently. She doesn't really watch a lot of television, except for her cartoons, but one night, Kara and I were both in our laptops in the family room and my interview for CNN came on and Lori sort of wandered in her pajamas, we thought she's sleepwalking and she just goes 'oh, that's you mummy, I'll go back to bed' and she like walked out." (laughs)
> 
>  
> 
> **Sounds like your kind of party?**
> 
> "Like I said when she invite you for tea, you go, she's like the queen of England now, her love for hats and tea. She also loves to draw which gets me every time, she'd be like 'I drew this for you mummy' and I'd be like 'oh my, I need a moment' and Kara would be like 'pull it together.'"
> 
>  
> 
> The 3-year old tyke clearly got her mothers wrapped around her chubby digits. 
> 
>  

Like every other 3-year old, Lori has a sweet tooth like Kara, she is stubbornly smart like Lena and just know her way to her mothers' heart. Ever since she learned the word 'please' she uses it in every possible way, especially with Kara who just couldn't resist her.

"Can I have one mowe of those?" Lori begs while slumped over their marble breakfast island, flashing her whisker dimples to Kara.

"No," Kara said while cutting a few more for their family and friends after dinner.

"Pleaaaase, I'll snuggle with you all the time," Lori moves closer to her mother so she sees her face.

"No, you should snuggle with me all the time anyway, Lorelai," Kara's heart is starts to flutter, and tried not to look at the little one.

'Obviously inherited from Lena,' Kara said to herself right after Lori batted her pretty little eyes over a piece of brownie until she gave in. 

......

**Little moments with Little Lori**

"Wow" Kara heard Lori rummaging and in awe of the wide open fridge. She's in her jammies with one hand holding into her stuffed bunny called Bunbun's ear and an egg in the other. The little one looks at her mother and before letting go of the egg, topping off the mess she made.

"Hey, ok that's enough, back up, back up," Kara calls Lori out in shock for making a mess in the kitchen, "What are you doing, young lady? Why did you do that?"

Lori just looked at her, clutching into her stuffed bunny before saying, "Why not?"

Kara couldn't help but let out a giggle and just shakes her head before picking up her 2-year old to sit on top of the breakfast table. She cleans Lori's hands and face, before putting her back down.

"Ok, go find mummy," Kara whispered before kissing the top of the little brunette's head.

Lori walks towards the mess she made but Kara catches her little hand.

"Hey, no, no baby, go find mummy," Kara scoops her up and looks at her.

"I have to tidy up," Lori says picking up an orange and then a lemon.

"I will go clean, you find mummy," Kara tilts her head while smiling at her daughter, "You're stalling, Lorelai."

"I have to tidy up and then I'm, mummy will see this," Lori looks at Kara and points at the mess.

Kara lets out a hearty laugh before settling Lori in her high chair as she tidies up before making coffee and fixing them some breakfast.

A minutes later, Lena walks out to Kara and Lori chatting in the breakfast bar. Kara sits next to Lori while sipping orange juice while the little one's face is covered with a mix of orange pulp and yogurt from the bowl she has with pieces of soft fresh fruit.

"Someone had a good sleep," Lena walk towards the breakfast bar, "Good morning, love," she greets Kara with a kiss on the neck.

"Mummy!" Lori screams, wiggling her arms in the air, and Lena kisses the top of her daughter's head.

The family is in Metropolis to visit Lilian and to squeeze in Lena's quarterly business meetings with Sam at the L-Corp Northeast. When her wife and daughter saw Lena, the two were both excited after missing her for dinner last night. 

"Hey, good morning, coffee?" Kara smiles at Lena before pouring Lena some coffee on the mug she sets next to her glass of juice, "Did you get some sleep?"

"Yes, thanks," Lena sits next to Lori, opposite Kara. She takes a sip of her coffee before picking up a piece of banana from her daughter's plate, "Wow, yummy! Someone is getting left behind," she said, pointing at Lori's messed up meal.

"Momma, kiss!" Lori leans over while pursing her lips to Kara. 

"No..." Kara giggles leans away from Lori before looking at Lena. Lori leans over again, "No..." Kara shakes her head giggling before pointing Lori's attention to Lena.

"Kiss! Mummy, kiss!" Lori leans over to her left for Lena.

"Nobody wants to kiss that dirty face," Lena laughs at Lori before standing up to pick her up, "Ok, let's get you cleaned up."

Lori giggles louder and throws her arms excitedly over Lena as she gets picked up.

Kara steps out of the shower and as Lena was about to step in, she heard a faint noise coming from their dressing room. She slightly takes a peek and found curious Lorelai slumped in the floor under the hanged clothes playing with something. Lena furrows her brows trying to see what's got Lori busy before rolling her eyes, smiling.

"Darling, what are you doing?" Lena whispers. Lori looks at her before turning her attention back to the things in her lap.

"I'm doing make up for Connow," Lori mumbles while fidgeting with a lipstick.

"You're doing make up for Conner?" Lena asks.

"Yep," Lori nods with red eye shadow and smeared lipstick while smiling at her mother.

"Are you supposed to be playing mummy's make up?" Lena smiles as she kneels in front of their inquisitive daughter before cleaning her up again.

Kara steps out of their black GLK350 at the Metropolis City General Hospital's basement parking and walks towards the passenger seat to help Lena out and to pick Lori up from the car seat at the back. They step into the elevator with Lori in Kara's hip and Lena carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand and large black leather tote bag on her shoulder, mummy's magic bag as Winn calls it - for it has everything Lena or Kara need to keep Lori occupied and calm.

They got off at the third floor and was greeted by Clark opening the door to room 309.

"Hey!" Clark warmly smiles at the three ladies.

"Congratulations," Lena greets Clark before leaning in for a hug.

"Congratulations, how's Lois?" Kara reached in for a hug before stepping into the room, "Hey, aren't you going to give uncle Clark a hug?"

Lori smiled shyly and stretched her arms asking for Clark to carry her. Her uncle Clark carries her to Lois who is smiling while resting in bed. She stands still by the bedside as Lois tries to reach for her.

"Mummy, ouchie," Lori looks at Lena behind her with a worried face. Lena scoots to calm Lori down.

"Hello cutie, thank you for visiting me, want to give me a kiss?" Lois smiles at her, "To make the ouchie go away?"

 Lori nods and stretches her arms, asking to be sat down on Lois' bedside.

"Be gentle, sweetheart," Lena whispers as she sits Lori next to Lois. 

"Ooh, that's a good hug, thank you," Lori gave Lois a hug and kissed her cheek.

Martha came in back with Eliza and a 10-year Jon, Clark and Lois' eldest. And few minutes have passed, a nurse sneaked her head into the door and smiled at the grown ups. Clark nods and the nurse came in pushing a hospital cot with a squirming baby covered in a blue swaddle.

Clark picked up Conner to calm him down. He transfers the newest addition to the House of El to Kara while Jon gently push Lori next to her mother.

"That's my little brother, Lori," Jon moves his head next to his curious cousin, "You wanna hold him?"

"Gently, gently," Eliza said as Lori reaches for Conner's ear and brushes his ear with her finger, "That's your baby cousin."

Lori smiles and then walk towards Lois' bedside again and pats her arm, "Good push, auntie Lois, good push!" she said making everyone laugh at her encouraging words.

After enjoying some time with Conner and Lois, Kara left Lena next to them and found Lori on Clark's lap discussing something serious. She sat next to them and caught their conversation.

"You can have a boyfriend when you're thirty," Clark said to Lori - settled on his his lap, all focused on what he is saying.

"No!" Lori firmly refuses.

"Not before." 

"No!" 

"You can't have a boyfriend right now," Clark explains, wrapping his arms around the squirming tyke.

"Please."

"No," Clark is firm while Kara giggles next to them.

Lori looks at Kara and then to Lena who is talking to Lois while cradling the baby from across the room, not paying attention to her serious conversation with his uncle, no one seems to take her side, so she uses a magic work she's learned recently, "Please?" 

"No, you're not allowed."

"Please?" she scrunches up her face, trying to work her magic.

"You're too little," Clark continues.

"Pleaseee?" Lori begs as she reach for Clark's face until he gives in a smile.

"What?! Clark and Kara lets out a laugh, "What have you been teaching her? Look at that," he blushed at his niece's charm.

.....

**Lori age 4**

Maggie walked in Lena's office and immediately saw a little girl slumped in the office couch bored with iPad in her face, humming the zip-a-dee-doo-dah song.

"Auntie Maggie!" the little brunette's face lights up as she disregarded the electronic device and ran towards Maggie.

"Hey, monkey!" Maggie hugged the clinging little girl in her thighs.

"Thank you, Maggie, she's extremely bored," Lena sighs in relief, "Kara is suppose to pick her up from daycare but she had some, uhm, stuff but the gala will start at 6 and we'll pick up Lori by 9 or 9:30," Lena looked nervously at the little one who is shoving her things in a small backpack.

"Yep, Alex called and we'll meet her at the night market," Maggie flashed her dimples at Lena before scooting down to Lori, "How's about that huh monkey, let's go?"

Lori hopped in excitement from the couch, dragging her small backpack towards the grown-ups.

"Lorelai, don't take anything from a stranger, don't touch anything unless Auntie Alex or Auntie Maggie says so," Lena rambles as she scoots down to face Lori who is paying attention to her while she puts on the little one's jacket and fixes her neatly tied ponytail, "If you come across mean kids, tell Auntie Alex -"

"Hey Lori," Maggie cuts Lena's rambling, "What did Auntie Alex said when you meet mean boys in the park."

"My aunt is a fedewal agent," Lori squints her eyes trying to remember while Lena rolls her eyes up at Maggie, "If you don't stop, I'll be fowced to kick you in the shins!" Lori smiles at her mother, looking all proud of herself.

"If kids give you any more trouble, tell Auntie Maggie, if they don't stop, tell Auntie Alex, if it doesn't help, call me or Momma, if we don't pick up you call...?"

"911, mummy," Lori finishes Lena's sentence.

"Good girl," Lena sighs before giving the little girl a hug, "Have fun, ok? Momma and mummy will pick you up right after work."

"Ok, mummy," Lori turned to hold Maggie's hand as they walk towards the door.

"Detective Sawyer, please pay attention at my daughter, she's allergic to dander, shellfish, peanuts, don't feed her too much sweets and don't get her too excited but just in case, her inhaler is in her bag," Lena continues to ramble about with a serious face as she follows the two to the door, "Uhm, she has to hold your hand at all times, don't let her touch things-"

"Lena," Maggie stops Lena, "Calm down, we have done this."

"Yes, I know, that was one time when she was 2," Lena reminded Maggie of the first time they babysat for Lori last year, "That friendly clown obviously is too scary, she ended up sleeping with a night light ever since," she explains, air quoting friendly.

"Ok, seriously you have to calm down, well, we'll just go," Maggie smiles apologetically as Lori shakes her hand, signaling the detective that she is once again getting bored, "Lori say bye bye to your mum."

Lori jumps to Lena and gave her a kiss and hug and the older Luthor reciprocated the gesture. 

.....

The night market was packed and fun. After Lori's little bout during the ring toss, Alex and Maggie found themselves carrying three kinds of bubble gun toys, a teddy bear, a fluffy unicorn stuffed toy and a giant popcorn bag. 

Alex gave Lori a bath after being covered with powdered cheese from the popcorn. She was brushing the rings of the little one's brunette locks when Maggie sat next to them on the couch.

"Did you have fun, Lori?" Maggie asks.

"Yes," Lori nods fiddling with the unicorn toy's horn.

"How's daycare huh, monkey?" Alex finished brushing her hair and pulled her up the couch to be settled next to her, "What have you been learning there?"

"Stuff," Lori said rubbing her eyes obviously looking sleepy.

"Yeah, what kind?" Maggie asks as she sat next to Lori.

"Mrs. Myers thought us a big word today, extwa... extwaowdinawy, and uhm and about that," Lori said looking fixated, pointing at Maggie's necklace with a cross.

"Wow, they're teaching you to pray?" Maggie confirms holding her pendant, "Is that what she meant?" she looks at Alex.

"I guess," Alex nods at Maggie, "She must have just overheard the daycare teachers talking about it."

"Religious teachers, you got there, monkey," Maggie plays with Lori's hair, "Do her mothers know they teach about God there?

"I don't think they know, but I'm sure they teach kids to pray a little, babe," Alex smiles at Maggie and returns her attention to the movie on the TV.

A few more minutes into the movie, Lori breaks the silence in the room.

"My mummy is vewy weligious," Lori said while playing with her unicorn.

Alex and Maggie look at each other through their peripheral view, confused with the little tyke's statement.

"The other night, I heard my mummy scweaming, 'oh my god' ovew and ovew again," Lori nonchalantly says, not noticing the horror in her aunties faces. 

"Wow, she must really religious huh?" Maggie said trying not to laugh as she looks at Alex who is cupping her mouth trying to do the same.

"Auntie Alex why are crying?" Lori asks after seeing her aunt's eyes pooling with tears, laughing internally because of the little one's revelation. 

"I'm not crying, monkey, I'm just, I just got something in eyes," Alex wipes her eyes.

"I need to go potty," Lori stood pulling Alex's hand towards the bathroom.

Alex's phone pinged and read that it's a text from Kara saying they're on their way up to pick up Lori. "You go right ahead, I'll be there, I'll just read your momma's text, they are on their way up," Alex tap Lori's back, gesturing to go ahead.

The two burst out laughing as Alex read Kara's text, "I did not see that coming!" Maggie throws her head back laughing, "I go get the door, you go to the monkey," she added when they heard someone at the door. 

"Hey," Maggie opens the door with Kara and Lena smiling, "Uhm, she's just doing her thing in the potty."

The two came in and out came Alex from the bathroom. 

"Everything alright in there?" Kara asked as she observes the messy apartment, "What happened here? Did you got these all from the night market?"

"Yeah, she uhm, asked me to leave her," Alex picks up the knick-knacks that Lori got from their afternoon out, "How's the gala?"

"Tiring," Lena sighs as she sits by the steps to the bed, "I hope she did not cause any ruckus?"

Lori came out of the bathroom and her face lightens up upon seeing Kara sitting by the breakfast bar, she turns to her left and found Lena, "You missed the night mawket, mummy."

"I'm sorry darling, but I see you had fun," Lena hugs the little one and pulls away looking at the messy apartment full of toys and colorful items, "And why didn't I hear the toilet flush?"

"Oh, sowwy, mummy," Lori smiles and went right back to the bathroom to flush and wash her hands. Upon coming out, she lunges towards Kara across the apartment. 

"Thank you," Lena smiles at the little one.

"Ooh, I missed you, sweetheart, how did you do with the games?" Kara asked as she picks up Lori to sit on her lap, "Is that a fluffy unicorn?" she asked pointing at the stuffed unicorn resting by the coffee table. 

Lori excitedly nods and smiles at Kara. "Wow, why don't you pick up your stuff so we can go home?"

"But I'm already wearing my jammies," Lori smirks trying to procrastinate.

"Momma will just have to carry you to the car then," Kara bargained to the little one before tickling her tummy. Lori rolls her eyes and started squirming in Kara's lap.

"Do it, please," Lena interjects as she stood next to Kara.

"Thank you for sitting, we are not really comfortable leaving her especially at night, but we had to," Kara turns to face Alex and Maggie from the across the breakfast bar.

Maggie took a bite of pizza she got from the bribe Kara and Lena bought, "We're gonna start to ask for payment, and besides, Lena went ballistic earlier, I thought she was having a stroke, reminding me stuff about Lori like I was going to feed her to the wolves. 

"You're worried that we are looking after your kid, but you're not worried that she can hear you two getting it on, she just told us she heard you two one night," Alex took a slice and pushed the box to Kara offering her one. 

The two awkwardly smiles and turned red while Maggie burst out laughing again and nervously looked at Lori is who busy stuffing her things in her backpack. "Really hard with a kid in the house, huh?" Alex smirks at the two.

"Tell me about it," Lena rolls her eyes, "Maybe you can babysit again next time."

"We will but can we please do it without your driver hovering behind?" Alex leans halfway across the breakfast bar, "Yeah, I saw him... she's my niece, I can take care of her."

"I'm done, mummy," Lori struggled to walk towards Lena and Kara. 

"Good job, darling," Lena stood to pick up the rest of their daughter's things and Kara picks up the little one who's already rubbing her eyes against her shoulder.

"Hey monkey, don't I get a hug? I'm a relative," Alex stood in front of Kara smiling and extending her arms to Lori and the latter did the same to give her aunt a hug.

.....

By the time they got home, Lori has already fallen asleep so Kara tucked her in while Lena put away the toys daughter has brought from the night market. 

"Goodnight, sweetie," Kara whispers before they both kiss Lori goodnight.

They get into their bedroom and Kara shuts the door behind her and leans her back on it as she watches Lena take off her earrings and necklace.

"Let me help you with that," Kara stood behind Lena slowly unzipping her emerald dress, sending sensation all over Lena's body, "This looks so good on you but you still look hot without it."

"Oh yeah?" Lena turns to smirk at Kara, she pulls her closer and started tracing kisses at Kara's jaw then down to her neck making the latter let out a quiet moan, "Wait, we have a gossip girl in the making next door, did you lock our door?" Lena giggles.

Kara took off her glasses and used her x-ray vision to check on Lori opposite their room. "No, but they really worn her out, she's knocked down," Kara smirks hungrily at Lena as she unhooks her bra.

"You know we'll have to be really quiet," Lena smirks before wrapping her arms around Kara and reached for the latter's back to unbutton the dress she's wearing, "Really quiet."

"I can do that," Kara whispers in Lena's ear before kissing her down to her neck.

The dress lands on Kara's ankles, giving Lena a chance to trace her fingers along Kara's spine, down to the small of her back and finally resting it on Kara's hips.

Kara pushes Lena gently to the bed to straddle her, the latter reaches for Kara's sex making her moan. She leans down and caught Lena's mouth and then started kissing her neck, down to her breasts and abdomen when they heard their door open.

"Mum? Mummy?" Lorelai in all her sleepy gloriousness standing by the door with ruffled hair, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Kara quickly pulled the covers. She super sped for a shirt and stood in front of their daughter covering her sight of a half-naked mother in bed.

"What are you still doing up, sweetie?" Kara asks. Lori finally opens her eyes and stretched her arms asking to be picked up, "It's late."

"I'm really thowsty, mummy," Lori says as she swats away her brunette hair away from her face.

"Ok, momma will help you get water, ok?" Lena smiles awkwardly at the tyke while clutching the covers tightly. When the two left their bedroom, Lena ran towards the dresser to get a shirt and picked up their discarded clothes on the floor. 

Lena settled back to bed and couldn't help but giggle at the faint conversation she's overhearing from the opposite bedroom.

 _'Ok? Alright, good night, sweetheart,'_  Kara said in a rushed manner.

_'Wait, I need to finish all of it, momma.'_

_'You don't need a half a sip, Lorelai.'_

_'I do need it, so I'll have nice dreams, please?'_

They went quiet for a few seconds making Lena realize that Kara once again gave in to their 3-year old.

_'Ok. Good night now, ok? It's sleepy time.'_

_'Good night, momma.'_

_'Good night, baby, I love you."_

Kara came back to the bedroom and closed the door. She smiles at Lena who she found smirking while reading a book with glasses on and bare leg crossed over the other. 

"Ooh, sexy librarian," Kara said as she slides next to Lena, wrapping her right arm over Lena's hips and pulling her close under.

And just when they start to kiss roughly, their door flung open again.

"Mummy, I can't sleep, I had a bad dream," Lori said with her stuffed rabbit in hand, "And so's BunBun."

Lena groaned quietly before propping up on her elbows. "In just 3 minutes, you had a bad dream," she rolls her eyes before getting up to get Lori.

After a few minutes of stories about her day with Alex and Maggie, Lori finally settled and slept between Kara and Lena. The two looked at each other and smiled, Kara mouths "I love you," and Lena whispers "I love you" back while raking the tiny person's hair between them. 

.....

**Lori age 15**

Kara came home after a long day with the DEO, she finds Lena in their bed, lips curled, working something on her laptop. She hovers in front of their bedroom window and gently lands on the window sill after giving the city a quick look before calling it a day. 

"Hey," Lena greeted without taking her eyes off her laptop, "I'm just about to finish, how was your day? Alex said you left the DEO early, we missed you at dinner."

Kara walked closer and sat in the bedroom bench. Lena noticed her quietness and crawled behind. She took of Kara's cape and wrapped her arms around the latter's waist.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Lena kissed Kara's nape. "Kara?" Lena's voice sounded more worried.

"Huh? Yes, it's just I had a very busy day," Kara forced a smile and held Lena's arms around her, "You? How was your meeting with operations?"

"Paul is hostile as always," Lena let go of Kara and sprawled in bed, "he's like that because I called him out for trying to run my company behind my back, good thing he's great at his actual job."

Kara giggled as she looked at Lena in bed before laying in her side with her hand supporting her head, "just give him a chance, maybe he has some really good ideas."

"You've been saying that since day 1," Lena moved closer, "maybe I should have set you up with him."

"Oh, yeah?" Kara smiled and kissed Lena, closing their gap, "not a chance."

"I'm starving, do we still have potato chip fudge," Kara asked between kisses.

"I don't think that counts as a meal or dinner," Lena smirked, "are you sure that's what you are hungry for?"

Kara kissed Lena again pulling her closer before Lena stopped her with her hand just over the crest in her chest, "and besides, your sister and guess what, your daughter finished them all after dinner."

"What?" Kara giggled at the idea of their 15-year old and Alex curled up in the couch during an ice cream competition, "Why did you let her?"

"Uhm, because she's got your appetite!" Lena with a surprised look on her face, Kara being the one implementing discipline, "and she finished all her homework... on a Friday night, great bargain actually."

"I gotta talk to Alex about getting her all pumped, she's too competitive whenever she's around," Kara stood and super sped into her pajamas, "this morning she kept on asking me why our kid is such a goodie good girl? Who finishes their homework that early?" she giggled.

Kara looked at Lena after realizing their teen's got Lena's brains. "Oh, you did, right?" Kara said with an apologetic smile.

They slid under the cover and Kara watched Lena dose off. She tossed and turned before checking the alarm clock that says _'12:46 AM'_. 

She turned to her other side to face Lena, "hey baby?" Kara whispered but Lena did not move. Kara giggled a bit after holding Lena's hand under the covers clutching her iPhone, "ok, enough work, love, let me get this for you," she whispered as she took Lena's phone from her hand to the beside table before sliding out of bed.

Lena woke up alone in bed and looked around for Kara. She walked towards the door and found Kara across the hallway by their daughter's bedroom door.

"Hey, what are doing there?" Lena whispered as she placed her hand over the small of Kara's back before kissing her shoulder blades but the Super did not respond and continued to watch their daughter, Lori sleeping.

Lena sighed, "you know, you don't always have to be so brave," she said which clearly got Kara's attention.

"Oh, but l do, actually," Kara smiled without looking at Lena.

"You are not ok, Kara," Lena faced her, "what's wrong?"

"Did you know you a few days after the two of you came home from the hospital, I watched her sleep before I went to bed, just for a few minutes after doing an all nighter with J'onn," Kara smiled sweetly without taking her eyes off of Lori who is sleeping peacefully.

"When she was 3, I found out she's also got that mouth thing you do while sleeping," they both giggled softly after Lori did another one, "it's ridiculously adorable, after all these years."

"Ok, Kara, seriously," Lena's smile turned into a concerned face, "what is this about?"

Kara finally faced Lena and was about to talk when they hear a groan, Lori woke up after hearing her mothers faintly discussing by her door, "you guys, it's a Saturday and fencing is not until 10 in the morning, can I sleep a bit more?"

"I'm sorry, darling," Lena said as they both smile at Lori who is rubbing her sleepy eyes.

They walk into they young one's bedroom and Lena picked up a book that has fallen from Lori's bed. "Sorry for missing dinner, sweetheart," Kara kissed Lori on her forehead.

"It's ok," Lori smiled as Kara sat at the foot of her bed, "Auntie Alex was here."

"Can I ask you something?" Kara asked with a serious face with Lena sitting at the opposite side of the bed, gently brushing Lori's dark hair.

"Do you do drugs?" Kara asked before slightly glancing at Lena with horror in her face.

"What? No," Lori answered with a innocent smile.

"You sure?" Kara adjusts her glasses, "because I want you to know you tell us, you can tell me, baby."

Lori gets a bit serious and gave Lena a look, "mum, are my grades crazy? Am I irritable or moody for no apparent reason?"

"No, darling," Lena gave her an assurance smile before looking at Kara, "uhm, where are you going with this, Kara?"

"Sorry, I'm not implying anything," Kara smiled at them before holding Lori's hand, "I'm sorry, baby."

"Mum, is this about that robbery earlier?" Lori sat between them and crossed her legs, "the one Supergirl was in?"

Kara did not answer her daughter and just sighed before looking at Lena with almost teary eyes.

"Look, go back to sleep, darling," Lena lift Lori's covers and tucked her back in, "sorry we're too chatty, we all had a crazy day," she explains before they both kiss her goodnight.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Kara looked back before shutting the door behind her.

Kara walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Lena caught up and faced her.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong? What happened?" Lena wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you both," Kara trying to avoid Lena's eyes but the latter cupped her face to keep it still, calming her down.

"There was a robbery earlier," Kara started explaining, "the Chief thought it was just a small time robbery, but... it, they were just a bunch of kids trying to make money for drugs. They shot two police officers and a bank teller."

"Hey, hey, it's ok, look at me, Lori is safe, I'm here," Lena pulled her for a hug, "and I'm a thousand percent sure, she's clean."

"And how do we know she's not hanging out with some..." Kara pulled away from the hug and looked at Lena with brows furrowed.

"Madison and Annie? Uhm, because we know them really well and they’re good kids?" Lena gave her a smile, "and that’s something our daughter would never do, ok?" she added when Kara still looked worried before giving her a kiss.

"I just don’t want her to feel that she ever have to lie to us." Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.

"Well the good news is she's not like those kids you met today," Lena said while planting kisses all over Kara's jaw and neck, "or I swear to God, I will disinherit her."

They both let out a giggle on their way back to their bedroom.

.....

Lena wakes up to find Lori standing still in her pajamas, watching her and Kara sleep. She smiled at their daughter and looked at Kara who is sleeping quietly next to her.

"Good morning, sweetie," Lena groaned burying her face in Kara's pillow after seeing the alarm clock that says _'7:18 AM'_

"Mum, I lied to the both of you," Lori confessed.

"Oh?" Lena raised her head back up and whispered, waking Kara gently, "Kar, Kara?"

Kara bolts up. She looked at Lena then to the fidgeting girl in front of them, "Sweetie, what's wrong? What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" 

Lena clears her throat making Kara notice that it's morning and they are talking to a teenager who is no longer a 3-year old scared of nightmares.

Kara extends her arm, gesturing for Lori to join them in bed, it's been a while since the little one squeezed in, except for rainy nights with thunder, a mannerism which she clearly inherited from Lena.

"No, you need to know," Lori stepped back at arms length from her mothers' bed.

"Ok, ok," Kara sat in bed while Lena listened, "what is it?"

"Remember when Madi and I went to Annie’s sister's house downtown? Well, that night we couldn’t get a cab and it started pouring and cold that we finally decided to take the subway, even though it was way after ten." Lori explained.

"Well, darling you could've called, I explained how dangerous the line sometimes, but given the situation, we forgive you," Lena got up and leaned in the headboard.

"No, it's not that," Lori almost shaking, "listen, the train was coming and Madi ran through the door and was going down the stairs to hold the door for me and I swiped my card and it was empty and I didn’t have any time to add any more money to it and Madi was screaming for me to come and I was just so tired and I was anxious to get home that, Mum I..." Lori paused, looking ashamed and her mothers just looked at each other before the young one finished her reason, "...I don’t even want to say it." 

"What is it, honey?" Lena listened intently and seriously.

"I jumped the turnstile," Lori said almost crying.

Lena looked at Kara before asking, "but did you catch the train?"

"Yes, but the point is I didn’t tell you," Lori finally squeeze in bed between them, "even after you were so concerned last night. 

Kara and Lena both gave her a smile.

"But I swiped my card twice the next day and didn’t even ride," Lori added.

"Sweetheart, if that’s the worst thing you’ve done, I’m happy," Kara pulled Lori and leaned next to Lena.

Lori turned to Lena, "but I lied to you, shouldn’t you punish me?" she asks.

"Ok, uhm, no ice cream with Auntie Alex for a week," Lena said slightly glancing at Kara.

"I won't if you don't want me to," Lori held both their hands with a serious face.

"Oh, honey, you're an even better parent than us," Kara smiled and Lena giggled before they get interrupted.

Her phone beeped and after checking, she gave Lena an apologetic smile and the latter nodded in response. Her smile grew bigger and kissed Lori's temple before getting up.

"I love you," Kara turned around before getting in the bathroom.

"Love you," the two replied while still in bed, cuddling.


End file.
